A Devil's Snowy Wonderland
by NonaryNathan999
Summary: After Kyrie's death, she wishes Nero to move on and fall in love with someone else. So he travels to another dimension, hoping he will be able to move on and find that special person. Rated M just in case. Mainly for language I guess.
1. Moving on

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry. Both belong to their respected owners**

Kyrie and Nero were returning from a special celebration after eating at a special little restaurant that was considered to have the best pasta in the town. It had been a few years since the 'Order' incident and Nero had finally proposed to Kyrie. She gladly accepted while tears of joy and love were streaming down her cheeks. Both of them were holding hands, but were separated when Kyrie asked him to wait outside while she would quickly buy some ingredients from a shop.

As Nero waited on the street, he heard an eerie laughter that sounded inhuman. Then he saw them, they came out of nowhere. Ugly, bulbous demons that had crude scythes for an arm while others hand blades for a leg. They were slow and moved oddly until they started attacking. They jumped and attacked in complicated formations, but he had experiences with them. Bringing out his trusty Blue Rose revolver, he started shooting each one with deadly precision. Eventually too many surrounded him, and he had to spice them apart with his Red Queen blade. But the numbers were still far too great for him to handle.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse he heard a scream that scared him more than anything in the entire universe.

It was the sound of Kyrie's scream.

While trying to kill the demons, he had forgotten that she had gone to buy the ingredients. She was in great danger. Forgetting all worries about his own safety, he charged towards her location, not caring about the demons following him.

Nero broke through the window to see and realize what could be worse than Kyrie's scream.

Her body lying on the floor, dying.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed as the demons behind him jumped and their bladed limbs stabbed right through his body. He could not feel the pain, adrenaline fueled his body as he slaughtered every single demon that would end up in his sight.

After the demon slaughter, he ran over to check up on Kyrie's body. One giant stab wound went right through her body, but it missed her internal organs. He tore off his uniform and quickly wrapped the wound.

"Hold on Kyrie, the hospital isn't far." Nero already had her on his back. He was using every bit of will and strength to push himself towards their destination in a dead sprint. He could already feel her blood seeping through onto his back.

He didn't know how long it was; only that it had started to rain and that she was fading fast. "Hold on Kyrie, we're almost there. Hold on!"

His silver hair was matted to his head, tears and rain streaming down his face. "Help! Somebody help her!" His screams echoed through the streets as he continued to run.

"Someone, anyone help us!" He burst into the hospital screaming. Two doctors immediately were on scene, seeing who was making such a loud noise.

"You gotta help her, she's dying! We got attacked, don't just stand there! Carry her! Get a FUCKING MEDIC! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!" He begged.

"Nero" He heard her weak voice and instantly focused his attention to Kyrie, moving quickly onto a bed that was nearby. "Nero, I'm so sorry that I won't be able to marry you."

"No! Don't say that! You can get through this! Just hand on a bit longer!"

"She reached up caressing his face with the back of her hand. "Please, don't be sad… Even if I'm gone, I don't want you to stop being the man who I loved. I you want, or even can, please move on. I want you to be able to still love someone."

He held her hand in both of his to give the cold hand some warmth.

"Don't leave me Kyrie, please…" Nero whispered.

"Nero, did I ever tell you that I loved you ever since we met? It was best thing that I had ever f-felt." She reached to the necklace that he had given her. "Please, take it. Give it to the next person you will fall in love with. That way you will be able to still love me at the same time…" Her grip weakened, and then went limp. Her breathing slowed and stopped, and her eyes closed never to see the world again.

"Kyrie! KYRIE! KYRIE!" His fists clenched so tight, blood seeped through his left palm. His head was buried on her chest, as tears streamed down his face.

**DSW**

A few days later, Nero was along some members of the order, Dante, Lady, and Trish standing at the funeral of Kyrie. Nero couldn't shed a tear, he couldn't. He had cried for every moment for the last few days.

He just stood there. In his black clothes and bandaged arm in a sling staring at that stone.

Here lies Kyrie

Loved by all

Dear friend,

And most of all, fiancée

Dante stood next to him.

"I'm sorry kid."

Nero stayed silent before speaking. "I'm leaving."

Dante understood why he would do such a thing. "But where to?"

"Not in this dimension. Though I probably will never be able to love someone like her again…" Nero looked down to see both his and Kyrie's angel necklaces dangling side by side. "I still want to be able to be somewhere where the same won't be able to happen again if I do."

Dante gave the young half devil a sad look. "Well kid, before you go, let me be able to give you a couple of gifts."

**DSW  
><strong>_  
><em>One month later, Nero was with Dante on the outskirts of town, Yamato in hand. "Well kid, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yea… thanks for the gifts Dante."

Dante sighed before clapping one hand on Nero's shoulder. "No problem kid. Just wanna see you following your fiancee's final words."

Nero nodded and positioned himself with Yamato. After one slash, a hole out of thin air opened revealing nothing but a white light.

Dante chuckled. "Well kid, goodbye, and good luck. Don't go screwing up your new life now. Don't forget to write"

"Yea, goodbye." Nero trailed off into the dimensional rift, wondering what new life awaited him.

**DSW**

"What the heck happened to me?!" He certainly did not expect his body to shrink down to the size of a 12 year old. "Okay, I knew I was wondering, but why the fuck am I a 12 year old now?!" He sighed to himself as he got familiar with his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees, "_It would take an idiot take not figure out that I'm in a forest. Unless more stupid bullshit happens and it turns out I'm in an underground facility."_

The loud noise of guns rang throughout the air as Nero quickly regained his senses. He ran to where the shots were heard when he saw a man in a lab coat running down the hall carrying a sleeping girl with white hair. Several moments later, men with uniforms, lacking the animal features came running down the hall as well, stopping when they saw Nero standing awkwardly behind a piece of glass.

"What are you doing in this underground facility young man?! Are you with him?!" One of the soldiers asked.

"_Dammit God, stop screwing around with me!"_ **"**I don't know how I got here and no I'm not with that man! Now what happened, maybe I can help?" He asked through the window.

"That man kidnapped that girl. Mainly because of her ability. He wants to turn her into a weapon "

Nero's eyes flickered red as he punched through the glass with his non-bandaged hand. Not again. Never, will he let an individual take an innocent and turn them into a weapon. Memories of Kyrie being kidnapped to power the 'Savior' sped through his head. He stepped through the now shattered glass as he asked with a menacing voice "Leave, I'll take care of it."

Before any of them could object, he ran down the hall.

**DSW**

The Faunus in the lab coat had a sadistic look of glee on his face. He had kidnapped the heiress to that infamous company. He wondered what kind of reward he would get for doing such a feat. Maybe he would have a little fun with her before he would return. But his thoughts were broken when he felt massive killing intent. He turned around to see a white haired boy standing menacingly behind the Faunus.

The Faunus attempted to kick the boy away, but the kick was grabbed and he was thrown down the hall. The Faunus started to pale. He wasn't much of a fighter, so he did what he did before; run. Nero walked slowly, following the panicking Faunus.

As the Faunus turned left, the color of his face now became pale as snow, it was a dead end. As the boy that stalked him got closer, he pulled a scalpel and pointed it to the girl's neck making her a hostage.

The boy growled as he drew a revolver out of nowhere in his left hand. The boy ignored the threat of the Faunus who was having a panic attack at the sight of the gun.

The Faunus became too scared that he was unable to think, then his brain overloaded and the fear of dying became too strong for him, causing the Faunus to faint and drop his weapon.

Nero caught the sleeping girl who was about to fall with the Faunus.

The girl gained little consciousness and on her mind were only questions. "Where am I?" "Why did those people sneak in to my room?" Where is daddy? "Is daddy still angry?" She opened her eyes and saw that a boy her age with a similar hair color was carrying her like a princess, just like the ones in fairytales she always read and loved (even though it was an awkward way with one arm being in a cast). The boy looked at her with soft blue eyes and a gentle smile and said.

"Everything is okay little one, you should rest."

With those soft words spoken, the girl didn't care anymore and just let her consciousness drift away in the hands of her prince.

He took a good look at the girl and one thought came to mind "_Her innocent look of beauty and grace… just like Kyrie…" _Nero shook his head to make the thoughts disappear. The necklaces shook as well, causing one to brush the girl's face. She felt it, and in her sleep grabbed one of them and held it close to her. Nero gently put her to the ground and tried to gently take the necklace back. Only for the girl to keep a firm grip on it, never letting it go.

Nero sighed before taking off the necklace she held and put it on her neck.

**DSW**

Right now, Mr. Schnee was worried, not by the fact that five rooms were destroyed, no they were repairable, he was worried for his daughter's safety. The people who done this was an organization that offered him a weapon that could be used against the White Fang. He was more than happy to accept it, until they informed him that the weapon was his daughter Weiss.

They said, if they were able to 'upgrade' her semblance to use glyphs, Weiss would be able to defeat the White fang.

He may be desperate to stop the White Fang, but was not that desperate to be able to use his own child and let her get experimented. Immediately he refused their offer, but it seemed those people were only interested in making a weapon rather than fighting the White Fang.

Hours passed by after his daughter's disappearance and he still did not get any info about his daughter. He was now regretting going home every night being angry and cold to his daughter.

Then he heard noise coming from behind.

He turned his head to see the soldiers he hired with a white haired boy he did not know behind him. Who was he? He was about to ask out loud until he saw who was in his arms.

Mr. Schnee quickly ran and took Weiss from the boy's hands and embraced his daughter making sure she wasn't hurt. Tearing up with the joy of having his child back, he took notice of the boy standing in front of him. The boy looked at the girl before turning around.

"Wait" Mr. Schnee called out but then the boy became a blur and disappeared before their eyes.

While all this happened, Weiss was still asleep, embracing the angel necklace she received.

"_Give it to the next person you will fall in love with. That way you will be able to still love me at the same time…"_ Kyrie's voice echoed through Nero head.

"Maybe I'll take it back soon…"


	2. Saved again

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry. Both belong to their respected owners.**

**4 years later**

BANG!

The loud noises of guns fired throughout the city as two groups were fighting each other. Men with masks were forcefully dragging a teenage girl with white hair tied in a ponytail wearing a white dress around to a Bullhead. Meanwhile, men without masks were trying to rescue the poor girl.

**Nearby the battlefield**

Nero was walking down the street staring at his angel necklace when he heard the gun fire. Feeling a bit uneasy, he rushed towards the sounds of bullets being fired. Just as he arrived, he saw a Bullhead fly away from where the shot were fired. Looking down, in front of him, he saw multiple bodies lying on the ground, a couple still slightly moving. One of the men saw the teen and did his best to crawl towards him.

When the man was close enough, he pleaded. "That Bullhead… please save her…"

The teen leaned down to the man and asked "What about that flying machine? And what do you mean save her?"

"The man muttered a sentence with the words "…. Follow…. Schnee… daughter… save… White Fang."

Now the teen understood what had happened. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company had been kidnapped by the White Fang. He nodded his head.

**Forest**

Luke West was not having a good day. It first started with his group of White Fang grunts succeeding in kidnapping the Schnee heiress from her hotel room while her father ironed out a new business deal for the large dust company.

Unfortunately, the ram Faunus, the Bullhead they had escaped in cost them time due to one of their engines being damaged thanks to their evasive flying. They had just managed to land just beyond a forest far away, confident that no one would be able to catch up, or look for them. The forest was said to be the home of countless Grimm but as long as they didn't stray too deep then they should be fine. With this in mind, they landed in a small clearing and the redhead had immediately sent his remaining men out to deal with any Grimm that got too close, ignoring the strange feeling of unease that had appeared the moment he stepped outside. He even had fun with the girl after he had brought her outside by explaining exactly where they were and informing her that he had absolutely no qualms about leaving her there if her family didn't play ball.

Whist the logic behind the decision to hide in the forest had seemed good at the time; they hadn't taken into consideration someone following them on the ground for a teen on a motorcycle roared through the clearing doing doughnuts before dismounting off of it. The teen looked at the now-terrified men in a pissed off bored manner as the men charged him.

Nero was starting to feel bored so he decided to have some fun by not using his own weapons. After seeing the soldiers' swords, he just gave them an amused look. He also decided to have a little fun by doing what Dante did to him when they first met, just keep quiet and give looks.

As one soldier got close, Nero disarmed him with his left hand and kicked the man in the face, knocking him unconscious, and then proceeded to move around the various soldiers, knocking them out whilst avoiding their weapons.

Much to his disappointment, it seemed that none of the identical-dressed individuals were particularly skilled at fighting. Though some of the gunners grazed him, which was the best they could do. If Nero had to compare them to anything, he'd compare them to the old members of the Order. While they were more skilled than civilians, the only real way they'd win a fight against him would be through sheer overwhelming numbers and there simply weren't enough of them to be a threat.

As he nervously watched the teen pick apart his group with such ease, Luke quickly signaled for his remaining grunts to retreat back into the Bullhead with the intention of shutting the boy out. However, it seemed that the boy understood his intention. Materializing a gun out of thin air, the boy shot a bullet, blasting the one holding the heiress' rope, with another taking out the person next to him.

Seeing as retreat was no longer an option and the teen was shooting anyone that got close to the aircraft's ramp, Luke reached into his coat and pulled out his own weapon, confident that he could kill the damn kid since he was far superior in combat to the grunts. Once the device was out, a quick twitch of the wrist caused it to shift into its initial combat form. Soon, the redhead was holding a two-handed battle axe with a noticeably larger than average head and two similarly sized blades. The shaft of the axe was sleek, silver, as was the pair of wicked-looking blades, whilst the handle and the head were a dark crimson. There was a small grille on each side of the axe head, through which came small puffs of smoke as the weapon transformed, and a small circular opening was present between the blades opposite the shaft.

Now that he was properly armed, the ram Faunus charged at the boy, determined to kill him before he could take out any of his few remaining men. The half devil just gave a questionable look before kicking the nearest grunt away and materializing a sword and rested it on his shoulder. Luke attempted to cleave the boy in front of him in half, but the boy leapt back just in time to avoid the strike. He was about to try again when he heard steps behind him.

He turned to see the boy walking nonchalantly towards the Bullhead. The redhead was about to shoot forward again, but had noted that the boy wasn't even using his blade; he was just resting it on his shoulder. Luke growled in frustration and yelled "What's the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't even going to use it?" The boy just looked at his own sword, and tilted his head to the side while shrugging his shoulders. Angry, he shot forward. Eventually the boy decided to let the ram Faunus have some fun, and started to swing his blade.

Despite himself, Luke couldn't help but grin at the challenge his current opponent was proving to be. As their weapons locked, he first thought that he would be capable of simply outmuscling his foe, but after a few seconds, the teen proved that it could even match his fierce strength. A quick flick of the wrist nudged the blade out of the way enough for the ram Faunus to knock it aside but the obscure being slipped sideways before he could hit his target.

Finally, Nero was enjoying himself; the horned redhead was proving to be much better opponent for him than the others. The skill he was showing with his weapon was impressive; especially the strength behind each blow was nothing to scoff at. Finally wanting to end this, Nero started revving his blade. The sound roared like a motorcycle as the color of the blade turned into a molten orange. Nero charged at his opponent, who also charged back. Their weapons kept slashing at each other, not one of them giving up until both of them locked each other up. Nero revved his blade one more time before he cut through Luke's weapon and knocked the pieces out of his hand. Now unarmed, the redhead simply couldn't cope with Nero's assault and, despite his best efforts, was soon knocked out by a rather powerful blow to the head. A quick glance around revealed that the various soldiers were either still unconscious or huddled against the trees after having retreated to the edges of the clearing in an attempt to stay as far away from him as possible without actually going into the forest proper.

Seeing that there were no more threats, Nero looked over at the girl in the aircraft, idly noting that she had freed her hands and removed her collar at some point, but flinched when he saw the intense terror and familiarity that she was looking at him with. "Hey" Nero called out. "You okay?"

Shuffling behind the side of the Bullhead's open entrance after hearing the concern of her savior, Weiss Schnee regarded the strange teen with more nostalgia than fear. She had seen him take out a good majority of the White Fang goons and he had a fight with their leader.

But why did he seem so familiar to her? She questioned herself and she unconsciously handled the angel necklace around her neck gently.

Suddenly without warning, Nero brought out his gun and shot by her, missing her head by mere inches. Though she would never admit it later, Weiss screamed at the sudden attack that almost killed her. She immediately ducked inside the Bullhead, reluctantly taking her eyes off the boy, only to see where the bullet had impacted. Lying on the ground just behind where she had previously been standing was another uniformed White fang Faunus with a gun in his hand and a bullet buried in his chest.

"Oh, shit! Look, I sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

Gaining a bit of courage, she tried to walk out of the Bullhead towards her savior. He patiently waited for her to walk towards him, probably not wanting to move to accidently frighten her. When she got close enough, she then noticed the angel necklace.

Just before she could ask questions, they were both deafened by the sound of an approaching Bullhead that she had previously not noticed due to her strange thoughts concerning the teen in front of her. Said Bullhead then opened fire on her savior. Nero thought this was an attempt to attack Weiss, so he tackled her to the ground and covered her body as he was hit by multiple bullets. Weiss choked down her screams as a now bloody Nero was covering her body and took a proper look at the incoming aircraft. She had saw, much to her relief and frustration, that it carried the snowflake logo of the Schnee Dust Company, meaning that it was almost certainly there to rescue her.

She felt herself become lighter after Nero dragged himself off of her and tried to stand guard until he noticed the logo himself. Nero then suggested that she should stay inside the Bullhead she was hiding in before just in case it had been stolen. She obliged as the Bullhead struggled to fit into the clearing.

As soon as the craft was firmly on the ground, the side door swung open to reveal the group of guard who were assigned to protect her back at the hotel. The crowd quickly spread out around Nero, all pointing their weapons at him. Weiss was about to protest when she saw another figure come out of the door, one that Weiss immediately recognized and ran over to.

"Father!" the sixteen-year-old cried as she tackled the man. He had the same white hair as his daughter, though it was kept far shorter, and his skin was not quite as pale. He was currently wearing a smart dark grey suit and it seemed that he hadn't quite decided whether to be pleased that his daughter had been found and was safe or angry that the White Fang had kidnapped her in the first place. Deciding to be angry later, he gave his daughter a quick onceover to check for injuries. Aside from some minor rope burn on her wrists and around her neck and slightly bruised feet, she seemed fine.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Nero asked as both Schnees turned to see him leaning on his sword, occasionally pushing a gun barrel out of his face. Despite being shot many times, he looked even more healthy and better than before, minus the blood.

"Father, let him go. He saved my life" Weiss demanded.

"You…" started as he walked over fiercely towards Nero, who was busy picking his ear. He stopped right in front of the teen before bowing to him. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life, not only for today, but also for four years ago."

"Sir?" one of the guards asked.

Mr. Schnee turned around and ordered "Stand down. Stand down. This boy here is a hero."

"Father?"

"I shall explain later Weiss. Now, let us go home shall we? You are also welcome to come along with us boy."

Nero gave a slight smirk. "Sure, thanks for the offer."

**DSW**

Once everyone was inside, the aircraft rose up into the sky and flew off back to the city whilst the teenager asked Nero why he seemed so familiar.

"That's because I also saved you a few years back. You were about to be kidnapped when I came in to save you. After I did, I let you that angel necklace. You looked so relieved and happy when you received it, I thought of letting you keep it."

Weiss stared at Nero in awe as he explained this. Not once, but twice did he save her. He even managed to take out a giant group of White Fang grunts, even their commander. Her cheeks started to color with a dust of pink.

"Nero, my boy, what are you doing right now?" Mr. Schnee questioned.

"Nothing really, just travelling, being a mercenary." Nero said nonchalantly.

"At such a young age… Then how would you like a job as a bodyguard?"

Silence swept through the aircraft before Nero asked. "I'm sorry sir, but huh?"

Mr. Schnee laughed before explaining himself. "Well, dear boy. Your combat skills are incredible and you seem to have a good heart."

Nero just raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked at Weiss, who was still staring at him; with more pink spreading across her cheeks. He mentally debated the pros and cons about this job. Which, to his surprise, he found hardly any cons.

Mr. Schnee saw him pondering over this and chuckled "Now, now, dear boy. I do not mean to rush you. Tell you what, how about you give me your answer tomorrow?"

Nero nodded as the aircraft landed on the property of Schnee manor and all three passengers were escorted to the mansion.

**DSW**

Nero had finished taking a shower and walked out of the bathroom with only his pants on when he saw that Weiss was sitting on his bed waiting for him. Nero had a blush and panicked look on his face when he tried to think about what she wanted.

Weiss saw this blush and then blushed herself. "This isn't what it looks like. I just want to talk to you" She panicked as she stared at Nero's fit body.

Nero hesitated before he accepted her request and sat down beside her.

She started the conversation. "So, how did you learn to fight like that?"

"I was raised in a cult called the Order; they basically believed a story that a demon betrayed his own kind to save the humans. Wasn't that much into religion luckily. They taught us how to fight to be able to protect not only ourselves, but the people around us as well."

Weiss nodded before looking at the cast on his arm. "What happened to your arm?" Upon hearing this, Nero's eyes directed themselves to the ground with a sad look. "S-sorry, I-I just didn't-"

"It's alright. I got it when I was just a kid. Something really severe happed to my arm, forcing me to keep it bandaged up like this. I will never be able to use this arm the way I used to before."

Weiss gave him a sad look before asking another question. "Are these necklaces special to you?"

Nero gently caressed the angel necklace around his neck. "Yea, they were given to the girl I fell in love with. I purposely gave each other a matching set. But then she died in an accident…"

Weiss started mentally scolding herself. She should really stop asking such personal questions. She shifted closer. "Well, I've been asking all the questions. So why don't you ask me any?"

"Okay, so do you have any combat experience?"

Weiss shook her head "Not much. Most of my time is devoted to studying."

Nero shrugged. "What kinds of subjects do you study?"

"The important ones, you know, like Grimm, Faunus, Dust, and Finances."

"Okay. Now I am about to ask you a question that you may be uncomfortable with. So it will be your choice if you want to answer of not. Understand?"

Weiss nodded her head as she prepared herself for the question.

"Do you feel lonely?"

"Huh?" This question threw Weiss off guard.

"Do you feel lonely?"

She gave him a confused look. "Why do you-"

"It's because of what I saw while I was in your mansion. Though your father did seem to care about you, that was just that time he was with you. Throughout the day, he was busy, unable to spare you even a glance. I'm not sure about if you have any other family, whenever I see you, you're always by yourself."

Weiss began to leak tears out as Nero held her close, comforting her. "Yes I am lonely. Since I am the heiress, I am expected to be presentable and to be at the top. I don't want to ruin my father's image. But I also want to be able to be with someone. To be able to share memories and laughter. All I remember with my family is just one vacation, and it was cut short due to my dad's business." She was now crying as she held herself close to Nero's chest.

He let her bring herself closer as she wept on his bare skin, slowly patting her on the back stroking her hair. What appeared to be ten minutes felt like hours as the heiress let her sadness flow out of her. After letting loose, she wiped away her tears, and walked towards the door.

She stopped just as she was about to exit the room before turning around to ask one final question. "Nero, if you do become my bodyguard, will you also be my friend?"

Nero looked at her and saw a little girl, tiny when compared to the world. Where ever she walked, there was an invisible barrier around her, not allowing anyone to pass through it. After a long period of silence he answered "Yes"

She smiled softly and whispered "Thank you…" and walked out of the room.

**DSW**

Mr. Schnee walked down the hall in his suit when he saw Nero walking towards him.

"Ah, Nero! I was looking for you."

"I bet you were sir. Now about your offer." Nero had a serious look as he looked at Mr. Schnee straight in the face.

"I accept"


	3. To Beacon

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Rebmul: Hell yea, CUE THE BADASS MUSIC (*pressed jukebox) ... (*presses jukebox) ... (*presses jukebox) (*presses jukebox) (*presses jukebox) (*presses jukebox) (*presses jukebox) (*presses jukebox) (*presses jukebox) (*presses jukebox) (*presses jukebox) PLAY THE MUSIC ALREADY!**

**lioncousin: At first I actually wanted to have Nero reborn. But then I thought, screw that Kami stuff people keep using including myself and; it's DMC screw that BS. Being trapped in a younger body, remember that he still has his DB (devil bringer), but yea I'll say that's he's still strong, but not godlike strong. I also had the feeling someone would be curious about them becoming snarky. Trust me, I may or may have not had this covered. Depends on what you believe in. **

**1 Year Later (Trust me, I'll try and provide details of the past later)**

Nero strode behind Weiss as they boarded a high-class airship wearing his classical attire of a long, black-purple and red coat with the Schnee insignia sewn into both shoulders. This was accompanied by a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, along with a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. A large duffel bag slung over his shoulder and headphones were secured on his neck.

They were both sitting in an area that had a few benches, which was surprisingly quiet. Weiss tried to look like the proper heiress she was, straight, clean, neat, and smart. Nero on the other hand just acted like who he was.

Nero calmly sat with his eyes closed with his feet propped up on the other bench, leaning his head back and putting one of the headphone speakers close to his ear. Weiss was looking at him with a frown on her face. She then just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, instead of acting like Mr. High and Mighty himself, you should just act more natural, like you were before." Nero commented while sighing.

"No one asked you!" She shot back.

"I know but… what happened to the cheerful teen that I accepted to protect?" Nero opened one eye and had a staring contest with her.

"She grew up and decided that that kind of girl wasn't meant to be in this world." She said curtly before turning her head away.

_Flashback  
>"You what?!" Weiss' scream was heard from the mansion to the very edge of the property.<em>

_Nero massaged his ear before answering. "You heard me correctly. I accepted the job to be your bodyguard."_

_Never ever admitting this in her life, she squealed with joy and tackled Nero with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This means you're going to be my friend, right?"_

_Nero chuckled before saying "Yes, yes I am."_

_Flashback End_

"They grow up so fast." Nero smirked

"Then why don't you grow up too?" Weiss remarked before walking off, clearly wanting some alone time.

"_I don't want you to stop being the man who I loved."_

A few minutes passed before Nero cursed and pulled his head back up. "Dammit, now I can't sleep."

**DSW**

When the ship finally landed at Beacon academy, Nero was trailing behind Weiss while two other men in suits followed carry luggage on a rack. Nero looked around, admiring the beauty of the school. When he looked at the courtyard, a wave of nostalgia hit him. It reminded him of his first days when he joined the 'Order'.

Everyone was walking or running around with their friends. Conversations between one another would come up. Some had feelings of excitement, some were afraid, and some didn't know how to feel. All they would know was that they were going to work hard, for both their future and the future of the world. He remembered when he first walked through those doors with Kyrie by his side… The light shone on both of them like God himself was giving them his blessing… Her beautiful hair shined in it…

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorm?"

That voice snapped him out of his head. He quickly saw a young girl in a red hooded cloak spinning around dizzily before collapsing onto the luggage. Lucky for him, he managed to Weiss out of the way before the suitcases could bury her.

Weiss looked at the girl angrily before asking "What are you doing?!"

The girl got up to reveal that she had silver eyes and black-red hair. "Uhh, sorry." The girl apologized as she sat up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" The white haired girl scolded.

Nero did his best to suppress a sigh as he helped gather the scattered luggage. He was frowning at how Weiss was not only scolding because of an accident, but was also not giving her the chance to answer.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" Weiss questioned before giving another shake of the bottle she was holding. She felt an arm snatch hers as she turned to see Nero with a frown on his face.

"At least give her the chance to answer." He scowled

"Why sh-" Weiss started.

"Because it's rude." Nero gave a smirk as Weiss's eyes started to burn with fury.

"We-"

"It's also not very nice"

"Bu-"

"It's just mean"

"H-"

"It makes people feel low."

"-"

"They may also be trying to say something important." Nero finally stopped talking; also giving Weiss a smirk. She just rolled her eyes.

She sighed and reluctantly asked. "Alright, fine. What do you want to say?" She turned to the red cloaked girl.

"Bleeehhhhrrrggg achooo!" She sneezed causing a small nonlethal explosion resulting in smoke, lightning, and other effects from the ignition of the Dust.

The bottle flew out of Weiss's hand before it landed on the ground before rolling towards a black boot. The intact bottle was picked up by a young girl with brilliant yellowish-orange eyes, whom had kept her attention on her book the whole time. She turned the bottle before looking at the logo, and then focused her attention from where it came from. The young woman noticed that Weiss was on the ground while scolding the red girl. While that was happening, she was covered by a boy who had taken the explosion for her, and was frowning at this exchange.

"That is not what I had in mind." Nero said dryly while dusting himself off.

"Unbelieveable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about." The white haired girl complained as she stomped on the ground, causing the soot on the ground to fly back onto Nero.

"I'm really, really sorry." The red-haired girl apologized, while poking her two pointer fingers together in an ashamed manner.

"Uh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss questioned as she insulted Ruby.

Nero couldn't help but sigh, right after telling her to stop cutting the poor girl off. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

"Well, I-I…" Ruby started before she was interrupted by Weiss.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know? We're here to fight monsters, so-"

"Weiss" Nero voice shot a bolt of fear through Weiss and the silver eyed girl. They both looked at a slightly pissed off Nero who was glaring. Weiss could feel herself shrink as he kept his look on her. "I don't care what happens. **You **are going to have a morning exercise routine tomorrow led by **me,** **if** you don't let this girl complete a least **one** sentence."

Weiss paled at what Nero had said. She had once asked him to help her combat training and exercise. The actual combat training was great for Weiss. But for exercising, that was the first and last time she would ever ask. Nero was a sadistic Spartan trainer when it came to exercise. She gulped loudly and nodded her head furiously.

_Flashback  
>Weiss' eyes had an unnatural glint of excitement in them when she stood in front of Nero. "Train me!"<em>

_Nero cocked an eyebrow as he replied with an intelligent answer of "what?"_

_Weiss clenched a fist and repeated herself. "train me! You're a strong person, but I don't want to keep being the damsel in distress. I feel that my combat tutors aren't pushing me or giving me any progress."_

"_You want me… to push you to your limits for exercises… and you want me to teach you how to fight?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Nero shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, why not?" before turning around. Weiss cheered and danced on the spot, unaware of the shit-eating grin Nero wore on his face._

_**DSW**_

"_GGGOOODDDDD MORNING WEISS SCCCHHNNNEEEEEEEEE!" Weiss jumped from her bed and landed on the floor, groaning in pain. She looked up to see Nero in his combat gear and Blue Rose in hand._

"_What time is it?" She moaned a she got off the floor. ""5 in the _morning_?!"_

"_The early bird catches the worm, maggot! And this bird is gonna catch the worm __**real **__fast if you don't start running!" Nero yelled as he started shooting at Weiss' feet. She screamed in fear and bolted out the door. "Dance little worm! Dance!" Nero cackled as he kept shooting making the poor white haired girl dance whiling running.  
>Flashback End<em>

Ruby taking the opportunity let out a cold tone. "I said I was sorry princess."

"It's heiress actually." Another feminine voice replied in a calm tone.

A girl Weiss' and Nero's age walked up holding the bottle that had rolled in her direction. The main characteristics that stood apart was her waist length hair and a bow tied on her head.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl in black stated to Ruby.

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss smugly stated.

"Wait for it…" Nero whispered to red cloaked girl.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" The raven haired girl finished in an insulting manner.

"Told you" Nero shrugged his shoulders; both the insult and remark caused the silver eyed female to giggle. This caused the girl with the bottle to give Nero a flat stare. "Hey don't look at me. Unless you like what you see."

"Nero Sparda (yes that's going to be his name, lay off me), mysterious bodyguard/mercenary to the heiress Weiss Schnee. Right arm has always been in a cast due to an unknown even in the past." The black haired girl said.

Nero gave a deadpanned stare before answering. "Are people seriously stalking me now?"

"Wha…how dare the…the nerve of…" Weiss started not managing to get the words out as she scoffed and swiped the bottle from the bow-tied girl before storming off. "Come on Nero!"

Just as she was out of ear shot, Nero said in a gravelly, raspy, sarcastic voice, "Your bidding, master" before following Weiss.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted.

**DSW**

"Did you seriously have to be like that to her?" Nero questioned

"What did you expect? She's a child who doesn't belong here."

"Were all technically children here you know…" Nero reasoned. "Plus I bet you were exactly like that at her age. No, scratch that, when I became your bodyguard."

"Shut up! Remind me why you can talk to me like this?" Weiss asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I'm your bodyguard" Nero deadpanned again.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again, and I felt really really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." From the beginning to the end of that sentence, both Nero and Weiss slowly turned their heads to see the young girl from earlier with a blonde haired girl.

"You!" Weiss yelled at Ruby causing her to jump into her sister's arms.

"Oh, gosh, it's happening again! Save me Mr. Snow Hair!" Ruby exclaimed causing Nero to sweat drop at the nickname she gave him.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The heiress scolded.

"Oh my gosh, you really exploded." The blonde girl remarked.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" The girl defended as she got out of the pair of arms. "What's this?" She asked as Weiss shoved a pamphlet in front of her face.

"Please Weiss, not that. She's only a young girl. She has too much to live for." Nero sarcastically pleaded.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained, while operating a Schnee Dust product, although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide on Dust practice and application in the field." Weiss explained, although to Nero her voice got more high pitched and faster as she gave the information. After all, he also was forced to memorize this monologue thanks to Mr. High and Mighty.

"Ummmm?" The red head confusingly stated.

"She's calling you incompetent." Nero bluntly said.

"You really want to start making thing up with me?" Weiss asked.

"Look uhhh, it sound like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you try to start over and be friends ok?" The blonde girl said trying to mend things over.

"Yea great idea sis." The young girl remarked before turning to Weiss and cleared her throat. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yea and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall… white haired… and fit over here." Weiss sarcastically replied while gesturing towards Nero.

Everyone gave Weiss a curious glance. Weiss looked at each person in confusion until she realized what she said. She instantly started blushing at what she said and ran off. "Don't follow me."

Nero blushed a bit as well as feedback from a mike came onto the speakers.

A man named Ozpin cleared his throat a bit as well as fixed his glasses. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to…"

Nero inwardly groaned at this, more speeches. He swore, every time some important person made a massive speech, something big would always happen later in life that's related to the speech sooner or later.

He sighed with relief as Ozpin walked off the stage. He then saw a blonde woman walk up to the microphone. Thankfully, this wasn't a speech, but instructions.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. You're initiation will begin the day after tomorrow. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

The blond put her hand on her hips, glancing over to her sister. "He seemed kinda… off. Like he wasn't all there, you know?"

"Probably because, like almost all male adults I know, need a cup of coffee in his hands," Nero gave a slight grin at his response.

Ruby grinned up at him. "Thanks for helping me earlier. This is my sister, Yang."

Nero looked over Yang and couldn't help but give a light wolf whistle, which she responded to in kind but added in a grin. "Nice to meet you, name's Nero."

Yang looked over him for a moment, her lilac eyes attempting to strip him down as she grinned, then lightly punched his good arm. "Same here. Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister, and best fighter in my year at Signal Academy."

"Get off me you buffoons!" They heard Weiss' voice shout from the hall as it seemed she was trying to push someone off.

"Sorry, but I better get going." Nero apologized and jogged towards the voice, with Ruby and Yang following him.

**DSW**

When Nero arrived, he saw the heiress stuck between a pair of boys, both of whom were wearing armor. Whilst Nero couldn't make out what was being said due to the noise being made by all of the other students in the auditorium, it was clear from the body language that they were not having a friendly discussion.

At the sight, the white-haired boy focused a small amount of killing intent on the two boys harassing Weiss. They all looked to see the source, which Weiss ran towards and hid behind when she saw him. The boys stalked towards the half-devil, only to stop a few finches away from his face. Both gave him a glare leaking with their own killing intent. This barely fazed Nero before he smirked. "Looks like you both got a jacked up notion of fair play" his smirk turned into a scowl and growled. "And it's starting to piss me off.". He gently pushed Weiss behind him for Ruby and Yang to catch her. He then jerked his head back to shake his headphones off.

As soon as they hit the ground, both boys threw a punch at him. Nero simply jumped over their heads to land right behind them. He leapt backwards to avoid a pair of kicks. After landing, Nero saw them pull out their weapons. One boy pulled out a mace, the other pulled out a set of twin daggers.

Yang and Ruby took a step forward to intervene, but were stopped by Weiss. "What are you doing? We've got to help him!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No, just watch. This is actually one of the few amazing times I get to see him fight… even if he's not trying." Weiss said, mesmerized by the fake match.

Nero kept on dodging each and every one of the boys' furious attacks until he decided to be generous and let them get a hit. He stood still, with his guard down. The boy with the mace smirked and hit Nero with his full strength.

The sisters gasped as they saw Nero fly through the air and roll on the ground limply. This image changed as just before the rolling momentum stopped, he leaned on his left elbow on the ground in a pose you would see in a magazine. "So you're lookin' to play, huh?" He asked in a voice that sounded like he was toying with them, which he was. He rolled onto his back looking straight up at the girls to see their reactions.

Weiss had a look of excitement in her eyes. Ruby looked at him in awe and wonder. Yang was ginning like mad at him.

Nero chuckled before putting his arm under his head in a relaxed position before continuing. "Alright, I guess I got some time to kill…"

Both of the boys jumped into the air attempting to crush and stab him. He rolled out of the way, while the girls backed off. Both of them growled in frustration. "I'm going to enjoy taking you down a few notches" the one with the mace he growled once again.

Nero stood back up, chuckling. "Whatever you say, kid."

God damn, he was having too much fun doing this. In a loud silence, he mentally thanked Dante for one of the special gifts he gave him.

_Flashback  
>"Here kid, I know you don't like reading. Neither do I, but I think you might like this." Dante was standing in front of Nero as he handed him a book.<em>

"_Dante's How to Guide to Becoming the Ultimate Badass and Pissing People __Off …Really? You've got to be kidding me…" Nero gave Dante a deadpan stare._

"_Trust me kid, you're gonna love it."  
>Flashback End<em>

Nero would be amazed if Dante hadn't found a way to troll God yet. He turned to the girls that were watching. "So, we have to get ready soon?" All three of nodded their heads and Nero sighed. He finally decided to go on the offensive. He ran and delivered a double foot kick to the second boys face. The boy guarded, but the kick was too strong, sending him careening out a window.

The first one tried to take an opportunity, but Nero was too quick. He punched the boy square in the face, sending him flying down the hall. Before landing, Nero caught the boy by the leg, pulled him back to a good distance of elbow length, and punched him in the face once more to the ground. A small crater formed from where his body landed.

Nero turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "And that's… how you do it." He said in a teaching manner before walking down to the ballroom.

When he walked away, Weiss snapped out of her excited trance. She looked behind her, seeing Ruby and Yang grinning sheepishly at her. "Get away from me." She said curtly before walking off.

**DSW**

In the ballroom, everyone was getting ready for bed. Nero had found and saved a quiet spot for both him and Weiss. As Weiss tried to fall asleep, the half-devil decided to go explore the area. He walked around seeing everyone talking, snuggling in their sleeping bags, and… walking around in a one piece pajama? Nero let out a small snort of laughter when he saw a boy with blond hair walk into the fray with his pajamas on.

While walking around, he took out a small book and tried to read from it. Even though he hated reading, a small series of books someone wrote actually caught his interest and he actually enjoyed them. His attention was suddenly turned to see Ruby and Yang lying together and decided to walk towards them and make some small talk.

"Oh, Nero, how's it going?" Yang asked when the sisters saw him walking towards them. She eyed his muscles on his body.

"Not bad. How's it going with you guys?"

"Fine" The blond girl answered while eying his body. "_Damn he's hot. I wonder what it would take to 'get to know each' in bed?"_

"Even though it wasn't much, that was an awesome fight you had. With those moves and one liners, it was almost like I was watching a movie or playing a video game." Ruby's eyes sparked with a fan girl expression as she started at Nero.

Nero sweat dropped as he saw Yang and Ruby were unconsciously drooling with goofy looks of joy on their faces. He bent his head down to see a piece of paper under Ruby's head. "So, what's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby explained.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuuute…" Yang teased before getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." The silver eyed girl remarked.

"What about Jaune?" Yang motioned to the blond with the one-piece pajama. "There you go plus one friend. That's one hundred percent increase." She tried to cheer her sister up.

"I'm also pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Ruby somberly stated.

"Then how about throwing me into the mix?" Nero asked with a surprised look coming from Ruby. "Hey, I may be the bodyguard to Weiss, but that doesn't mean I act all high and mighty."

"There, you made another friend. So now you have two friends and one enemy." The older sister optimistically said before being hit in the face with a pillow again.

"Look kid" Nero started getting a small pout from Ruby. "It's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

The three heard a match being lit, which caught their attention. Ruby sat up as she looked from the source of light to see the black haired girl from before currently reading a book. Her sleepwear appeared to be a modified black yukata of some kind.

"That girl…" Ruby absently stated.

"Yea…" Nero trailed.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." The younger sister explained.

"Well now's your chance." Yang remarked. "C'mon Nero, help me out." Nero shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed one of ruby's arms while the older sister grabbed the other.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Ruby exclaimed as she was being dragged off, and was making grunting noises.

"Helllllooooooo…" The violet eyed girl sang. "I believe you two may know each other?" She finished.

The black haired girl lowered her book after hearing ruby's noises. "Aren't you that girl that exploded and the heiress' bodyguard?"

"Don't worry, I always make sure she within my sight or capable distance." Nero replied calmly. Ever since he lived with Weiss, he always tried to keep her within a distance that he could sense danger and react fast enough.

"Uh yea, my names Ruby." The red head said, while offering her hand, but took it back when Blake didn't shake it. "…but you can call me crater… ahhh actually you can just call me Ruby." She finished in embarrassment.

"Okay." The girl simply stated as she continued to read her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know help me." The younger sister replied back as she then put a smile on her face.

"So what's your name?" The white haired boy asked.

Blake let out a sigh from the distraction. "Blake." She replied in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." Yang said trying to make conversation.

"Thanks." Blake irritatingly replied.

"It goes great with your… pajamas." The violet eyed female remarked.

"Riiiight." The raven haired girl sarcastically replied.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang continued, while Ruby laughed nervously and Nero shook his head.

"Yes, it's a lovely. Almost as lovely as this book… that I will continue to read… as soon as you leave." Blake stated while looking back at her book.

"Yang the poor girl clearly wants to be left alone right now. So you think we should?" Nero asked while bringing back up the book he had.

"What's it about?" The young girl asked.

"Huh?" Blake replied confused for a bit.

"You book. Does it have a name?" Ruby questioned.

"Well i-it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over is body." The black haired girl remarked.

"Oh yea… that's real lovely." Yang said in an unsure manner.

Blake's interest was suddenly turned to Nero's hand that was holding the book he brought out earlier. "Devil May Cry" she read aloud, not seeing the full title. "What is that book about?"

The group's attention was turned to Nero who had brought his book up. "Well that's a bit hard to explain. Devil May Cry is a series. This book here is about a demon who betrayed his kind to save innocent humans."

"Yang used to read to me every night before bed…" Ruby interrupted. "Stories about heroes and monsters… it is kinda what made me to want to become a Huntress." Ruby gave a small, absent minded smile.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake amusingly asked.

"Well I'm hoping we all will. As a girl… I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who could protect themselves." The red head girl commented.

"That's very ambitious for a child…" Blake started with a small smile on her face. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." She finished with a small frown.

"Yea? Well we can at least try what the heroes always do in fairy tales; try to achieve our goals." Nero reasoned.

"Yea… That 's why we're here to make it better." Ruby retorted.

"Awww I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang teasingly replied while making silly noises, and picked up Ruby in a hug.

"Ugh, cut it out!" Yang's little sister exclaimed before throwing a punch at Yang's face causing the two to playfully fight with Nero simply watching from the sidelines.

"Blake laughed lightly. "Is it okay if I borrow that series sometime? It sounds interesting." Nero turned to her, looking at her with an unreadable look on his face. He showed a small grin before nodding his head and handed her the book he was carrying. "And Ruby, Yang, Nero, it's a pleasure to…" She stopped as she was interrupted.

"What in the world is going on over here? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss, whom was wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, annoyingly asked as she walked up. "And you…" She pointed to Nero. "Aren't you supposed to be by my side at all times?"

Nero, for who knows how many time today, sighed before answering. "Sorry Weiss, I just didn't know the delicate heiress would feel lonely without her strong bodyguard."

"Y-yea right! Just go to sleep already!" The heiress exclaimed. Nero chuckled before walking off back towards his spot.

Weiss turned back to the three girls, scanning them. She clenched her fists and walked off. But before she did that, she growled at them while they looked at her with confusion on their faces. "Back off, he's mine…"

**Hhhmmm, I do admit, it's not the best. I am a bit unhappy that I am showing the main storyline instead of a development. But I prefer to have the main story, and have both flashbacks and other chapters dedicated to the past. Hope you enjoy the party, cuz is about ta get even CRAAAZIER... I feel like I'm putting Dante to shame doing that.**


	4. Lending a Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**holloichigo12: Thanks, it's good to know that I managed to get his personality into the story. Heh, yea, I also loved the idea when Dante gave Nero his How To book. Yes, I think there should be devil arms in the story. I don't know about his arm.**

**Rebmul: I know that Nero's not a multi women kinda man, I'm just attempting to show a bit of comedy and find ways to get Weiss riled up. Her saying "Back off" is showing that she has strong feelings for him even though she won't admit it to him.**

**lioncousin: Yea... I guess she is. Thanks for your opinion about how I am doing the story right now.**

_After her conflicting performance, Weiss Schnee watched as the audience applauded for her. They saw her performance as a spectacular show, but Nero knew more._

_Watching from the front, he saw the conflict that went through Weiss' mind. He could see the sadness from her eyes. He could feel the loneliness as each word was sung. He knew that this girl had been through. But after hearing her sing, he could feel that it was worse than what he had thought._

_After taking her bow and the curtains closed, Nero stood off his seat and headed to the back stage. When he arrived, he saw the owners of the theatre having a conversation with the heiress. They congratulated her on her singing and that it was an honor to hear her sing. Needing to keep up her image, she smiled and bowed in respect. As they left, she sighed and looked up to see Nero. She ran up to the boy and held him close. He held her back and stroked her hair, calming her down._

_Nero's eyes sharpened when he heard a sound. Gently guiding her, he directed Weiss to a closet wardrobe. Leading her in, much to her confusion, he smiled gently and said "Sorry, but the show gets R rated from here" before closing the doors on her._

_Peeking out from the crack, she saw men dressed up in black and masks surround her bodyguard. He smirked before putting his one hand on his blade and performing a front flip forward, kicking one goon into the wall. _

_One of the masked minions charged Nero swinging his weapon, but the teen deflected the hit with his sword, knocking that thug to the ground. Placing the blade behind him without looking, he blocked another sword slash before kicking the goon who tried to attack him into another one. Looking back to the thug on the ground, he put a foot to prevent the thug's escape, and drove Red Queen into the thug._

_Redirecting another one of the goon's attacks, Nero turned him around and stabbed the masked minion right through his gut. Turning to his backside, with his sword still through the body, used the thug's body to slam another goon into the ground. The white haired teen repeated the process a second time, arching his back; he directed the body to slam another goon to the ground. Nero then used his sword like a baseball bat and hit three more thugs, the third goon flying through the air, his head embedded in a concrete wall._

_The heiress saw her bodyguard rest his blade on his shoulder. She had a mixture of horror and excitement on her face. He had taken out all the thugs without even taking a scratch. The excitement left her face when she saw more thugs appear behind Nero in the air, their blades poised to drive right through her bodyguard._

**DSW**

"Nero!" Weiss screamed out as she rose up and reached her hand out. Her breathing was rapid, face pale, and body drenched in sweat. She looked to her right, seeing the teen from her dream with a hand reached out. "Hey you're awake." Nero said with a smile. He reached to his left, producing a mug of a steaming brown liquid. "I brought you some coffee."

Weiss still was panting in shock. She looked around, scouting her surroundings until she remembered where she was. When she looked back to her bodyguard, he had a confused look on his face. Attempting to get rid of her shock, she swiped the mug and took a sip from the mug. Putting it down, she looked at the half devil straight in the eye and ordered "Promise me you'll never leave me!"

Nero gave her a confused look. "Look, if it's about what happened last night-"

"Do it!"

Nero sighed while shaking his head. "Fine, fine, I promise."

**DSW**

As the students were getting ready, the young heiress was talking to another young woman with red hair, fully decked out in a female Spartan gear, complete with a bronze circlet on her brow. "So Pyrrha, have you given any though as to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself." The tone Weiss was using was one of such warmth and adoration it could be considered sickening.

Nero, for his part, was on the other side of the locker room. He gave a rough cough, sounding like something along the lines of "kissass." A strange cough indeed.

Pyrrha rested a hand at her hip and replied politely with a small smile. "Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss gained a bright look in her eyes, acting a bit timid as she asked "Well I was thinking… maybe you and I could be on a team together."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, closing her own locker as she responded with a warm, polite tone that seemed to be standard for her. "Well that sounds grand."

Weiss smiled and nodded happily. "Great!" She then turned to herself, mutter in such silent tones that only one half human could hear her. "This will be perfect. The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now" We'll be popular. We'll be celebrities. We'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!"

"Except him" Nero said breaking Weiss out of her thoughts.

Jaune, completely oblivious to Weiss' lack of interest, and Pyrrha's attempt at gaining his attention, leaned in towards Weiss, ignoring Pyrrha for the moment. "Hey Snow Angel, names Jaune Arc. Rolls off the tongue, ladies love it. Sooo… been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and I would be making a good one. What do you say?"

Pyrrha popped up with her warm smile on full blast to Jaune, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each."

Jaune looked over to her with a boyish grin as her turned to face her, "Oh, you don't say? Well, hot stuff, maybe if you play your cards right you could end up with the winning team."

At this, Weiss placed herself between the two, separating them apart. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Deciding to save the poor blond boy from a terrible fate, Nero stepped in wearing his full combat outfit. "Maybe he doesn't but I do. Top graduate of Sanctum, and winner of the Minstral Regional Tournament four years in a row, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Nero Sparda?! Wh-what are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked surprised that the teen was right beside her.

"Wait, you know her Nero?" Weiss asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Meh, I met her at all four of those tournaments. She's was pretty tough." Nero replied stroking his chin.

"Are you kidding me?! You won the tournament at the age of twelve, with a disabled arm no less! That's the biggest record for the youngest age winning! If you hadn't forfeited every time you were about to win against me, you would've won **five** times in a row!"Pyrrha exclaimed, sparkles forming around her eyes.

Weiss looked at him with eyes wide open. "I never thought you were **that** strong."

"Uhhh, dude, I still don't know her…" Jaune cut himself into the conversation.

Weiss sent Jaune a cold glare before revealing a very important piece of information about her. "She is on the front of every single Pumpkin Peeps Marshmallow flakes box."

Nero gave Weiss a flat stare. "Really? Out of all the unique things about this girl, you chose the one that you would have to use to get an idiot to understand? "

"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon character!"

The white haired teen face-palmed at this while his charge gave him a triumphant smile "Never mind" He sighed.

The hall's speaker suddenly flared up to life, with Glynda Goodwitch's voice ringing throughout the school. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students please report to beacon cliff immediately."

**DSW**

Nero looked down at the decorated steel pad that he was standing on. He looked at Weiss giving her a 'you have got to be kidding me' look which she responded with a shake of her head. He chuckled when he heard Ruby give a small squeak that sounded like a 'what'?

After receiving their instructions, all the students prepared themselves to be launched. Nero then heard Jaune get Ozpin's attention. "I have a um… question. How will we be getting there? Are you dropping us off?"

"No Jaune." Nero answered for Ozpin. "He's going to tie us to a shark, duct tape a bunch of plastic explosives onto us, stuff us into a cannon, and shoot us into a volcano." He continued sarcastically.

Ozpin nearly smiled at this joke. "Oh no. You will be falling."

Several of the students were being launched now, Weiss getting ready as she flew into the air.

"Did you hand out parachutes?"

"No. You will be coming up with your own landing strategy."

Jaune's pressure plate sounded off. "So what exactly is a landing strate-"He was then flung off into the air, spinning as he flew and screamed.

Nero jabbed the air a few times before being launched. "C'mon it's showtime."

**DSW**

As Nero flew through the air, he grabbed a rocket launcher with a bayonet at the front of the barrel. He still remembered Lady giving him her Kalina Ann. She tried to hide her generosity by saying that she wanted to get rid of it because she got a more advanced model. He grinned as he positioned his feet just above the tube area where the rocket would come out. Pulling the trigger, he dismissed the launcher, and pressed his feet onto the rocket. "Woo Hoo! Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo!" Nero cheered with joy as he surfed on the missile performing flips and loops around the Beacon students. He also failed to notice Weiss trying to catch up to him by using her glyphs, but was failing due to the rocket's speed.

While flying, he noticed a group a Beowolves and decided to rain on their parade. Directing himself down, he then kick himself off the rocket and landed a couple of meters away from the Grimm. The creatures looked at him and were about to charge when they heard a scream. Looking up, they saw the missile careening towards them and hit the ground, consuming them in the explosion. "Oh yea, I'm awesome."

Deciding to proceed with his mission, he walked through the woods. He looked side to side, trying to be aware of the surroundings. After what felt like quite a few minutes, her heard voices. Walking towards them, he saw Ruby and Weiss back to back, surrounded by Grimm, surrounded by fire. Both girls saw him and couldn't help but shout his name for some reason. "Nero!"

However, that diverted their attention, and three of the Beowolves jumped them. Nero quickly ran up to them and swung his sword. His blade was stuck in one of the bodies while the other two connected with the hit as well. Revving his sword, the half devil sliced right through them cleanly. He cut off a Beowolf's arm, and stabbed another one. Starting up his sword again, he swung above his head, cutting through the stabbed Beowolf and cleaving another one. One of the creatures tried to avenge its friends by lunging towards Nero, but he jumped over and behind it, and running Red Queen into one of its brethren into the ground. Prepping the blade's engine (seriously, can someone tell me how this thing works, what the engine is called, anything) he took off like a shot as he rode on top of the Grimm, cutting through any victim that got in his way. Finally jumping off, he brought the blade back to his back, slicing the tortured creature in the process. "This baby sure packs a bigger punch than I remember."

He looked at Weiss and Ruby and, what a big surprise, they were arguing. Nero rolled his eyes at the scene. "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes and had not attacked out of turn, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss pointed "And if Nero didn't show up, I don't think we would have made it out alive!"

"Hey girls, can we maybe move someplace else?" Nero asked as he fanned himself with his hand. Seeing as he was ignored, he drew his blade and put it to the ground. With a strong swing, he extinguished the fire around them. The girls turned their attention to him, both with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Fires' back for my complexion. I burn easily, never tan." He explained.

Shaking her head, Ruby turned back to Weiss to continue the conflict. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would fail to communicate simple things like their location and strategy in battle!"

"Hey! I find that offensive!" Nero retorted.

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby yelled back.

"Well congratulations on being the youngest child to sneak into Beacon." Weiss said snidely.

Ruby let out a frustrated grunt, Crescent Rose unfolding and slicing down the trunk of the nearest tree, only for two bullets whizzing past each of the girl's faces. Both of them stood in place shocked, their life just flashing before their lives. Turning their heads, they both saw Nero holding up Blue Rose, gritting his teeth and anger flashed in his eyes. "You two are going to be on a team for the next four years, if you two survive the initiation that is. These banters of yours are pointless and make even noise than me. I'm surprised the entire forest doesn't know our exact location. You two are going to be on a team for the next four years you are alive. Start acting like one."

Under Nero's glare, Ruby and Weiss both glared at each other for a moment, then gave each other slightly apologetic looks before they nodded. The white haired teen's look softened, "Good, now I need you both to kiss, and the entire situation will be solved."

"No it won't!" Both girls exclaimed and ran after him. Nero laughed as he bolted towards the abandoned temple. None of them saw the massive shadow of a raven Grimm descending upon them.

**DSW**

All three companions came through a brush, seeing other students already there. There was a loud screech, and the giant black raven Grimm, the Nevermore, swooped down nearby, only to smacked away, courtesy of Red Queen's flat side. The bird fell from the sky, tumbling over the ground before it picked itself up. Ruby and Jaune both made it to the pedestal, taking a white knight piece and white rook each.

An orange haired girl then cam riding in on an Ursa Grimm ('damn, I wish I had thought of that' Nero thought) which startled the younger members of the group except Nero. Only for a teen named Ren to show up afterwards, panting. "Nora… don't ever do that again." The girl now known as Nora, was already gone having picked up the second white rook piece, and began to sing about being the queen of the castle.

Nero finally walked up to the pedestal, and saw that there were no more pieces left. Wondering what he should do, Pyrrha came running through the trees with a Deathstalker still on her tail. Ruby immediately rushed past Pyrrha, swinging Crescent Rose down on its head, only to be rebuffed by the hard shell that made up its face. Stunned, Ruby turned around and began to take several potshots at the scorpion Grimm's face to little effect. She then turned and ran, refolding the Crescent Rose behind her back, her hood trailing after her.

By this time, the Nevermore had recovered, and had started to shower the area in massive, razor sharp feathers. One feather managed to pin Ruby's cloak to the ground, leaving her struggling to free it as the Deathstalker reared its tail, then sent it rushing forward, preparing to strike.

The next instant, the Deathstalker's tail was frozen in Weiss' dust spells. Ruby tugged her cloak free and Yang squeezed her sister in a tight hug as Weiss walked over to the two. "I admit, I may not be the nicest person…"

"No kidding" Nero deadpanned.

Weiss glared at Nero before continuing. "But I will be nicer if you stop trying to show off, okay?"

Ruby, for her part simply nodded. "I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know that I can do this."

"You're fine." Was Weiss' only response as she walked off, heading back over to the others.

Nero gave a slight grin to Weiss and ruffled her hair. "C'mon. Let's go already."

The Deathstalker began to struggle against the ice, some of it beginning to crack. Ren noticed first and nodded. "It's time we left."

"Right, we already have what we came for, we don't need to fight these things. Let's get out of here." Ruby then began to lead the way off, with Yang looking on with a small smile in pride.

"Something the matter?" Blake questioned, noting her expression.

"Nothing at all, Let's go." Yang smiled, the both of them headed out after the group.

While running, Weiss tripped due to some big rocks catching her foot. She turned around to see the Nevermore flap its wings once more, sending more razor sharp feathers to rain down on her. The heiress closed her eyes in anticipation for her death. But it never came. She opened her eyes again, only to see Nero covering her body, feathers embedded in his back.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" the heiress screamed in agony as her bodyguard was limp. Blood seeped down the half-devil's body "WAKE UP NERO! WAKE UP!" Each person from the group turned around, and horror took over their faces. "YOU BASTARD, I SAID WAKE UP!" Tears ran down Weiss' cheeks. "WAKE UP! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! WAKE UP! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" she yelled as she pummeled his body with her fist. Yang ran back trying to drag Weiss along, but the white haired girl pushed the blond back and ran back to the boy's body. "Please don't… please don't leave me… I don't want to be alone anymore… So, please… wake up… please…" she whimpered and she hugged him.

The Deathstalker had now caught up by the time Weiss had finished her outburst. Seeing one of the species that invaded its home, it scuttled up to the heiress before readying its stinger. Weiss looked up at the stinger, not moving. If Nero were to die, she wanted to join him.

As the stinger trusted forward, figure rose from the ground and stopped it. Weiss' eyes widened when she saw him still alive and standing. With him turning around, she could see that his disabled arm was embedded with the stinger, but stopped it in its place. Nero faked a yawn as he stretched his hand. "Hey Weiss, lovely morning, don't you think?" Weiss' jaw was on the floor, unable to be able to come up with any words.

Finally, she was able to say "What… How… Feathers… Your arm…"

Nero looked down at his casted arm. "Well, I just have a trick up my sleeve." He then pushed the Deathstalker back and ripped off the cast. Weiss gasped when she saw what he was hiding.

While Nero's arm was still human shaped, looked more demonic. Composed of armor that was a dark reddish hue and the area under the armor was blue replacing skin that was shown through the cracks in the armor. Everyone was mesmerized by the look.

Suddenly, Nero picked Weiss up in a bridal style and started running, signaling the others to run as well. His face was scrunched in confusion. "Why does it feel like someone's been dancing on my chest?"

Weiss, while letting out a blush, replied meekly. "I… may have punched your body multiple times…"

"Why does my back feel itchy?"

"Probably because of all those feathers in your back."

Nero looked over his shoulder to see ten giant feathers still stuck on his back. He then looked back, giving the girl an accusing look. "Did you call me selfish bastard?"

"… Maybe"

Eventually, the nine teens made it to a large chasm with stone ruins making several bridges. The Nevermore came in for a swooping attack, taking out several sections of the bridge, scattering the group. Nero brought out Kalina Ann and shot a rocket hitting the raven Grimm dead-on, forcing it to circle them once more. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Nora accidently knock Blake off a ledge. He quickly readied his spectral arm, and grabbed Blake before she could fall. Turning around, he threw Blake to the Nevermore.

Landing on top of it, she travelled down its back with a series of rapid slashes. She then nimbly landed next to Yang, who stood near Nero. "It's tougher than it looks!"

Yang sent her arms down to her sides, the Ember Celica responding with the cocking of a shotgun. "Then let's hit it with everything that we've got." The Nevermore came in for another run, only for it to be backhanded by Nero's ghost arm.

Weiss gave a bitter grunt as she looked over the fight. "None of this is working…"

Ruby took a quick glance over the area, noting each person's location. "I have a plan, cover me!" Weiss gave her a nod and they each quickly rushed off.

Nero struck the Nevermore in the eye with his Blue Rose as it came in for a bite to eat. Yang jumped into its open beak and managed to grip it. She began to relentlessly fire shotgun blasts into the beast's mouth, grunting between each punch. "I. Hope. You're. Hungry!"

Disoriented, the Nevermore began to fall from the sky, and Nero took his cue. With a running leap, he moved to about the bird's height in the air, and got his weapon ready.

Weiss watching from the bridge looked at Nero as he prepared himself. It now dawned on her that Nero had been fighting with one arm this entire time. Now he has both of his arms at his disposal. Seeing the weapon Nero had, she wondered how he would fight with both his hands free.

(And without further ado, in true Devil May cry fashion, CUE THE FLAMENCO MUSIC)

"First I whip it out," Nero declaimed, as Lucifer's bone-like metal wings spread out, revealing numerous red colored, long, throwing swords. That one sentence caused his audience to gape at the sight and innuendo.

"Then I thrust it." He threw six swords at the Nevermore, pinning it on the wall. "With! Great! Force!" Nero grunted hotly as he began his attack by ceaselessly drawing out Lucifer's throwing swords, sticking it in the wing of the Grimm with each grunt.

"Every angle…!" He relentlessly continued to throw swords. "It penetrates!" he threw two swords while striking a pose. "Until…!" He threw another two swords while striking an upside down pose. "With great strength…!" Continuing without the slightest bit of fatigue, he kept throwing more swords. "I~… ram it in!" Turning around, he did a back-flip while still in mid air, throwing six more swords.

After landing, he faced his audience, demon arm hand shaped like a pistol with the hammer down, left hand down open, and a white rose in his mouth. "In the end…" His demonic arm pointed to the Nevermore, who was pinned down by Lucifer swords that shaped the Schnee logo. Weiss regained her composure and froze the Nevermore's tail. Nero clapped his hands, making all the swords burst, the logo now embedded in the cliff. "We are all satisfied…" He just barely managed not to grin as he saw their reactions.

Ruby was walking around dizzily, probably because she was trying not to faint at Nero's 'show'. Weiss' face was beet red. Blake was looking away, but he could see the red on her cheeks. Yang was grinning while pumping her arms in the air. Jaune fainted. Nora cheered. Pyrrha just blushed. Ren looked at Nero with a passive yet questioning look.

"And you are set free…!" He loudly whispered for his audience to hear as he threw the white rose to Weiss, which landed and fit perfectly in her hair. As the rose snugly fit in, Ruby had cut off the Nevermore's head. Nero caught her and brought her back to the bridge with his spectral arm.

Jumping back to the other side of the bridge where the Deathstalker died, Everyone but Nero collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. "What… the … Hell… was…that…weapon?" Weiss panted as Nero helped her lie on a pillar.

"Its name is Lucifer; it's able to produce a huge amount of throwing swords that can explode." Nero explained.

Everyone's eyes widened at this information. "Does it somehow relate to your arm?" Weiss continued.

"Yea… I guess."

"You said that your semblance is hammer space right? Do you have any other weapons?"

"Yea" Nero looked over his shoulder. "You may even get to see a few of them."

Weiss looked to where Nero was looking. A horde of Beowolves were charging at the students. Nero dusted the palms of his hands. "All right, I gonna get this out of the way before the cavalry arrives." With open palms, he grabbed one red and one blue scimitar and readied them.

"Look brother… the new master is using us. "The Agni spoke.

"Yes he is. Oh and there are people behind him." The Rudra replied.

"Indeed, from hammer space, the girl he cares for is-"

"Silence!" Nero demanded cutting the red one off. Both of them shut up as the half devil got ready. He repeatedly slashed the areas in front of him, butchering the victims that got close. As he swung the blades, the red one always seemed to be on fire while the blue one always produces wind, creating a huge fire storm, forcing the creatures to back off.

Seeing one come from his left, he quickly dismissed the two swords and brought out a sawn-off shotgun called Coyote-A. Performing a back flip to avoid the claws, he let off a shot just as he got his feet to the ground, the force hitting a Beowolf that was about to pounce on him. Running into the middle of the horde, he jumped on to one Grimm's head, and then another. Performing a drill kick into a poor victim, he spun around grinding the body and shot two more unprepared monsters. Nero flipped, shooting a creature behind him, and then kicked the Grimm that was under him towards three of its kind. He then spun his shotgun in different directions like a set of nun chucks, rapidly reloading and blasting his foes in the process. The students watched as this action looked like fireworks.

One of the creatures managed to disarm him, but Nero had other weapons. Bringing out both two sets of greaves and gauntlets, Nero combined both Beowolf and Gilgamesh. He kicked a Grimm in the chest, and then ducked under another swipe. Slamming the monster that performed the swipe into the ground, he kicked it into more of its own kind. Again, ducking under an attack, he rolled on the Grimm's back and kicked it into another monster. Nero then grabbed another Beowolf by the arm, and threw it towards a small pack nearing Weiss and the others; sending the Grimm down the chasm.

Nero then literally became a blur. He dashed around, running over Grimm, knocking them to their feet, throwing them, and performing a mind-boggling display of punches and kicks. After about twenty seconds of this display, he had taken out the entire army of Beowolves.

Nero chuckled as he walked over to the rested teens. "Heh, I'm good aren't I?" He wore a cocky grin as Weiss was still drooling over the display of skills he had, just in time for Ozpin and Goodwitch to finally show up with the transportation, taking them back to beacon for the Team Assembling ceremony.

**DSW**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long. You four gathered the white knight pieces. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be known as team RWBY, let by… Ruby Rose."

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Yng grabbed her sister in a hug, the rest of the group smiling or grinning. In Weiss' case, she neutrally faced while Nero coughed 'playnice'.

"And finally Nero Sparda, though you were unable to grab a relic, I believe that your skills as a hunter are perhaps even better than those who have graduated long ago. I give you the title of a fully fledged hunter with the codename 'Dark Knight' and I shall assign you to be the counselor of team RWBY.

"Cool, I'm a badass shrink."

"It looks like things are going to be an… interesting year." Was Ozpin's last statement before he walked off the stage.

**Meh, I couldn't think of any other way I might like that Nero could fit onto the team. I feel as if I didn't really get Nero's personality well enough in this chapter. I'm not sure if those are all the weapons Nero will have, but I'll think about it. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review.**

**P.S: Should I create the story so that it focuses on everyone instead of just focusing on Weiss and Nero and what they see, hear, and think? I think I should...**


	5. First Party isn't always a Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Rebmul: Ohhh, cool. Thanks dood! Meh, maybe they do, maybe they don't.**

**lioncousin: Thanks dood! Though quick question. Can you PM me so that I know which reference you're talking about so I'm not delusional. Ah, no problem dood, don't worry about it. You didn't say it in a harsh way, so it's all cool. Hhhmmm, yea I think I may be sticking to just Nero and Weiss' perspectives. Perhaps 75-25 for Nero.**

**hollowichigo12: SWEET! Glad you like it. I also have a voice of reason, isn't that right Tim?... ... RACIST! Where Nero will stay, you will find out. For DMC characters, I'm having a small debate over that. Watching RWBY episodes is making me pace more and more around my room. Much to the extent I am freaking out the other occupants. Thanks for the PM dood, those are great ideas.**

**GGFBank: Yea... no offense, but I needed a strong reason for Nero to continue to love. And knowing my brain cells, this is the best they can come up with, trust me. Ouch, right in Nero's heart. Ummm, not sure about the Grimm coming from the RWBY universe killing Kyrie. I think those were the demons. Hell yea mah brother! (bump bro-fist) or sister I don't really know. Okay, no offense, but 'you just need to add that Lucifer line isn't it?' I'm sorry if this sounds mean. I don't have any negative feelings when I ask this, but, what do you mean? As for Nero being a counselor, yea it kinda is new. I just couldn't find a way to make team RWBY stay the way it was with Nero in it. And I didn't want to use the effort to make new characters yet.**

**FredFuchs86: Huh... looks like I actually did. Holy crap, that fanfic is amazing**

_Weiss was sitting on the balcony that was connected to her room, watching the sun set down as amazing colors were shown. She looked over to her right to see Nero right next to her. His matching hair color shone and reflected the setting colors. The air escaped his lips at a slow and steady pace, as if he had fought very hard. Every breath he took made his chest expand._

_Her hand slowly made its way to Nero's, fearing that if she went to fast, she would miss her opportunity. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, she slowly held his hand._

_Nero looked down at his hand, and then hers. He looked up to the heiress and a surprised look was on his face. He felt the strength behind the grasp, and it was tight._

_Weiss moved closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder. The sun was almost gone, the remainder of light creating such a fantastic scene for the two. The heiress did not want this moment to end._

_Sadly, the sun now set and the two were now surrounded by stars and the moon. Both shined over the couple, reflecting off their hair. Weiss took one more look at Nero, his eyes gave of a carefree, but determined shine._

_Eventually, feeling tired, the heiress tried to get back up. But she accidentally tripped on her way to her bed. Nero quickly tried to catch her but then ended up under her._

_Both of their faces were close. She could feel his breath blow on her smooth face. She could hear her heart beat faster and faster. Her hand was on his chest, feeling his heart. Her hands then trailed lower down, feeling his chiseled body._

_Weiss then closed her eyes and she brought her lips closer towards his…_

**DSW**

Team RWBY was sleeping peacefully. They all had peaceful expressions on their faces. Sadly, that image was going to be ruined soon.

The door burst open and an eerie tune blasted through the room, and quite possibly the entire school.

*JJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!*

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAMMMMMMMMMMMMM RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

All the girls, except Weiss, all jumped out of their beds startled. They jumped so high they banged their heads on the ceiling. They then fell down, landing with a 'THUD' on the floor.

All the girls groaned in pain as they got off the floor. Weiss slowly and lazily got up. "Good morning Nero" She yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Morning Weiss, team RWBY" Nero greeted. He got back up from the rock star pose he posed as he sent the interesting looking guitar back to hammer space.

"What was that for?!" Ruby exclaimed as Ruby dragged herself off the ground.

"You said that you wanted an early wake-up, so I gave you an early wake-up call." Nero pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What was that you had?!" Blake asked in an irritated tone as she shook her head.

"It's one of my special weapons that I have, it's called Nevan." Nero informed her.

Yang's question was directed to Weiss. "How did you not jump at that creepy, blasting sound?"

Weiss got out of her bed and twirled her hair. She then reached towards her ears, and pulled out a set of earplugs. "Hmm? You say something?"

Everyone but Nero and Weiss face vaulted at such an obvious reason.

"Why did you wear earplugs when you went to sleep?" asked Ruby with a confused look on her face.

Weiss pointed a thumb to Nero. "When you live with him for a year, you learn."

After a small while, all the girls and Nero himself was dressed in their attire.

Ruby folded her arms behind her back, her head raising in an official manner as her eyes closed, slowly marching towards the door at the head of the room. "Now that we are awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss's face blinked in confusion. "What?"

Yang happily bounced next to Blake, her arms filled with posters, books, and other items. "Decorating!"

Weiss's expression turned from confusion to disbelief as she glanced to the other members. "What?! That's what you wanted that wake-up call for?!"

Blake smiled with a tilt of her head, slowly lifting up her own suitcase. "We still have to unpack." Then of course, said suitcase opened, with all of its contents falling out and onto the floor. With a sheepish glance downward, she held her smile.

"…And clean" Nero pointed out.

Ruby quickly butted into Weiss's personal space, the shrill of a whistle blowing in her ears, knocking her down to the floor in her surprise. "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nero and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" She then struck a ridiculous pose, with Yang and Blake standing next to her repeating the word. They then all went to work.

"This party's getting crazy!" Nero shouted. "What?" he grinned while Weiss sent him a disapproving stare.

Yang had slapped up a poster of her favorite group, the 'Achieve Men'. Weiss neatly placed a painting on the wall near her bed. Blake was sorting through several of her books, setting them onto shelves, only to withdraw a darker looking novel with the label 'Ninjas of Love' with a nervous expression. Ruby was hanging a curtain, and then repairing said curtain after a careless turn with Crescent Rose being used to hang it had sliced it in half. Nero helped Weiss move her belongings around.

After the decoration, the room was in shambles, with the beds spread out and ramming into each other with very little room. Weiss gave the room a once over with a blank stare, noting the beds were piled half hazardly onto each other. "This… isn't going to work."

Blake nodded, glancing from side to side for herself. "It is a bit… cramped."

"_Reminds me of Dante's store" _Nero thought

Yang gave a slight frown, nodding as she looked over the mess. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff."

Ruby blinked for a moment, then grew a wide grin. "Or maybe we could ditch the beds… and replace them with bunk beds!" She said with her arms raised, fist pumping in the air.

Weiss looked around disconcerted her frown easily noticeable. "That sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang gave a large grin as well. "And super awesome!""

Blake gave a slow nod, her arms folding across her stomach. "It does seem efficient."

Weiss looked to the other three for support, exasperated. "Maybe we should put this to a vote?"

Nero held his thumb out with a thumb out. "This isn't my room, so I approve"

Ruby gave a small smirk, her tone slightly cocky. "I think we just did."

Each of them glanced to each other, only to rush at the beds. The end result was Ruby's bed banging over Weiss's by ropes attached to the ceiling, and Yang's bed balanced on top of several of Blake's books, swaying slightly. Ruby rested her hands at her hips, nodding at their handiwork. "Objective complete!" Our second order of business is… classes. It seems we have a few of our classes here together, and our first one is at nine o'clock.."

"Nine o'clock? Its eight fifty-five you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed, rushing out the door in her black suit top and checkered red shirt. Nero jogged after her. The girls glanced at each other, rushing out after her. Team JNPR poked their heads out of their door, only to fall comically on top of each other, quickly rushing after the other students. As they rushed across the campus, Ozpin was walking with is ever-present mug of coffee in one hand, and Glynda Goodwitch glanced down at her watch with a disapproving shake of her head as she watched the teams race by.

However, no one noticed Weiss put her fingers on to her lips.

**DSW**

"Monster! Demons. Prowlers of the night! The creatures of Grimm have many names." Professor Port started as the teams quickly dropped into their seats. "I merely refer to them as prey." As he glanced over the class, he saw students taking notes, paying attention, or just being bored and sleeping.

Unperturbed by nobody laughing with him, Port continued on with his speech. "… and you shall too upon graduation from this prestigious academy…"

"Blah, blah, blah. Important shit, you are great, grow up, typical introduction speech for a combat school." Nero muttered to himself. Weiss just shook her head at his muttering.

As Port began his self absorbed story time, Ruby began to draw silly picture, showing them to Weiss, much to her growing irritation with the younger girl for this morning. Between trying to pay attention in class and Ruby's shenanigans Weiss was ready to snap. Finally, Port turned back to the class. "The moral of the story is that a Huntsman needs to be educated, alert, well rounded, and wise. So, who among you believes yourself to embody these things?"

Weiss's hand shot up first, followed by Nero's. Weiss's voice rang out, "I do sir!"

Nero shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Why not?"

Glancing over to two cages kept at the end of the room, Port raised an eyebrow as Weiss and Nero moved from their seats. "Well then, let us find out. Step, and face your opponents. Go and gather you combat gear then return here immediately.

As soon as the two exited the room, Weiss glanced over at her bodyguard. "So, you also need to get out?"

"Yup, you know me. I prefer action, not paper work. Remember the time I set your dad's study on fire?"

_Flashback  
>Do I seriously have to do this?"Nero groaned.<em>

_He was standing next to Mr. Schnee as they both stood in a big room filled with books and papers and a desk. "Yes Nero, you have to work on all this paper work."_

"_Why? I'm a bodyguard, not a secretary."_

"_You are going to work on all this paper work to see if you are still fit to be my daughter's protector. Not only in strength, but you also need intelligence." Mr. Schnee ignored Nero's words and walked away. "I want it taken care of when I get back."_

_Nero sighed and sat at the desk, and began to write. He then heard Weiss walk into the room with a confused expression. "Why are you doing paper work?"_

"_You're dad is testing me to see if I'm smart enough to protect you."_

_Weiss just deadpanned. "That is probably one of the weirdest reasons I have ever heard of."_

"_Nero sighed, putting his hand to his face. Then his face broke out into a mischievous grin. A grin that Weiss knew that he was up to something when he wore it. "Hey Weiss, do you like anything in this room?"_

_**DSW**_

_Mr. Schnee walked down the hall, stressed. First he had a debate with one of his partnering companies. Second, he had White Fang members raiding and attacking his supply trains. Thirdly and finally, some important members of the Schnee Company had been assassinated._

_He walked towards the study, but had stopped in his tracks. He smelled smoke, and something burning. He ran towards the source, only to discover that his entire study was set ablaze. He turned to see Nero standing next to Weiss, who was holding some books in her hands._

"_Hey, Mr. Schnee! I __**took care**__ of the paperwork, just like you told me to!" Nero said happily._

_ fainted right away._

"_No, seriously, I __**did**__ take care of the paperwork." Nero said with a sweat drop as he pulled out a few sheets of paper from his pocket. He turned to Weiss. "Your dad is a hard man to please."  
>Flashback End<em>

Weiss giggled at the memory before catching herself. Heading to her locker she quickly grabbed her gear, and then changed in one of the nearby stalls. Nero grabbed his clothing and changed. Heading back to the classroom he saw Weiss come out in her white combat skirt, her Rapier Myrtenaster at her side in her right hand. Opening the door, Nero stood, allowing Weiss to head inside first. Glancing away with a slight flush at the chivalry, they both headed inside. They both stood in combat ready stances as Port nodded to them each.

Yang, Blake, and Ruby each began to cheer, somehow holding fanfare for Team RWBY and waving it around.

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yea! Represent Team RWBY!"

Weiss glared over at Ruby for the moment, snapping. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby glanced down, abashed, staring at her desk. "Oh… sorry."

Nero gave Weiss a hard look before sighing.

Port looked over Weiss and Nero, nodding before looking back over the class. "Alright. Let the match… begin!" With a quick chop, he brought down his weapon over the padlocks to the cages, holding two mature Boarbatusks. Gleaming red eye made their way out of the shadows in the cage, and two Grimm warthog creatures came out snorting, digging in their feet in preparation to charge.

The first Grimm charged Weiss, who took a spinning sidestep and a counter slash with her rapier, not seeming to affect the beast as it skidded across the floor, turning to regain its bearings. "Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port chuckled.

Ruby, once again hyped up, began to cheer. "Hang in there Weiss!"

Nero yawned as the other Grimm charged him. When the Boarbatusk got close enough, Nero snatched it up in the blink of an eye with his right hand. A conflicting look took place on his face while still holding the Grimm. "What was it? What was that phrase the terminator used? Hasta Las Vista? No, that's not even close… What is it? What is it?"

Weiss began to slide towards her target, her rapier ready to stab the creature through the head, only for the Grimm to twist its head slightly, catching the weapon in its tusks, resulting in a struggle for power and balance while Weiss attempted to free her weapon. Port was nodding to himself, looking over the two. "A bold new approach, I like it!"

Ruby had her hands gripped on the desk, cheering once again. "Come on Weiss, show it whose boss!"

Weiss turned with a glare at her team leader, and that was all the Grimm hog needed. With a twist of its head, Weiss's rapier was sent to the other side of the room, lying uselessly on the floor. "Oh, ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" was Port's question. Weiss glanced over at the Boarbatusk, already charging at her.

Nero then snapped his fingers. "Now I remember!" He gave the Grimm a flat blank stare before doing a perfect Arnold Schwarzenegger impression. "Fuck you asshole." He then threw the Grimm at its fellow brethren, both of them crashed into the desks

Weiss took her chance, quickly sliding over to her rapier, gripping it and quickly swapping the Dust chambers as her target came charging back out of its cage. Once again Ruby had to speak up. "Weiss, go for its belly! It has no armor on its belly!"

Weiss snapped at this as the Grimm charged her. "Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby glanced back down, her facial expression falling into a small depression. The Grimm dove into the air, beginning to rapidly spin like a buzz-saw only to impact into one of Weiss's glyphs. Having knocked the hog onto its back, Weiss back flipped into another glyph overhead, sending her shooting down, rapier first into the Grimm's chest, killing it.

Looking over to Nero, she almost burst out laughing. He had grabbed the remaining Grimm and kept slamming it onto the ground, keeping his grip on its leg while moving his arm forward and back.

Port began to slowly clap as Weiss panted near her kill, lifted to her feet by Nero, who had shown mercy to the Grimm and punched it to death. "Bravo, bravo indeed. Surely we are in the midst of two true Hunters in training! Class is dismissed. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and remember: stay vigilant!"

Weiss glared over at Ruby, who glanced back to her, only to look back down once again. She then stalked out of the room, sparing only a glance at Nero with a nod of thanks. Jaune looked over at her in confusion, muttering quietly. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

**DSW**

Ruby raced out of the room, trying to follow Weiss. When she finally rounded the corner, she found her partner, calling out to her. "Weiss!"

"What?!" Weiss turned around with a glare, her arms crossed.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and so far, you have only been a nuisance!"

"What did I do?"

This was Weiss's breaking point. "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've continued to do so!"

"Where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not a team led by you. Even Nero is better than you. I've studied, and trained. Quite honestly? I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss turned and stalked off.

Ruby then glanced down at the ground, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Hearing footsteps, she turned around to see Nero and Ozpin side by side.

"Well, that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin observed

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" She looked at Ozpin and Nero with hope in her eyes.

"Why don't you talk to Ozpin about it? Right now, I need to go have a small chat with Weiss." Nero suggested as he walked off in the direction Weiss stalked off to.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin replied with a small smile.

**DSW**

As Weiss stalked off, she ended up on one of the balconies. Glancing up, she noticed Nero, and slowly approached him. Her voice already took a lighter tone when she called "Nero!"

"Hey Weiss, how you doing?" Nero raised his hand

"I'm doing fine."

"No you're not; you're bothered by the fact that you're not the leader of a team."

"Yes" Weiss replied with a sigh, looking back up to him. "You think so too right? That I should be the leader of the team?"

"My, gosh, give people a chance Weiss!" Nero exclaimed

"Excuse me?!" Weiss questioned angrily.

"Not everybody is an heiress Weiss! I'm sure Ozpin knows what he is doing!"

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am? Weiss questioned in disbelief.

Nero instantly pulled out Blue Rose and started rapidly shooting at her feet. "Cut that Mr. High and Mighty bullshit attitude out, or do you wanna keep on dancing?"

"All right, all right, I'll stop!" Weiss screamed and rested her poor legs. She was then held closely by Nero

"Weiss," Nero said, "so the outcome did not play out in your favor. Do you really believe that your current behavior would make those in power even consider changing their minds?

The heiress looked down in shame by these words. "Instead of fretting over what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills. Improve your knowledge. Perfect every technique. Be the best person you can be, not the best leader." Nero finally stated to Weiss, the girl having her head buried in his chest in shame.

**DSW**

Upon returning to the team's room, Weiss glanced over her teammates, Blake and Yang were already asleep. Flapping the sheet Ruby had placed for privacy over her bed, she found Ruby snoring, next to a pile of books, and several sheets of homework. Slowly, Weiss nudged her arm, which resulted in Ruby slowly springing up in alarm. "Weiss, I'm sorry I was studying, and then I fell asleep and then-"She was then silenced by Weiss's hand being pressed over her mouth.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss whispered.

"I-I don't"

"Answer the question!"

"Six cream and five sugars." Ruby blurted out in response.

Within a few seconds, Weiss had returned with a fresh mug, handing it over. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader… but just know that I am going to be the best teammate you will ever have."

"Good luck studying!" Weiss then slowly slid back down to her section of the bed, only to pop back up and point at her homework. "That's wrong by the way."

On her way out the door, dressed in her nightclothes, she paused and glanced up to the younger girl. "Hey Ruby? I always wanted bunk beds as a kid. Thanks."

She then closed the door, only to see Nero sitting outside of it. "So you made up with her huh? Good for you."

Weiss smiled softly at him. As he got up and headed back to his room, she stopped him. "Wait…"

Nero turned his head and patiently waited.

"You remember the night when we both were looking at the stars because I wanted to see the sunset before I went to bed?"

Nero now also turned his body, his shoulder resting on the door. "Yea, what about it?"

"Well… umm… D-d-d-d w-w-we…?"

"Did we what?"

"Didwekiss?" Weiss blurted out very fast.

Both stared at each other in silence. Nero picked at his ear with his pinky before asking. "Sorry, what?"

Weiss sighed. "On that night, I was too tired. I don't remember it very well. But recently I had a dream where we watched the sunset and moon and stars together. I remember tripping and you ended up under me. Then I slowly brought my lips close to yours… so that's why I was wondering… did... we… kiss? I was too tired to remember what happened"

Nero put a hand to his chin, trying to process this information and bring up his memories. He then shook his head. "I don't actually remember."

Weiss' face wore a look that showed a bit of relief, but a lot of disappointment. "Oh… well. Thanks" She smiled as she walked back into her room.

Nero looked back at team RWBY's room, and then headed into his. But not before putting his fingers onto his lips.

**Yea… not sure how to think about this chapter. I felt like I wanted to put in a bit of romance in. Hope you guys enjoyed! Tough I may or may not consider them, maybe help write some ideas in the reviews and I may take them. Oh, but please, nothing too negative. I've already felt love and happiness die in me once. It's not fun.**

**P.S When anything is Nevan related from now on, 75% of the credit should go to hollowichigo12 for giving some good Nevan ideas. Oh, and maybe some Lucifer ideas.**


	6. Guns and Books What?

**I do not own Devil may Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Rebmul: AMEN TA THAT!**

**hollowichigo12: No prob dood, no prob. Oh my gosh, that is a brilliant idea.**

**Guest: Tsk, tsk**

**duskrider: Thanks :)**

_Weiss Schnee was walking down the halls of the manor with Nero right behind her. They both were headed to the yard to practice their sparring. Their footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls. The servants were all busy, either cleaning the manor, tending the garden, or cooking. Both could practically hear each other's breathing through the vacant passage._

_Arriving to their destination, Nero had handed Weiss her gleaming, polished Myrtenaster rapier. She nodded in thanks as she walked to the other side of the garden. She had requested the gardeners to leave the area until they had finished. Turning to her opponent, she started to position herself, just like her instructors had taught her, pointing the rapier at Nero._

"_What's taking you so long?" Nero asked with a smirk. "You do know your opponent will never give you the chance to prepare yourself you know."_

_Weiss narrowed her eyes before activating her glyph and sped towards Nero. Nero dodged the first attack as she flew past him. She activated her semblance again to help her recover and attack him again. But Nero grabbed the dominant arm, being able to disable Weiss' attacks. She struggled to break out, eventually stumbling back when he let go when she pulled back at full strength._

_Switching to her dust chambers, she stabbed the ground; creating spikes of ice make their way to her opponent at an impressive speed. Nero jumped to up to avoid the attack and landed in a nearby tree branch._

"_Not bad, but easy to see coming from a distance. Try to manipulate it" Nero advised as he jumped out from the tree, while drawing Red Queen. He then patiently waited on the ground as Weiss used her glyphs to increase her speed._

_At a great speed, she charged the white haired boy. With repeated slashes and stabs, Nero barley kept up as Weiss attacks were a fast blur. Weiss eventually launched Red Queen into the air, disarming Nero. She then tried to finish it with a stab, the blade inching closer to his chest._

_Nero smirked as he sidestepped at the last second, and pushed Weiss hand. She hit the ground flat on her chest as Red Queen landed back smoothly in her owners hands._

_Turning around, Weiss tried to get back up. But then the hand Myrtenaster was pinned down by Nero's foot and a blade was next to her neck. Both of them stared at each other fiercely._

_After the stare down, Nero took his foot and blade away from Weiss. He then reached out an arm that would help her up, which she gladly accepted._

_Both then saw Mr. Schnee walking through a path straight to the manor that was next to the area they were sparring in. Weiss quickly got on to the path, despite Mr. Schnee being a few meters away and bowed a bit. "Hello Father!"_

_The head of the Schnee Company didn't show any signs of acknowledgement, he just kept on walking and walking. Weiss looked up to see a hard, cold, look in his eyes. Those eyes froze her on the spot._

_She had barely got out of the way thanks to Nero. The bodyguard had pulled the heiress out of the way just in time before Mr. Schnee had run over his daughter. He continued to walk by as if nobody was there and nothing happened._

_Weiss sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. Ever since Nero came into her life, her father continued to ignore her. She tried to reason with herself that he was just busy with work. But as the days and nights went on, those thoughts started to be doubted._

_A couple of tears ran down her cheeks. Weiss felt a strong arm wrap her in a hug. The dam then broke, and Weiss let it all out._

**DSW**

Cardin Winchester with Almace perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite to him with his own Crocea Mors out, leaned on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage.

He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way , Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield- and himself- flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but was blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said mused as he raised his mace.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune's response was interrupted as Cardin sent a knee either into his stomach, or into his groin, whichever you believe it to be. Knocked to the ground, Jaune's arm curdled around his torso, slowly struggling to roll back to his feet. As his head turned, he saw Cardin above him, his mace raised for a finishing blow to cave him head in, only to be stopped by the lights blaring back on and a buzzer sounding off behind him.

The sharp voice of Glynda Goodwitch then pierced the following silence as Cardin slowly backed away. "Cardin, that is enough." Turning back to the rest of the class, she raised her, scroll, showing the levels of Aura remaining in the two participating students. "Students, as you see, Mister Arc's Aura has dropped down into the red. If this were a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune would no longer be fit to continue the battle and the official would call the match." Turning back to look at the downed teen, she looked over him with an unimpressed expression on her face. "Mister Arc, is has been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll when in combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide whether it is the right time to attack or if a more defensive strategy would be a wiser choice. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?"

With a snicker, Cardin left the leave the stage. "Speak for yourself…"

Professor Goodwitch then turned towards the audience of students. "Would anyone else like to volunteer to spar?"

To many people's surprise, including Glynda's, Nero raised his hand.

It was actually well known that Nero didn't really take part in many fights. In fact, nobody has seen him train. He was always seen by Weiss' side, or sleeping.

"Very well Mr. Sparda." Nero then walked up onto the stage.

"Is it okay if I request someone to fight?" Nero asked as he scanned the audience.

Professor Goodwitch eyes held a curious expression and nodded.

"Weiss, you and I only sparred with me using one hand. Now let's see what you're like against two."

Everyone looked at the heiress with unreadable expressions. The heiress calmly walked up onto the stage, readying her weapon.

The two faced off when as Goodwitch signaled the fight to begin. A minute passed, then two. Despite Weiss' impatience, Nero had taught her be patient only if you can.

Nero then brought out an ice-blue tripartite nunchaku. He put one bar under his right arm, his right hand holding the second bar across his chest, and held the final bar above his head with the left hand. "I believe you haven't met each other. Weiss meet Cerberus, Cerberus meet Weiss." Weiss then used her semblance to slide across the field with her weapon aiming for his heart.

Nero easily flicked the attack away with his weapon. The heiress could feel the temperature drop just being near his weapon. He then grabbed Weiss by the arm and threw her across the stage and readied his weapon once again.

Weiss took another stance once more and charged him again. However she used a shorter charge that stopped herself a foot and a half in front of Nero and thrust her blade forward. Nero dodged it, and hit the ground with his nunchaku. The ground exploded, revealing the floor to be covered in ice. Almost slipping, she rebalanced herself with her semblance; she then made multiple maneuvers to get in close to Nero. The two exchanged encounters a number of times, but no matter how hard Weiss tried she couldn't seem to truly land a proper strike on him. All Nero did was dodge and smack her away with his weapon.

Still she hadn't gone full-out yet. She suspected her bodyguard knew about this and that was why he had yet to really fight back. He was waiting for her to step it up. Weiss broke off the engagement and leapt back to put distance between them.

"So, ready to get serious?" Nero asked with a small smirk.

Weiss returned the gesture. She pulled back her weapon and used her free hand to slide down the guard where the dust-chambers were. Myrtenaster responded to her aura as the cylinder stopped on the fire-dust chamber and a red glow covered her blade.

"Switching to Dust attacks now hhhmmm?" Nero commented dryly.

"Yes, and let me show you how much I've improved by winning this fight!"

Weiss once more charged him like she had at the start of the match. She was about halfway to him when he created an ice cube and kicked it. The small object hit her with great force on her forward leg causing Weiss to stumble forward. But before she fell to the ground, she was blasted back when her blade had touched the ground and released the fire Dust it was charged with in an explosion. This caused all the ice to evaporate though.

Weiss hit the ground hard and rolled a few feel before coming to a stop. The half devil started walking towards her only stopping to pick up her fallen weapon. "As appealing as that sounds… I think I'll pass." By the time he had grabbed her weapon, the Schnee heiress was back on her feet, weakly holding herself up. She had a couple of bad burns on her exposed skin and her once pristine clothes were marked by tears and burnt fabric. Nero stood his ground ten feet away before tossing her weapon towards her. She watched as it sailed through the air and buried itself top first into the ground at her feet.

"Though a fight every now and again does make life more interesting" He commented as he performed a 'come hither' motion with two fingers. "Don't ya think?"

Weiss hesitated. Her whole body was screaming in pain and begging her to stop. She glanced at her weapon then back at him before her eyes hardened and she firmly gripped the handle of Myrtenaster and took her stance once more. Nero watched with a smile as she chose to keep fighting. Weiss switched chambers once more before performing a pirouette with a wave of her sword creating six small glyphs. She switched Dust chambers and hit every one of the glyphs, huge chunks of ice forming.

Nero grinned at the sight. "Well that's new." Weiss then shot all the ice chunks towards him, cutting off all his means of escape. Nero dispelled Cerberus and ran towards the attack. He kicked one of the pieces of ice away with his right foot, and then another with the same foot. Then with a kick coming from his back, he hit a third block of ice. Then he juggled a forth one around his legs before performing a bicycle kick.

The chunks of ice bounced off each other and around the room. They stopped however when they hit the ceiling, dropping down.

Cardin was abusing a rabbit Faunus when suddenly a chunk of ice hit his head, allowing the Faunus to quickly get away. Four more chunks of ice followed, allowing Cardin to receive five giant bumps on his head. He glared around to see who had attacked him. "What the f-!" When he turned to see Nero, he saw another piece of ice careening towards his face. The ice chunk smashed into the bully's face, causing the bully to clutch his face in agony. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Glad I got your attention." Nero said with a smug look on his face, and hands on his hips. "I was beginning to feel a little ignored." This caused Weiss to giggle, getting surprised looks from team RWBY and JNPR.

Regaining her composure, the heiress created a speed glyph. Weiss suddenly was right next to Nero and froze him. Weiss was about to cheer in victory when all of a sudden the ice exploded, sending shards everywhere. As she had a brief second to realize what had happened, she was grabbed by a giant spectral arm and dragged right next to Nero. He then pinned her down to the ground.

"Well, I can definitely say that you've gotten better" Nero praised, not seeing the pink dust on Weiss' cheeks.

Raising her voice, Glynda then turned to the rest of the class. "Remember everyone; the Vital Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until students from other schools start arriving in Vale to participate in the tournament. So, keep on practicing to those of you who want to compete, as you will be representing all of Vale. Class is dismissed."

**DSW**

Later on at lunch, in an ominous voice, Nora was telling her most recent tale… again. "So there we were, in the middle of the night…"

Ren's monotone voice then cut in. 'It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursa…"

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Only two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Liens selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora crossed her arms grinning proudly.

Ren gave a shake of his head and sighed. "She has been having this dream for nearly a month now…"

Pyrrha glanced over at Jaune, who was picking at his food with an off look on his face. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jumping back into awareness, he glanced around, nodding with a false smile. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why do you ask?"

Ruby glanced up at him, frowning slightly. "It's just that you are acting kind of… not okay."

Jaune gave a sigh, then a thumbs up and another false smile. "Guys I am fine, seriously. Look at me. Perfectly okay!" Glancing over his shoulder, Jaune saw the members of Team CRDL making fun of a single rabbit Faunus girl, one Velvet Scarlatina, and clenched his fist.

Glancing in the same direction, the others narrowed their eyes in disgust. Nero seemed to be one most pissed.

Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder her face wearing an expression of concern. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who, Cardin Winchester? He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

Ruby's eyes were still narrowed, looking in said bully's direction. "He's a bully."

"Oh please, name one time he has 'bullied' me." Jaune stated in his unconvincing defiance.

As the others began to list several incidents, Nero got up. He then walked to the bullies and shot Cardin in the leg with Blue Rose. The loud noise casted silence throughout the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at Nero and team CRDL. A sadistic smile was worn on his face.

"Hey team CRDL, I wanna show you guys something really cool." He then shot every member in the legs to prevent their getaway. He dragged them side by side and brought out his scroll. Nero then played the footage of him using Lucifer in the Emerald Forest. "You see this? This weapon of mine is called Lucifer. It's one of my most favorite weapons. It can summon an infinite amount of throwing swords; and you know what's better? They can explode! Want a demonstration?"

All the members paled as they saw the footage and heard what Nero was implying. They all limped away as fast as they could, which was a funny sight to behold.

Nero then looked around the cafeteria. "Any of you see him acting up again, picking on anybody, **and I mean anybody; **you tell me. You will not regret it."

At that Nora stood on the top of the table in a battle pose. "We'll break his legs!"

Nero gave off a savage grin. "Nah, too nice. Maybe I'll give him one of my exercise routines."

Jaune coughed and then gave a small smile, standing up to leave with his tray. "Guys its fine. Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

Pyrrha looked on at the doors Team CRDL fled through. "His behavior is atrocious.. I can't stand people like him."

Blake's eyes narrowed, the bow on her head slightly bent back. "He's not the only one."

Yang gave a frown, resting her cheek in her palm as she leaned against the table. "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

With that, lunch had ended, and everyone was beginning to file out of the room to their next class.

As they walked down the halls, Weiss turned to Nero. "Did you have to do that?"

"Threaten team CRDL, or save the innocent Faunus?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Nero sighed. "Weiss, this is Mr. Cold Ass Asshole's influence. I can understand why you think what you're thinking, but she has nothing to do with them. She is different. You gave Ruby a chance to become a leader. Why can't you give her a chance to show she's not bad?"

**RWBY Warriors**

In the Military and General History classes with one hyperactive, coffee drinking teacher, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck was on a roll once again with his lectures, steamrolling through the contents. Unfortunately, even if a teacher is hyperactive, it may be dull to listen to, as everyone was barely able to keep themselves awake.

Meanwhile, Oobleck was speeding through his lesson, zipping from one end of the room to another, "… This is just prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, when human kind was quite adamant on the funds of the population in ivory." With a quick sip of his mug, he zipped around his desk, pointing to a particular spot on the map for the location of said historical reference. "Now this may be ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising could still be seen today." With yet another large sip, and another zip to the opposite end of the room, Oobleck looked over his students. "Now have any of you ever been subjugated or discriminated against due to your Faunus heritage?"

A few of the Faunus students slowly began to raise their hands, and Oobleck took yet another sip of his mug. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, just look at what happened with the White Fang! Once peaceful protesters, now criminals and rebellious attacks! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the Human-Faunus war?"

Weiss snapped her hand into the air and quickly called out "The Battle at Fort Castle"

Nero almost let out a snort of laughter. Seriously, who names their castle 'Fort Castle?'

"Very good Miss Schnee, very good indeed! Now, who can tell me the advantages that the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

Cardin, seated behind Jaune, flicked a paper football into the back of his head, subsequently causing him to raise up his hand and be called on. "Mister Arc! Finally contributing to class! Excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune, completely lost glanced behind Oobleck towards Pyrrha and Blake, both whom were trying to give him hints as he stalled for the time. "Well… the answer is that… the advantage the Faunus held… over that guy's stuff…" Pyrrha and Blake were motioning slightly towards their eyes, in which Jaunce quickly replied, "Binoculars!"

The majority of the class began to laugh, with Cardin being the loudest. "Very funny Mister Arc. Cardin since you seem to be confident in your ability to respond, why don't you give us the correct answer?"

Cardin, leaning back in his seat replied rather flippantly, "Well, I know it is a lot eaiser to train an animal than a soldier."

Pyrrha had finally snapped, looking over at the class jerk. "You aren't the most open minded of people, are you Cardin?"

"What? You got a problem?"

"No" Pyrrha corrected "I have the answer. It was night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

Blake continued on the answer from there. "General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Glancing over at Carding with a smirk, she continued. "Perhaps if he paid more attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

Cardin gave a growl, slowly rising to his feet, fists raised.

Nero then brought out his revolver and shot a hole right beside Cardin's head. "Man, I must be out of practice. I can't believe I missed him." He whined as he took aim once more. "Dammit!" he exclaimed as he 'missed' Cardin's arms. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled when he 'missed' Cardin's head once more. "Lady's butthole, I'm bad at this!" He complained when he 'missed' Cardin's crotch.

Oobleck gave a sigh, and then took yet another sip from his mug. "Mister Winchester please take your seat. And Mr. Sparda, please stop destroying my classroom" As Jaune began to giggle, Oobleck then zipped directly in front of him. "Both you and Mister Arc can see me after class for additional readings. Dismissed!"

**DSW**

Team RWBY walked back into their dorm and each dropped their belongings and laid on their beds. Blake then turned to Weiss. "Hey Weiss, how much do you know about Nero?"

The heiress looked up with a surprised look. "Well… not much now that you mention it. All I know is that a certain event happened with his arm, he has a great amount of skill, and that he used to have a loved one."

Ruby's ears picked up the last fact on the list. "Nero used to be in love with someone?"

Weiss nodded her head and brought out the angel necklace. It twirled around the string as if it were dancing in the light. "Yes, he did. Apparently he said that this necklace belonged to her. He also had a matching one. But then an accident happened, and she died."

"Why are you asking this Blake?" Yang asked, joining into the conversation.

Blake brought out a book that had the title Devil May Cry: The Legend of Sparda. "Because of this."

Weiss gave a confused look. "What does that book series have to do with Nero?"

"It starts from the first book of the series. There is a demon named Sparda. He rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from the human world. He then fell in love with a human, and had two sons."

"You still didn't answer my question" Weiss pointed out. In response, Blake brought out another book named Devil May Cry: Dante's Awakening.

"This is the next book in the series. This one is about one of Sparda's sons, Dante. Apparently the other son, who is named Vergil, is trying to open portal the demon world from the tower that their father used to seal it. So Dante does his best to stop Vergil."

"You're still not answering her question Blake" Ruby deadpanned.

"During Dante's quest, he ran into powerful demons. Upon defeating them, they granted him their services by turning into weapon. First was Cerberus, next were Agni and Rudra, then Nevan, and finally Beowulf

Team RWBY tilted their heads at this information. "A couple of those names sound familiar…" Yang started. "Where have I heard of them?"

"That's because Cerberus was used by Nero when he fought Weiss, and Nevan gave us that wake-up call several weeks back. I suspect that he has these weapons from the stories"

Each of the girls widened their eyes at the accusation. "WHAT?!"

Blake continued her theory. "Let me explain."

"Cerberus the Ice Guardian. This three headed hellhound was the gatekeeper to the entrance of the tower that held the portal to the demon world. It was chained up and sealed away by Sparda. He had the power to control ice. When Dante defeated him, Cerberus offered his soul which took the form of an ice blue tripartite nunchaku."

Yang's eyes rose up with this information.

"Agni and Rudra the Firestorm. The twin gate keepers of the upper portion of the tower sealed away by Sparda. These demons are a pair of living swords, swung by demon hosts. Agni was the red sword with power to control fire, while Rudra was the blue sword with power to control wind. Upon defeat by Dante, both of them asked to be taken and wielded by him."

Weiss slowly remembered the pair of talking swords that Nero used in the Emerald Forest.

"Nevan the Lightning Witch. She was one of the demon gatekeepers that was also sealed away. Implied by her name, she was a witch that could control lightning. But she also had bats at her disposal. After her loss, she relinquished her soul to become a curious, guitar-like weapon that was also a sickle."

Blake, despite her explanations, was intrigued by all this as if someone else was explaining.

"Beowolf the Lightbeast was another one of the gatekeepers, half-blinded and sealed away for 2000 years. With his four wings, Beowulf was said to resemble Pazuzu, a Babylonian king of the demons of the wind. At first, he was slain by the brother Vergil. But then Dante obtained it later after Vergil became stuck in the demon world. When slain, he had turned into a set of flash gauntlets and greaves that look like the paws of a demonic wolf."

Ruby ran to the bathroom to relieve her body before she had wet herself over the thought of those cool weapons.

Blake continued with her explanation. "We all have had seen these weapons from this book. I suspect that Nero has some sort of connection to these events here in this book."

"But if all these events are true, then why didn't any of this appear on the news or something? I know that the Schnee Company would be eager to look at those ruins as soon as they heard that there would be a possibility of huge power." Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yang nodded her head agreement. Blake then put her head down in disappointment. "I thought I was onto something though."

"I think you are." Blake shot her head up hearing Weiss voice. "Due to how each of those weapons look and act the same as the ones Nero uses, you may have a point. But if it is true, what are his relations to those events? How did he get his hands on those weapons in the first place? Do they have to do with his… right... arm…" Weiss slowly ended.

She quickly looked at Blake. "You said that this is a series right?"

Blake nodded her head with a confused look on her face. Next thing everyone knew was that Weiss quickly dashed out the door.

The heiress ran to Nero's room. Lucky for her, her bodyguard was in the shower. With great speed and silence, she searched for what she had in mind. She heard that Nero had finished, and ran back to her dorm.

"What was that all about?" Ruby asked when Weiss got back.

"Don't worry, it's not important." Weiss reasoned with her hands behind her back.

All the other girls gave the white haired girl doubtful glance before getting ready for bed. What they didn't know was that Weiss found what she was looking for.

A book with a white haired boy with a demonic looking hand on the cover named Devil May Cry: Deadly Fortune.

… **I highly don't understand how that last sentence should build suspense, but I tried. This may bring great confusion to you. Maybe even make some of you outright pissed at me. I don't know why, but I can feel something nagging me already. Probably over the fact that I may have gotten some DMC facts wrong. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Coming Clean

**I do not own Devil may Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**duskrider: Thank you, here it is.**

**Rebmul: Can't wait, here it is.**

**hollowichigo12: Sweet thanks dood, you have some pretty good ideas. Maybe I will.**

_The dark night swallowed the day light as the moon shined high in space. The stars danced delicately in through the night. The soft breeze was heard throughout the manor as Weiss Schnee laid in her bed, awake with the night._

_She slowly got up from her position and walked towards her bedroom door. It was almost time for her father to be back home. She wanted to greet him, but hesitated when she reached for the knob. Should she really? The past few attempts she had tried resulted in her father ignoring her, almost hurting her._

_She thought about all this and finally concluded that she would try one last time._

_Walking out the door, she peeked into the halls. Looking to her left she saw nobody there. Looking to her right, she saw that her father had walked past her room, muttering something inaudible. "Father? Is something wrong?"_

_ turned to face the heiress, his face on the verge of exploding. "What are you doing out of bed young lady?! Go back to sleep!"_

_Weiss flinched at her father's cold harsh tone. "B-but all I did-"_

_Her father now had his full attention and half of his rage directed to Weiss. "Go back to bed! Don't make me repeat myself!"_

"_P-please, I-I want to know what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."_

"_You want to know?! You probably aren't able to understand! You just stick to your studies while I'm out there fending for this family and trying to take on a criminal organization! There is no way you can help!" Mr. Schnee yelled. Each word grew louder as he continued. He took steps closer with ever breath. He reached towards his daughter with clawed hands when suddenly another hand snatched his._

_Weiss and her father's attention were then turned to the person who had interrupted, Nero. "You really lost your touch on how to treat a lady huh?" Nero remarked as Mr. Schnee struggled out of Nero's iron grip._

"_Let go of me boy, this has nothing to do with you!"_

"_You were about to harm Weiss. As soon as you tried, you just got me involved." Nero growled. "All Weiss is trying to do is be a caring and loving daughter. And what do you do you cold ass asshole? You push her away, ignore her, and now ever try to hurt her. With me being her bodyguard, I __**will**__ do my best to prevent her from being hurt." His casted arm then faintly glowed a faint light blue that nobody noticed._

_Mr. Schnee scoffed before pushing Nero away with his other hand and continued down the hall._

_Weiss then sniffled as Nero helped her back to bed._

**DSW**

The heiress had been busy the next couple of weeks. Not only was she trying to read the book she had found, but she was also trying to avoid Nero. This got him suspicious but still reluctantly left when asked to. Eventually, she finally finished. She was amazed at the amazing story. The heiress would be even more amazed and shocked if those events were true. She would not be surprised if her brain exploded if those events were true and Nero lived through all that. Though her brain tried sort how the book was related to Nero.

First was the main character. Looking at the cover of the book, she had no doubt that it was Nero. The protagonist was described to be serious, cynical, sardonic and somewhat anti-social person. Only some of these matched his personality, but she was still partially convinced when it described his demonic arm.

Second and only other thing was the weapons. Nero's Red Queen blade functioned exactly as the 'Order's' weapons, a blade that could be revved like a motorcycle to make it more powerful. His two barreled revolver Blue Rose matched the one in the book as well. The gauntlets called Gilgamesh were described perfectly matching Nero's exact pair. Finally, Nero used Lucifer exactly like the Dante in the story.

With the last two items, she suspected that all those weapons either belonged to Nero, or they were given to him if the story was true. Though there was one other 'Devil Arm" that she had not seen yet, or so she thinks.

Yamato, an O-katana that could cut through anything: even through dimensions. Weiss was amazed by the power that this weapon held. This weapon led her to another theory.

Are there other dimensions out there? If these events didn't take place in Remnant here, what about somewhere else? Did Nero come from one of these mysterious universes?

After her little reading adventure, she finally decided to confront Nero about this issue. The next day being a special field trip tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity to.

**DSW**

The next day the groups of Hunters and Huntresses were given rides to the forest of Forever Fall. Weiss stuck particularly close to Nero so that she could grab him and drag him away to interrogate him. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team CRDL all followed Professor Goodwitch through the forest.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda explained to her students and fellow hunter turning back to face them. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay be your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 O'clock. Have fun!" With that, Glynda went further ahead.

Weiss snatched Nero and dragged him away as soon as their teacher had finished her instructions.

"Okay, what's up?"

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked innocently while passing Nero a jar.

"You've been avoiding me and your teammates for the past couple of weeks. And now you just drag me with you away from them. How is that not suspicious?" He asked with an eyebrow raised as he filled the jar with syrup.

Weiss then brought out the book she had borrowed from the teen. His eyes widened in surprise "Where did you-"

"From your room" The heiress deadpanned. "I've been reading this for the past two weeks. Not only that, but the others are pretty suspicious of you. Blake had a theory that you have the actual weapons that a hero in the books you've been letting her borrow has. So we now think that you are either related, or have experienced these events."

Nero mentally cursed himself for not foreseeing the possibility of this happening by lending out the books. "Weiss I-"

Weiss snatched the arm and held it tightly. "No Nero. Please, tell me the truth, about your past, about who you really are." Her voice trembled. "Please, I now have been feeling like I hardly know you now that I've read this book."

Nero and Weiss looked straight into each other's eyes and waited for one of them to crack. Which Nero finally did.

"Fine fine, I'll talk. But you might want to sit down, because this is going to be a long tale"

Weiss then sat on the ground and listened to Nero's story. He informed her of all the events that had happened to him. When he was really young, he was left on a doorstep, a note asking the Order to take care of him. As he grew up, he was taken care by two of their members, Kyrie and Creedo. Creedo was the serious big brother while Kyrie was the loving sister, whom he started to fall in love with as the years went by. One day though his arm changed into the arm that everyone sees, and a voice echoed 'power, give me more power.' From that day on, he had to wear a cast over that arm to hide what had happened, afraid what people might think of him, especially Kyrie.

After the story, he continued to explain what happened a few years later. He proposed to Kyrie and both of them went out to eat for a celebration. On their way back though, they were attacked and Kyrie was stabbed. While dying, she had begged Nero to move on and find someone else to love. After her funeral, Nero had decided to travel to another dimension where he hoped that if he ever fell in love again, the same thing won't be able to happen. But during the travel, he mysteriously changed into a young boy again. He then mentally added that he could easily be in his thirties by now if he was back in his old home.

After the story telling, Nero sat patiently while Weiss soaked all the information in. The heiress just stared right at him, mouth gaped open. So Blake was right, Nero was related to all those events. What was even more surprising was that all those events were true.

Weiss then punched Nero as hard as she could. "Why did you keep such a secret from me?" Why?"

The half devil sighed. "I guess… it was because I was afraid of what you would think. Seeing how Grimm were just like the demons back home, I thought that you would be scared of me."

Weiss just gave him an angry look before hugging him closely. "Idiot." She muttered "I don't care who or what you are. You still are an important person in my life."

Nero hesitated for a moment, but returned the hug. Both of them sat side by side as the leaves fell from the trees. What felt like hours only being a couple minutes, Weiss and Nero faced each other.

The heiress then began to lean forward towards her bodyguard's face.

"Uras! Ursa!" A voice shouted nearby.

"What the hell?" Nero wondered aloud, getting to his feet and carrying a big stack of filled jars he made while telling his story.

Both Nero and Weiss jogged towards the voices. They arrived to a scene where Yang was holding Russel by the shirt. "It's an Uras I tell you, an Ursa! A big teffifying Ursa!" Russel panicked at he tried to free himself.

"Yes we get it; you shit your pants. Now tell us where it is!" Nero demanded.

Russel pointed in a direction. "Back there! It has Cardin and the blonde newbie!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped out lout after taking some notion of who the blonde was, dropping her jar of sap with wide eyes. "He's in trouble!"

Not wasting anytime, Nero used his Devil Bringer and its spectral arm to quickly drag himself from tree to tree, towards the teens in danger while the others ran after him.

When Nero, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby all arrived, everyone but Nero was surprised to see Cardin trying to run away from the Ursa Major, only for the monster to hit him once more. Cardin made an attempte to crawl away, but the monster was right over him and was about to strike.

Pyrrha gasped as she saw what was about to happen. "Oh, no!"

Before the giant Uras could finish Cardin off, Jaune appeared and blocked the blow with his shield. He struggled a little however, as the giant Grimm was much stronger that he anticipated. Weiss and Ruby were about to go in and help when they were stopped by Pyrrha and Nero.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said with her hand blocking their way.

"Let's see what the kid's got." Nero reasoned.

Jaune managed to get the Ursa's paw off his shield and slash the beast's stomach. Angry by the assault, the beast charged at Jaune and attempted to strike him, only for the blonde knight to jump over the attack. However he wasn't able to defend himself from the Ursa's other attack and was sent flying. He managed to pick himself up and attempted to strike the beast with a leaping attack. He jumped too soon , however, and wound up being struck again. Jaune picked himself up again and noticed that his aura levels were low again thanks to the Scroll he had in his shield.

"C'mon kid! Take care of that ugly to save the other ugly one!" Nero exclaimed with arms crossed.

Jaune looked at Nero for a brief moment; he smirked after feeling an odd sensation of newfound strength flowing within him. The knight soon turned away from the half devil and right back to the Major Ursa, he took a moment to breathe while shutting his eyes as he listened to the envirometnaround him and the sound of the Ursa's growls. And just when seconds finally passed, the knight shot his eyes open and he charged at the Major Ursa one more time in hopes of finishing it off quickly.

Pyrrha noticed that while Jaune was raising his shield up in order to block the oncoming attack, he wasn't moving it fast enough. Thinking quickly, she channeled some aura into her hand and lifted it out to her leader. Suddenly Pyrrha's aura began surrounding Jaune's shield and it helped him move it jast enough to block the attack and lean on the ground. Thinking fast, Jaune pushed the claw away from his shield and successfully managed to decapitate the Grimm, giving him the win.

"Uh… what?" Ruby looked at Pyrrha in a confused manner.

Weiss also looked a Pyrrha in amazement. "How did you…"

"Well," Pyrrha explained. "Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and Nero has his hammer space('well, not just hammer space' Nero thought'). My semblance is Polarity"

"Whoa… you can control poles." Ruby muttered in awe.

Weiss facepalmed at the young girl's naivety. "No you dunce, she means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are totally rad as well." Nero commented sounding like he was stoned and drunk at the same time.

Moments later, Weiss caught sight of Pyrrha taking her leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah!" The scythe user cheered happily. "We better tell them what happened!"

"We could," Pyrrha began before smiling softly, "Or we could keep it our little secret."

Also walking away, Nero wore a shit-eating grin while team CRDL felt chills running down their spines.

**DSW**

When getting back to Beacon, Nero found himself in team RWBY's dorm room explaining his past life to them. After his story, they all were unsure of what to think. A half devil (as demons were considered less intellectual) was living with them, and being their counselor. They all were also hurt a bit due to such a big secret being kept. But in spite of that, they still accepted him for who he was, not what.

"This calls for a group hug for Nero's confession and to help him feel better!" Ruby then exclaimed after absorbing all the information.

"Ummm, sure?" Weiss said/asked with a small blush.

"It may work." Blake said.

"Come on over here you amazing asshole!" Yang ordered as she dragged everyone closer in a hug.

"I'm already here you beautiful bitch." Nero commented dryly, smiling that the team he was supervising still accepted him.

After the hug lasted for a few minutes, all their stomachs started to growl. Everyone laughed sheepishly as they turned to the door to walk to the cafeteria. As they walked, Nero and Weiss walking slowly behind the group.

"Hey Nero, how did you finally realize that you were truly in love with Kyrie? You don't have to answer of course."

"Well, I followed a five step list that I mentally created. Why do you ask?" Nero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm, just in case I find somebody that catches my interest." The heiress said nervously.

The half devil simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well the first step is denial. The second step is anger. The third step is bargaining. The fourth is depression. Finally, the fifth and final stage is acceptance."

Nero then ruffled Weiss' hair. "Well, hope you find that love of yours Weiss." He smiled as he then increased his pace, letting the heiress think.

'_The first step is denial'_

"_No, I'm not in love with him."_

'_The second step is anger'_

"_I can't be! I am a noble person of high status! He's just a regular person!_

'_The third step is bargaining'_

"_If I was in love, I would have known, right? But despite him being regular, he's still a nice person. He had always been there for me when we met."_

'_The fourth step is depression."_

"_No I can't be in love with him… maybe infatuated, but not in love. I don't think he is in love with me either. He already lost Kyrie, he probably won't love again due to not wanting to lose another one. Even so, Father probably won't even allow it._

She then saw Nero laughing along with the other girls. _"What is this feeling I'm having" _She thought as she clutched her chest tightly._ "Is it jealously? Am I being jealous over such a simple thing? It's not like I'm going to lose him this way… right? I don't want him to be gone. But why, why don't' I ever want him to leave me? Why do I want him to be there by my side forever?"_

Her eyes finally lit up in realization.

'_The fifth and final stage is acceptance'_

"_I… am in love with Nero"_

**Nero finally tells them about his past! Weiss finally admits to herself that she loves Nero! I create the shittiest confession scenarios! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED BY THIS TINY WEAK CHAPTER?! Have fun :) **


	8. Omake: Ethical Reality Wonderland Climax

**I do not own Devil may Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**hollowichigo12: ah, no problem dood, I didn't really like the episode this chapter was trying to explain in the first place. Good thing you like that end comment, it was pretty funny to me too. Yea, I plan to make Nero show his devil trigger at the end of season 1. Thanks for saying that about the flashbacks, though I type it out fast, it is really difficult for me to think up of some good flashbacks.**

**Rebmul: Here is mores, no wait.**

**raigalcc" yup, I was trying to show that Weiss actually has feelings for Nero. Yup, I love that scene from DMC3 so I also used it.**

**FredFuchs86: Yea, I won't be able to do that. It really sucks but I have a small plan.**

**DarkElucidator: Yea... quick confession and plan. I'm kinda planning to give Nero pretty much every single devil arm from DMC 3 and 4, but some won't make the cut.**

Team RWBY and JNPR were seen walking down the hall until they all heard a noise. Peeking around the corner, a familiar sense of fury filled all the members. CRDL was seen bullying Velvet, again. Before they could do anything, Nero ran towards the group while yelling "HOW COULD YOU NOT INVITE ME TO THIS 'BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU' PARTY?!"

Team CRDL instantly panicked after hearing this and they all ran for the hills. Sighing, he helped Velvet up while her teammates, team RWBY, and team JNPR walked up to the two. "T-thanks again Nero."

"No problem, they should've seen that coming in the first place." Nero shrugged his shoulders.

"I swear Cardin and his teammates are getting more and more restless." Pyrrha said while shaking her head. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"As I said before, let's go break his legs!" Nora chirped up.

"And as I said, I know something even more savage." Nero said with a sadistic grin. Weiss shuddered at that sight of it. She was still traumatized after that 'exercise routine.'

"C'mon" Nero waved his hand, beckoning the groups to follow him. "I think I know what we should do."

**DSW**

"So let me get this straight, team CRDL has been bullying the students around Beacon." Ozpin started as Nero, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team CFVY all nodded their heads.

"And this has been going on for quite some time." He continued.

He received another nod.

"And you want to be in charge of their punishments, Mr. Sparda?" Ozpin finished as he turned to Nero.

All the teams and the half devil all stood in front of Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch in Ozpin's office explaining what was going on.

"Yup, you got that right." Nero admitted.

"Sir, with all due respect, don't you think that letting Mr. Sparda be in charge of the punishment might be, a little too extreme." Glynda asked with a questioning tone. "This is the hunter that took on an army of Beowolves single handedly we're talking about here."

"Love you too Professor Goodwitch." Nero said with a smirk, earning him a frown from the fellow huntress.

"Now, now, I am pretty sure that Nero will know what he will be doing, right?" Ozpin assured.

"Don't worry, I won't kill them." Nero promised. "But I do need your help in setting up the punishment."

"Oh?" Ozpin's curiosity was now peaked. "What do you have in mind?"

**DSW**

Team CRDL woke up to see a very ominous red glow surrounding them. Getting off their beds, they saw that there were many throwing swords surrounding them and creating a trail that led out of their room. When Russel attempted to open the door, he discovered that it was locked.

(Cue **Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax theme**. I don't own **Saint Rows; **everything belongs to their respected owners)

Hearing their scrolls ring, each of them picked it up and was welcomed to a camera overlooking a hallway filled with deadly traps.

"Good morning Beacon Academy! Nero's voice rang out very loudly as the camera panned around the halls. "Welcome to 'The Devil's Super Snowy Ethical Reality Wonderland Climax!"

The scroll image then changed to Nero and Weiss sitting behind a large desk. Nero was wearing a suit while the heiress was wearing a dress. "Fight your way through Ner- I mean, the devil's obstacle course for fun… and survival" Weiss said in a calm voice.

"Now those of you who don't know how the game is played, here are the rules. The contestants participating are running and fighting for their lives as the trail of Lucifer swords will be behind them while exploding and while dodging obstacles at the same time."

"But if you think that is easy…" Weiss started before the screen changed to small video to Nero running through walls of fire, pillars of electricity, bullets flying out from nowhere, and people constantly attacking him. "Then you've obviously never seen Nero, I mean the devil before."

"Good luck suckers!" Nero called out as the camera then changed to team CRDL's room. "On your marks..!"

The victims quickly were getting ready to run out the door.

"Get set…" Weiss continued.

Each of them threw each other back trying to be the first one out the door.

"Go! Even if you still survive, I'll have you killed! Right Weiss?!" Nero cackled as the door swung wide open and everyone ran for their lives.

"You got it Nero" Weiss answered as the teens were scrambling down the halls screeching left and right so that they wouldn't be able to get blown up. "If our contestants can survive your traps, and angry students, they can get out alive by the skin of their teeth."

Team CRDL could see cameras and TVs monitoring and projecting their misery. They could also hear laughter in the dorms. It seemed like Nero and Weiss broadcasting this 'game show' live around Beacon.

"Man this course looks deadly… because it is! This is probably even more dangerous that facing off against the White Fang… because it probably is!" Nero announced

"Looks like one of our contestants are on fire, literally." Weiss commented as Dove was kicked in the crotch by Coco who appeared out of nowhere and was left to burn in a wall of fire, be consumed by the exploding blades, and to hold his poor crotch. "Now moving on to talk about our contestants, they are the infamous bullies that attend Beacon, Team CRDL."

"Despite my warning to these gangbangers, I'm still surprised that they can move this fast even after shooting them in the legs." Nero said with a hint of surprise.

"But didn't you shoot them a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yea, but then I just shot them again recently for shits and giggles. Why do you ask?" Nero questioned.

"Oh, no reason really." Weiss replied as pillars of lightning came from the ceiling, almost baking its targets. "Oh, I still have to ask, that time when I woke up in that hotel and you were laughing like mad, what was that all about."

"Oh that, was probably the best thing I've ever seen in my life." Nero answered as a couple of bullets shot out from the walls thanks to Ren and Pyrrha. "It was your father coming back from a meeting and his car got covered in sewage by a passing septic truck"

Weiss let out a snort of laughter. "R-really, what did he do to 'piss' off the driver?"

"That's the best part, he didn't do anything. It was even funnier seeing how it was convertible that was covered in it." Nero laughed as Ruby, Velvet, and Nora came out of nowhere and dumped itching powder in team CRDL's pants before taking off again.

"Wait, so does that mean he was in the car at the time?"

"Oh, ho, look at where team CRDL is now." Nero commented as the poor teens started to slip and slide on an icy floor. "Looks like they have made it to the ice chambers."

"Indeed, now they have to make their way through dodging falling icicles." Weiss nodded her head.

"Hit it Yang!" Nero called out as the blonde girl appeared from the smoke from the detonated swords and she threw a shot at the ceiling and sharp pieces of ice started to rain down.

Cardin slipped and an icicle had just landed right in front of the area between his legs.

"So Nero, how did my father get the car cleaned?" Weiss asked with curiosity

"With a toothbrush." Nero said sarcastically without the tone as Russel slid around like a pinball.

"Are you serious?" Weiss deadpanned back.

"No, he just left it there. I suspect that it was a rental in the first place." Russel finally went at a speed so fast that he flew out the window with a girly scream. Nero materialized a rocket launcher and pointed it to his back and shot a rocket. Russel's screams were heard until an explosion consumed him.

"Don't you think that was a little 'shitty' of you?" Weiss asked in a joking tone.

"Not as 'shitty' as the puns you're trying to make."

"Hey!"

"You know" Nero started to change the topic. "I actually want to see Jaune run through this course."

"Really, you want to see him run through a course of fire, electricity, bullets, and death? …That doesn't sound too bad actually."

"I can already tell you are a great friend" Nero said sarcastically.

"I can say the same for you" The heiress retorted back.

They both continued to watch the torture of the two victims, as Cardin and Sky now had to dodge multiple bullets that were being shot out of guns. Thanks to the generosity of many Beacon students, especially Coco, each of them agreed to be a part of 'The Devil's Super Snowy Ethical Reality Climax Wonderland' just so then they could get at Cardin to make him learn.

"So… who else would you want to be on this game show?" Nero asked

"Well, it's a pity that you created this game show, otherwise you would be the king of this event." Weiss said deep in thought.

"Me? No one would really want to fight me."

"Hey, you're not that bad." Weiss tried to reason. "Well, your reputation isn't really… that good though in the first place."

"During that footage of me running through the course, they were also helping me test the course out this way but I didn't tell them that they had to fight me. Most of them pretty much wet themselves" Nero deadpanned

"That explains the smell that was on the course around that area." Weiss said in realization.

As Cardin ran on, Sky was tackled into an open classroom by team CFVY. His loud screams of pain were heard through the entire school.

"Looks like Cardin had finally made it to the final part of the course." Weiss was amazed.

"He did, wow. Well, no surprise considering how easy I made this." Nero shrugged his shoulders.

Now Cardin tried to run through the walls of fire, dodge pillars of electricity, travel on an icy floor, dodge falling icicles, and take cover form attacking students. Lucky for him, the Lucifer blades were finally gone.

"So I've been hearing rumors from the other about you sneaking into my bed while I'm asleep. Care to elaborate on this Weiss?" Nero turned to the heiress with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered back immediately.

"Ruby showed me a picture of me in my bed asleep and you under the covers holding me closely." Nero said.

"Let's get back to seeing how the contestant is doing" Weiss attempted to dismiss the topic.

Cardin was now seen running around and rolling on the ground on fire while a couple of students ran up and kept kicking him for a few seconds.

"But… ummm… did it feel nice?" Weiss asked in a hopeful tone.

"Weiss, I really hope the other students aren't listening to this conversation." Nero deadpanned.

"Oh yea, I really hope so too."

"Oh, wait, I think one of them is calling me right now. Oh, it's Yang"

"Wait don't answer tha-"

"Hello?" Nero asked ignoring Weiss.

"Hey Nero, what's up?" Yang asked as she watched the suffering of Cardin on her scroll with team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY.

"Oh nothing much, just trying to run a game show here. So, why are you calling?" Nero asked as Weiss struggled to snatch the device from him to shut it off.

"Oh, no reason really. Other than hearing that Weiss is sneaking into your bed in the middle of the night and is waking up early to sneak back into our room. Oh, that rumor is kind of true by the way" Yang answered nonchalantly.

"Huh, well that explains why she's been so tired recently." Nero nodded his head.

"Hang up Nero! That's an order!" Weiss demanded as Nero held her away with one arm.

"Alright, alright. Catch you later." Nero then hung up the scroll.

Cardin was slowly crawling his way around the obstacle course. He saw a checked flag and went as fast as he could towards it.

"Looks like Cardin is about to finish the course. I can't believe he managed to survive the entire thing despite it being easy." Weiss said, being unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

After Cardin had crossed the line that was marked under the flag, he instantly heard blaring sirens. "CONGRADULATIONS CARDIN, YOU HAVE SURVIVED 'THE DEVIL'S SUPER SNOWY EHTICAL REALITY WONDERLAND CLIMAX! AS YOUR REWARD…"

Cardin was now instantly hog tied by a small group of students and dragged to a room where his other teammates were tied up as well. They were then locked in the room with only two swords stabbed in the ground in front of them.

Team CRDL didn't see what was so bad about this. But then…

"Brother, look, we have guests" The red sword commented.

"Yes it seems we do, we need to entertain them." The blue sword replied.

Suddenly, Professor Ooblek zoomed up to them sipping from a jug filled with coffee. "Fascinating! Simply Fascinating! Sentient swords! Please, tell me about yourselves!"

The next couple of hours were followed by screams of annoyance and pain.

**DSW**

Everyone who was attending Professor Port's class patiently waited for their teacher to come and teach his class. It was actually rare for Port to be late. When the doors burst open, it was actually Nero that was there instead of the expected professor.

"Hello temporary class, today I'm going to be Professor Nero, PHD in partying." Nero continued to the desk before prepping his scroll and projected a giant image onto the board. "Now today is a special lesson. Today, I will be teaching you how not to suck and what not to do."

The half devil then started to play the footage of team CRDL's misery, with the mute on of course so that they wouldn't be able to hear the conversations again.

All the students' laughs echoed through the halls.

**Well... first omake. What do you guys think? Credit to hollowichigo12 for giving me these sweet ideas. Holy shit, check this guy out. He has a pretty impressive story. Hope you all enjoyed :) **


	9. BlackWhite Make Grey

**I do not own DMC or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**duskrider: thanks**

**Rebmul: Thank yew, Thank yew, you're too kind.**

**DarkElucidator: Hmmm, that doesn't sound too bad actually.**

**raigalcc: Sweet, glad you really liked it. I thought it wasn't funny at all, but I guess it's funny to some other people.**

**hollowichigo12: Oh no problem dood. I didn't have Nroa join because she would just break their legs, and I wanted team CRDL to be there when Nero showed the video. But don't worry, she broke their legs after the video, I just forgot to include that. Go ahead, they're your ideas after all.**

**Guest: Awesome.**

****Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi: That name is a mouthful.** But glad you live this story.**

_Weiss found herself running down the halls. Screeching back and forth, she zigzagged through the manor until she reached Nero's room. But before she could do anything, she turned around feeling murderous intent behind her._

_Mr. Schnee was now taken over with fury, as he walked towards Weiss with armored gauntlets in his hand. He saw that his daughter was frozen in fear and took that opportunity to punch her in the face through the door._

_Upon hearing this sound, Nero quickly burst out of the washroom that he was using. He was then frozen on the spot when he saw something that brought him the feeling of horror._

_A bloody cut that was on Weiss' right eye._

_Quickly rushing over towards her, the heiress kept turning away from his gaze, both hands covering her eye. Eventually, he managed to tear both hands away from her face and got a good look at the wound. The soon to be scar ran down from her eyebrow to her cheek. Blood slowly seeped out from the cut. Weiss was barely holding on to her conscious._

_Nero turned around with a cold, angry look in his eyes. "Why the hell did you do this?! She's your daughter!"_

"_She's a girl that hasn't faced reality." Mr. Schnee retorted back. "All she does is stay around the mansion, completely unaware about what's happening out there!"_

"_She does know what's happening out there! That's why she's trying to cheer you up! That's why she's trying to help you feel better!"_

"_Well maybe if she would stay still, she would be helping! Now move boy!"_

"_Over my dead body fuck face!" Nero spat before grabbing Mr. Schnee by the arm and dragging him into a headbutt._

_The Schnee director stumbled back as Nero materialized an O-katana into thin air. His eyes were flickering red and blue and his casted arm what also flickering blue._

_Mr. Schnee charged to him in rage as Nero brought the katana blade out by an inch with his thumb._

_Just before the world became dark, Weiss saw a bunch of slashes form in midair, cutting her father as Nero dismissed the katana and held her closely._

**DSW**

Into the streets of Vale being decorated for the Vytal Festival, streamers and balloons in several colors are proudly on display, and Team RWBY and HKMM were strolling through it together, all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign was put up by an elderly shopkeeper who owned the 'From Dust Till Dawn' store that read in bright red letters 'WELCOME TO VALE!' for all the foreign newcomers from their kingdoms of Vytal.

Weiss stopped and raised her arms in amazement "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss..." Ruby frowned a little. "Its kinda weirding me out…"

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" Weiss turned to Ruby. "There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"I'm surprised you haven't suffocated then." Nero deadpanned.

Yang crossed her arms. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!" Weiss yelled back a bit.

Hours later after they toured around Vale, the group stopped nearby the docks, the sounds of foghorns were heard from the boat.

"Remind me again" Nero sighed. "Why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said in disgust while she covered her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon," Weiss exclaimed. "I fell as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them" Blake spoke up as Weiss continued to walk. "So she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed

"I heard you mutter earlier about wanting to spy on them." Nero deadpanned.

After minutes of walking, Ruby looked to the right.

"Whoa." The group stopped and looked over a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the detectives.

"Robbery." Said the Detective as he walked next to his partner. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang sighed sadly.

"They left all the money again." The detective's partner sighed.

"Huh?" Nero heard that last part.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" asked the Detective.

"I don't know, an army?"

"I don't know, a Hulk?" Both detectives turned to Nero in confusion. "What? You guys never watched 'The Avengers' before."

"You're thinking about the White Fang?" The first detective asked his partner, ignoring the remark.

"Yeah," the 2nd Detective removed his sunglasses. "I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Ahh, typical cop/detective lines." Nero muttered while shaking his head.

"Hmpf! The White Fang." Weiss scoffed with her arms crossed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake turned to Weiss.

"My problem?" Weiss turned to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"Well, you can hardly say that." Blake replied and turned to Weiss. "But in the White Fang, they're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" The heiress talked back. "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss exclaimed, this did not amuse Blake. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Ugghh" Nero groaned as the two girls bickered. "Your Cold Ass Asshole of a father only knows how to do the same thing, including hurting people."

"Stay out of the Nero! My father has nothing to do with this!" Weiss retorted.

"He has everything that has to do with this." Nero growled.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" someone shouted.

As the group overheard the cry for help coming from the docks and rushed over to investigate, a Faunus with a monkey tail were seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors was about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Ha-ha!" Sun taunted to his pursuers then he jumped off and hit the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" yelled an angry sailor.

Sun used his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peeled a banana. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Just before he ate, both of the detectives down below threw stones at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant! The Detective demanded.

But Sun dropped banana peels on the detective's face, who growled in return. The monkey- like Faunus' twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughing in amusement. He then proceeded to leap off and run away from the detectives. He then ran past team RWBY, giving a wink at an astonished Blake.

Yang watched the Faunus get farther and farther away. "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes…"

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss ordered as she raised a finger on the air.

Weiss, Yang, Nero, and Ruby gave chase while Blake stood still, lost in thought, before coming back to reality and followed her friends. The team rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. She looked up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" then, Weiss suddenly bumped into someone.

"Uhh… Weiss?" Yang pointed to a strange girl that was underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally saw that she fell on a smiling girl, which startled the heiress and made her get up quickly, however, the strange orange-girl was still down on the ground, smiling widely.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" She spoke.

"Greeting, from the magical land of Vale." Nero replied.

"Um… hello." Ruby greeted.

"Are you… okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking." The weird girl replied

"I think I know where all the missing Dust is, she's been snorting it." Nero whispered to Weiss, who face palmed.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked her.

The orange-haired girl thought about this for a moment. "Yes!" Then she hopped back on her feet while the teams took a step back. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Name's Nero the Hunter, has a nice ring to it don't ya think?"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hit Yang's side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that."

Penny turned to Ruby again. "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologized to her as they all turned around and started walking away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waved her hand to Penny.

Moments later after when they were far enough from a startled Penny, Yang commented "She was… _weird_…"

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss looked left and right. She got lightly smacked on the head by her bodyguard.

Suddenly, and explosion was heard

"Guys, what was that?" Ruby turned back. "I heard an explosion coming from…"

"No offense Ruby, but I think we all heard an explosion."

Nero was cut off, seeing how Penny appeared in front of Weiss. The heiress shrieked in surprise.

"What did you call me?" The orange haired girl asked.

As Weiss looked back and forth in shock, Yang looked apologetic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," said Yang "I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Penny walked through the group, and leaned her head down to Ruby. "**You**!"

"I-I don't know." Ruby said startled. "I, what I, um, uh…"

"You called me 'friend'! Am I _really_ your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uuuummmm…" Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motioned to deny her, while Nero gave her an 'it's your choice' look. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Then Ruby's teammates comically fainted, while Nero sweat dropped as Penny looked overjoyed and laughed.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaned to Weiss as she brushed herself off. "Oh, is this what it was like when you me?"

"No- she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said as Nero helped her up.

"So… what are you doing in Vale? Yang asked

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!" Saluted Penny

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake asked.

"It's a combat skirt!"

Ruby, the skirt sister sped over to Weiss' side "Yeah" Weiss held out her hand and Ruby low-fived it.

But then, realization hit Weiss. "Wait a minute." She walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who…?"

Weiss was holding up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question.

"An elephant with a pencil up his butt?" Nero asked in a confused manner

"No, the filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake started to make her argument

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake. "Huh?"

Blake started to walk over to Weiss angrily. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry." The heiress releases Penny and motions to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

Nero, not surprisingly, sighed.

"Stop it!" Blake yells

"Stop _what?_ He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus' in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little _brat_!" Nero growled butting into the converstation.

"Uh-oh." Ruby hid behind Yang.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You're my bodyguard!"

"You are a judgmental little girl." Nero said, not amused by this conversation.

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus' with a terrorist group based on their species." Nero commented. "This is the Cold Ass Asshole talking again."

Blake then exclaimed "It makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe them to be!"

Yang began to slide to the others, looking uncomfortable. "Umm, I think we should probably go…"

"So you admit it" Weiss yelled to Blake. "The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!"

"Both of you cut it out now!" Nero got in between the two girls. "You both are making a scene that I prefer not to be a part of! So take to the dorms, or so help me you **both** are going to be on 'The Devil's Super Snowy Ethical Reality Wonderland Climax'!"

**DSW**

After going from town to the academy, night had fallen as Team RWBY went into their dorms, and listened to the argument.

"I don't understand_ why this _is causing such a problem!"

"That _is _the problem!"

"You do realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity," Weiss got up from her bed. 'Don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much?" Blake got on her feet too. "It's because of people like Cardin, people like **you** that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?"

Nero saw a flare of anger and hurt in Weiss' eyes. He saw her right arm almost go to touch her scar.

"You're discrimitory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss yelled, as they stared each other down in silence.

Weiss leans in close, leering as she spoke quietly. Weiss leaned against the window. "You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?

Nero sighed. "Weiss, you don't have to talk about it."

The heiress walked over to the dorm window that was open. Memories of the past flooded her head. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust stolen, and ever since he came; Nero taking multiple life threatening wounds for me. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss slammed a fist on the wood that she rested her hands on.

Ruby walked over to Weiss to comfort her. "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss turned away and walked back to Blake once more. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake exclaimed.

Silence dropped through the dorm. Weiss backed away slowly and Blake realized her mistake as she looked around at her teammates.

"I…I…" Then Blake dashed out the door

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby ran over to the door and called to her down the hallway as Yang sat herself down and looked at Weiss.

The heiress still had a small look of anger in her face. Nero walked up to her and just stared. He didn't do anything; he just remained motionless, staring at her with a look that she had never seen Nero wear. She was surprised since she was hoping for a comforting hug.

He then walked out of the dorm room and said. "I am disappointed in you."

Weiss had to silently cry herself to sleep that very night.

**DSW**

A couple days later in Vale, Yang, Ruby, Nero and Weiss were walking throughout the streets.

"She's been gone all weekend…" Ruby said in a sad tone

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss said without the slightest amount of care.

"Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates." Yang said

"Is she? We all heard what she said." Weiss asked coldly.

"Weiss…" Ruby began.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't.." Yang exclaimed. "Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

"A member of the White Fang! Right under our noses!" Weiss turned to her teammates.

"I just hope she's okay" Ruby said worryingly

Nero just stayed silent throughout the entire conversation, too focused on finding the student that was put under his supervision.

"Aren't you going to say something?!" Weiss angrily asked.

Though she didn't show it, the past couple of days were very painful for her. Nero wouldn't shave off a bit of his time to talk to her, look after her, even look at her. He just stayed cold and silent.

A few moments passed before Nero turned to her. "Weiss, do you know why I am being like this to you? It's because of how you are acting. So what if she was in the White Fang? Wasn't she a teammate? Wasn't she a friend?!"

"She's a filthy Faunus!"

"She's a person with feelings! She's a person that has been discriminated for her entire life! Heck, I'm not even sure if she had to go through a life of hell! This is your stupid fucking father influence that's making you think!" Nero eyes flashed a quick red before disappearing as fast as if happened.

Weiss then stamped her foot. Tears ran down her eyes with frustration and felt slight feeling of being betrayed. "Fine! If you want to search for her, you go do that! It looks like you care more for her than me anyway!"

"Weiss, you know it's not like that!" Nero yelled.

"No I do! You don't care for me at all! Just leave me alone!" She screamed back.

With that, the heiress ran off the streets and into the nearby forest.

**DSW**

Hours passed as she continued to wander through the forest, Weiss slew every single Grimm creature that came into her sight.

"_Why?"_ she thought _"Why does he care for them? He's my bodyguard! He's supposed to care for me only!"_ She frustratingly stabbed another Grimm in its head. Ursa were being slain left and right. Heads were piling up at an inhuman pace.

Eventually seeing that they couldn't beat their prey, the Ursa did the most logical thing they could do at the moment… get the hell out of there while they still had their heads.

Just seeing Nero being even angrier than he ever was just created a whirlwind of feelings that mixed up inside of her.

The first being betrayal. He was supposed to be looking after her, and her alone. But instead, he's taking his time in searching for that Faunus.

This had quickly become depression. She only felt like this when her father started ignoring her. But when Nero came, he had brightened her day whenever he was just around. It didn't matter if he made a snappy remark, or just was silent' Just the very fact that his casual presence put her at ease. But seeing how he was avoiding her.

This quickly became pure un-adult rated anger that she needed to take out on SOMETHING.

After the slaughter, she leaned on the trunk of a tree and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. She began to wail loudly until her eyes dry as the day turned into night; she could only see the stars and the moon looking down on her. She felt empty, lost, confused, and all alone. As if something had cursed her to suffer through a life of isolation.

She then heard some more noise and she looked up. A couple of Bullhead aircrafts flew through the air and landed near where she sat. Suspicious of this, she quickly looked for a place to hide.

As the Bullheads landed, figures in masks walked out of the aircrafts.

"So we're going to lay low here until they ask for our assistance?" One figure said.

"Yup, looks like it." Another replied.

"Man, I can't believe how easy this heist is going to be. A whole bunch of Schnee Dust shipping containers, left on a dock unguarded. It's like they're begging us to steal it."

Weiss quietly breathed in sharply. This was bad. Not only were the White Fang planning to steal from the Company, but she was also right next to one of their squads. She was too exhausted to be able to fight them off, so she tried to sneak away.

But as if the devil were cursing her, she stepped on a twig.

The loud snap echoed through the night and the White Fang goons were now aware of her presence. Cursing herself, she tried to make a break for it. Rounds were shot at her as she ran for town, but then she was caught very easily.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The goon that caught her asked as she was dragged back to the middle of the group.

"Hey, it looks like a filthy Schnee!" A thug replied with glee.

"Well, this night just keeps getting better and better!" Another exclaimed and he whipped out a blade.

Weiss trembled with fear as the Faunus crept closer and closer. Tears ran down her cheeks and she screamed. "NERO!"

As if on cue, two of the goons were impaled by a red and blue scimitar. The blades then cleaved through their victims and Nero stepped in right in front of the white haired girl. He put the the ends of the handles together and spun the two together as they didn't split apart. A huge tornado of fire formed around them, blowing away the lucky goons while the unlucky one burned to ash.

"Ashes to ashes…" The Agni began.

"Dust to dust." The Rudra ended.

The tornado then stopped and both scimitars were held in front of and the back of Nero in a reverse grip. There was one member left and he ran straight for one of the aircrafts.

He then dismissed Agni and Rudra and instantly hugged Weiss. "Weiss, I know that I was acting like an ass. But, I'm sorry; I really regret ignoring you for the past couple of days. I understand if you don't… but… will you forgive me?"

Weiss wept back and returned the embrace even tighter. "Yes, I forgive you."

Then she decided that it was now or never.

"Because I love you."

**Man, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I do admit, I do want season 1 done before Rememberance day. So that's why this is coming out fast and it seems like the scenes are rushed. So, Weiss finally confessed her love. But will Nero have the same feelings for her, or will he still hold back due to how he felt when he lost Kyrie?**

**P.S: Was I the only one who thought that Coco weapon was some kind of weapon from Pandora's Box after seeing her weapon being a suitcase/bag?**


	10. Let it Snow and Bleed

**I do not own DMC or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Undeadhero143: Phew, thank goodness**

**Rebmul: I wonder what will happen... and here is dem chapters coming**

**lioncousin: Thanks dood. You'll see.**

**FredFuchs86: Thanks. Actually, I'm going by a theory that the knight actually symbolizes Weiss' father. During her trailer, I suspect that the fight was going on in her head. Notice how at the end of the trailer, she almost forgets where she was, being focused on mentally fighting her father. For HKMM... I can't believed I missed that. That was actually supposed to be Nero. Hmmmmm, Ozpin looking like an older Nero... I don't know. But seeing season 2, I think some DMC references were being made.**

**hollowichigo12: Thanks. Now that I watched the Avengers, I can only think of the Hulk when someone mentions the word 'army'. You'll have to find out about Nero seeing Sun. I had a feeling someone would be surprised.**

**Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi: Your name is awesome, but so hard to type 83. Huh, I actually never noticed that... well we all learn something new everyday.**

_Nero laid in his bed, eyes open. He had gotten little sleep for the last couple of nights. He mentally cursed himself due to what had happened._

_Weiss had gotten a scar, on his watch._

_He tried to shake his head to get rid of his guilt, but that wasn't very effective. Sighing, he got back up an changed into his combat gear. After doing so, he walked out of his room and into Weiss'._

_The heiress was still lying in her bed; an eye-patch was worn on her right eye. The patch looked damp, probably due to her crying about what had happened. He gently shook her awake, and she responded with a small yawn._

_Getting back up, she looked at Nero and nodded curtly. His face showed a bit of a surprise, usually she would at least greet him with a single word, even if she were angry. But now, he was greeted without a sound._

_Leaving the room to allow her to dress up, he started to ponder what had happened. The heiress then broke him out of his thoughts by walking out of her room and heading towards the dining hall. Following her, he noticed that she was acting superior, tall, high, anything that would make someone feel low._

_She did not greet the servants like she always did. During practices, she was a lot more focused than she usually was. While studying, the heiress did not let anything distract her. When watching the news, she would show a small hint of disgust whenever the news mentions an act committed by the White Fang. But when something was mentioned about the White Fangs loss, she had a look of enjoyment on her face._

_Throughout the entire day, Nero had observed that Weiss was not being who she usually was. She turned from a nice girl into an uptight brat. He then thought about why this had happened. His eyes lit up in realization._

_It was because of her damn father. Every day, she would try to greet or cheer up her father. Even try to assist him in some work. But he kept shoving her away. Yet she still kept up that image of a cheerful lady._

_But it looked like that scar had finally broken her down. It had given birth towards her cold, superior thinking persona._

_Finally, after a long day, Nero had escorted Weiss to her bed. She just pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep. The bodyguard sighed and walked over to him room. He then clenched his fist so hard that it became white. He slowly took off his cast, anger seething revealing his devil bringer to no one._

_Then, with a frustrated yell, he punched the floor with all his might._

**DSW**

Nero, while still holding Weiss closely, looked at her in shock. His face started to turn red as they both looked into each other's eyes. His heartbeat became faster and faster as every moment passed. He just couldn't find the right words to say. His mouth kept opening and closing. Nero just didn't know what to think.

Finally, after what had seemed like hours, Weiss nervously looking at him, he had decided.

But before he could open his mouth, a couple more Bullheads flew above them. Weiss gritted her teeth in anger of not being able to receive an answer. White Fang goons started to drop down from the aircrafts and eventually, their visions were filled with thugs in masks.

Knowing that his answer will have to wait, Nero looked directly at the White Fang and grinned. "Heh, well what do you know; it's like an all you-can-eat-buffet."

All the goons growled in anger as they slowly approached them, guns and blades readied. Nero smirked as he pushed Weiss behind him so she wouldn't get hurt. "I've been waiting to use this for a while." He grinned as materialized a briefcase with a demon skull in the centre. He rapped on the case before that grin was replaced by a sadistic smirk. "Death's knocking bitches."

He placed Pandora's Box on the ground and it morphed into a portable gatling gun that still kept its rectangular design. He fired a hail of bullets towards the thugs, most of them jumped back and hid out of harm's way while others were not as lucky. Behind their cover, some goons shot their own rounds towards Nero and Weiss. The white haired teen just simply smirked with the slightest twitch on his lip as he was hit by them.

He then picked up Pandora, and spun himself around 180 degrees and the morphed it into a giant three barreled bazooka. Giving an innocent smile, he pulled the trigger. Rockets screamed out towards their targets that tried to run away from their demise. Sadly for them, the rockets hit the ground around them forcing them to fly through the air.

Twirling the weapon around his body, Nero transformed the weapon into a three blade sided boomerang and hurled it. The goons comically flapped their arms in belief that it would help them fly. Pandora flew around, slicing their weapons and armor off, leaving them to be vulnerable to heavy damage.

With the weapon coming back, Nero placed it behind his back and held it with both hands. The briefcase expanded and morphed into a mobile missile battery. Nero amusingly looked around at sight he created before pushing the levers that he held, firing missiles out of the multiple tubes. The goons all looked back so that they wouldn't be able to face their death. The rockets however zoomed past them and hit each and every one of their aircrafts.

Nero then morphed Pandora back into its box form. He placed it back on the ground horizontally and secured his foot on top, making the demon skull face them. As the White Fang members turned around to see their attacker, the box opened revealing a bright light towards them. Weiss' attention was caught by this even more than what had just happened as she tried to take a look. But before she could see what was inside, Nero simply closed it with his foot and sighed in relief. Looking at the goons, she saw that they were all lying on the ground, motionless and foaming to the mouth.

Smiling, Nero turned around to face the heiress. Weiss easily returned his smile with an even bigger smile. Nero quickly looked up with a serious look and pushed her out of the way.

Multiple giant harpoon bolts flew through the air and pinned Nero to a tree. Altogether, the bolts went through his chest, lungs, arms, legs, basically anyplace below the neck except for his devil bringer.

Weiss ran up to him and tried to pry off the harpoons, but then were embedded too far in. Hearing an evil chuckle, she turned around to see an ox Faunus with a giant bow gun walking slowly towards them. "Well, well, looks like your bodyguard is tied up at the moment."

"Wrong phrase idiot" Nero gasped.

"Why do you care?" The ox Faunus retorted. "You and that little Schnee are just going to die here anyway." As the Faunus walked closer towards the white haired duo, more goons appeared behind them.

Sadistic smiles of glee took over their faces. The goons all grabbed Weiss, who struggled to escape out of their grip.

"Not on my watch." Nero growled as he spat blood on the ox Faunus. The Faunus just looked at him with amusement before gripping a couple of bolts before twisting them. Nero gasped in the pain that it was causing him. He started coughing more and more blood.

"Well, then maybe I should retire you myself then." The ox Faunus said before he turned towards the goons holding the heiress. "Take her out, while I handle this one myself."

Weiss started to scream as her struggle proved futile due to her being exhausted. Nero panted in pain as his eyes started to close as he saw the goons shove her to the ground and a bow gun be pointed to his head.

"NEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Weiss screamed as the goons readied their own weapons. She could only watch in horror as the bow gun barrel drew closer to his forehead.

Suddenly a blue aura surrounded Nero and his eyes shot open, a demonic red color took over his eyes. Nero growled in fury as his devil bringer started to glow brightly.

An O-katana formed in his hand as the ox Faunus started to walk back in fear of the aura's presence. Nero then released a powerful slash that emitted a huge shockwave that blew all the Faunus back and away from Weiss.

Everyone looked towards the half devil as he was now free of all the harpoon bolts. Their eyes widened as they saw a demonic looking spectral figure overshadowing Nero. The bodyguard slowly staggered towards the heiress, gasping for air. Weiss quickly ran over towards him and he wrapped and arm around her while keeping his weapon in his demon hand.

"A d-d-d-d-d-d-demon!" The ox Faunus gasped. All their legs were shaking as they tried to run.

"I said it once before, and I'll say it again." Nero's voice sounded normal, but a whispered echoed him. "If I become a demon, so be it. I will endure the exile…" He then looked towards Weiss. "Anything to protect the one I love."

The heiress eyes shot up at this and her heart began to beat faster.

He loved her back.

With a yell of anger, he threw a few slash towards the Faunus from a distance. Despite their fear, they couldn't help but look confused at what happened.

Nero then summoned Yamato's sheath and slowly put the blade back. When the blade was an inch away from being covered, he slammed it into its sheath. A loud sound rang through the night sky. Then, to all but the half devils surprise, multiple lines formed out of thin air, and they started to cut and cleave through each and every one of the Faunus.

After that had been done, Nero dropped to the ground gasping. Weiss dropped down as well and helped hold him up. Still panting, they both started into each other.

Weiss then grabbed his head and slammed her lips onto his.

The kiss was perhaps the second best thing that had happened to Nero since he came to Remnant. Weiss' lips felt soft. They were sweet and were as cold as snow. He felt a tongue slide into his mouth and tried to suck the saliva out of his mouth.

After about 30 seconds later, Weiss and Nero had finally run out of air. Both of them separated much to their disapproval, with a fragile line of saliva still connecting them.

Eventually regaining their breath, they both grinned at each other before starting to making out.

**DSW**

After quite some time of their passionate romance, both of them got a call from Yang saying that she and Ruby had found Blake.

Both of them quickly rushed towards the scene, and ended up at the docks. Looking around, Weiss finally saw Ruby, Blake, the monkey Faunus, and a girl with orange hair all sitting on boxes in silence.

Ruby looked up towards Weiss and started to speak quickly to explain the situation. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she had kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute…" However, the heiress ignored her and squared off with Blake.

Blake calmly looked her down. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fane. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop!" Weiss commanded, cutting the cat Faunus off. "Do you have any idea of how long that this team has been searching for you?" She paused for a small moment before continuing. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in those twelve hours, I've decided…"

Yang, the monkey Faunus, and Ruby all had worried looks on their faces. But Nero just was smiling at the scene.

"I don't care." Weiss simply finished.

"You don't care?" Blake asked in surprise.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked back.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" She began.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it." Weiss silenced her. "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up… you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" Then she looked over at Sun before feeling a slight glare from Nero, and she quickly caught herself. "Someone else."

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, and Nero giving her a smile. She wiped a tear from her eye while nodding. "Of course."

Weiss smiled and nodded. The moment was serious for a second until Ruby screamed out. "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby waved her arms widely.

As the six gathered together closely, Weiss pointed accusingly at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!"

Sun just laughed.

"Ohhh, come on over, all or you! Big group hug, group hug!" Nero said as he started to drag everyone together. "Mind if I kiss the heiress?" He asked the people in the hug before kissing Weiss on the lips.

"Nero, stop it!" Weiss yelled out in embarrassment with a huge blush as soon as she was released from the kiss. Everyone looked at the both of them with eyes as big as dinner plates.

Nero simply blew on his hand in response. "Fresh like snow." He simply said before releasing everyone. "Well, we all can't do any more damage around here, so let's head back to the dorms." He then walked off towards Beacon.

All the stares from the teens were then turned towards Weiss. "I'll tell you guys what happened on the way back to the academy." Weiss informed as she started to follow.

**DSW**

After the long exhausting, painful, most passionate night Nero had for a very long time, he went straight for his room, stripped shirtless, and dived into his bed and fell asleep right away.

Lucky for her, Weiss had just peeked in his room as soon as he went out. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she tip-toed in and closed the door. Standing there, she just stared at her bodyguard. His snow white hair, though short, cascaded along his pillow. Air escaped his lips at a slow and steady pace. Every breath he took made his chest bigger. Quickly shaking away her description of Nero, she snuck closer towards him. Eventually, she ended up looking over him.

Now blushing, she stripped down until she was naked as the day she was born and climbed under the covers and held Nero close.

**Welp, it was short, but here we are. Season 1 finished, Nero and Weiss are in love, and holy crap what am I smoking?! Okay… NEW WARNING: I MAY BE PUTTING LEMONS IN. After putting in that last part, I really feel weird right now. Well hope you guys enjoy, and you guys won't think about anything else.**

**P.S: I forgot to put this in the last chapter. During that train episode, I thought of the most interesting thing. When Yang is saved by that girl, she used a katana... and she opened up a portal with a katana... VERGIL?! WHEN DID YOU TURN INTO A CHICK?!**


	11. What the Hell? Pt 1

**I do not own DMC or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**hollowichigo12: Yes, I did know. Well, that's because Nero still wants to keep Weiss within capable protection distance. So being a teacher, he would have to teach other classes, being out of distance. But I think I know a way around it. Nah, don't think I will because this fanfic is mainly focusing on what Nero and/or Weiss hear, see, and think.**

**Rebmul: I'll do my best.**

**Jlargent: I'm not going to lie, that is one comment I did not see coming.**

**DarkElucidator: AND NOW THEY WILL BE FORCED TO KNEEL BEFORE- wait wrong series.**

**raigalcc: Yes, Pandora is defiantly in my top five devil arms. My top five are Lucifer, Pandora, Yamato, Gilgamesh, and Nevan**

**Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi: Whoa bro, that's so beautiful and deep. And now reading what I just said makes me sound like I'm stoned.**

**TiberiumSoul: You actually did a RWBY RP on Skype? With fellow fans? I'm actually pretty jealous. **

A buzzer rang on Nero's scroll as he was still lying in his bed. Not opening his eyes, he brought his hand from the mattress to the device. But his hand was interrupted by something… wet?

He experimentally moved his fingers around, and he heard a small giggle. He paused, and then started to move his fingers again. "Mmm, stop it Nero that tickles." He heard Weiss mumble.

Now **that** got his attention. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Weiss right in front of his face, still asleep. He looked down and saw that his hand was somewhere where it should not be right at the moment. His eyebrows shot off his face and his jaw hung open. He then twitched due to the situation he was in.

This twitch made Weiss gasp in pleasure and woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Nero's comical expression. She then looked down and saw where Nero's hand was. A bright crimson red blush appeared on her face at the situation she was in. Nero was still slack jawed at the scenario before him. Keeping that expression on his face, he took his hand out of Weiss' 'special area' very slowly, as if he didn't want to alert her. This made the heiress moan in pleasure.

As he tried to climb over her, he felt a tug on his underside. Now looking down on himself, he saw that his manhood was out of his pants and in the clutches of the girl in his bed. By this point, it would have grown a lot by now. Weiss now realized where her hands currently were, and slapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

Still, with wide eyes and loose jaw, Nero put that thing back where it belongs, zipped up his pants, put on his gear, and slowly walked out the door; mind blown at what had just happened.

He didn't hear Weiss breathing in deeply when her hands were on her mouth.

**DSW**

Later during that day in the cafeteria, Ruby slammed a huge binder marked 'Best Activities Day Ever!' on a table where Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting. Above it were the words 'Vytal Festival Activities: Property of Weiss Schnee' crossed out. She cleared her throat. "Ahem, sisters… friends… Weiss."

"Hey! "Weiss retorted.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby exclaimed.

"You're not going to go Martin Luther King on us are you?" A voice asked from the side. Everyone turned their heads to see Nero holding the Agni fire sword up horizontally, flames burning. Placed on top of it was a pizza, being cooked in its fire. He was given sweat drops from everyone at the table. "What?"

"You're cooking pizza…" Blake started.

"Yea" Nero dumbly said.

"On top of a weapon, which is a powerful demonic fire sword no less?" Weiss finished.

"Demonic sword?" Pyrrha asked.

"Master is using me in a very unique way." Agni spoke up, surprising team JNPR. "It is a shame that my brother isn't out here with me. He and I would cook this pizza very fast."

"And risk you two having a conversation? Hell no." Nero deadpanned as his eyes met Weiss'. Both of them then diverted their eyes away from each other. Weiss' were turned to the binder. Nero turned his eyes and noticed a kid trying to eat a watermelon whole.

"Wait, did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked, shooting a glare at Ruby.

Suddenly, Nero arm started to glow brightly. Everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, six chibi peculiar looking Grimm creatures were seen in the cafeteria. Grimm masks were plastered over their faces

The first was a three headed puppy Grimm. A collar was strapped on each neck of each head. The very ground it stood on seemed to freeze.

The next one looked human, but it had tiny Grimm bats surrounding her. Its chest was barely covered and sparks were coming from underneath it.

The third was a Beowulf, but it had four wings. It also looked like it had more muscle.

The fourth had the body of a King Taijitu, but the head area was replaced by four open petals and a human body in the middle.

The fifth had the lower body of a bull, the legs and feet o and feet of a dragon, the upper body of a human, and a feline-like face, topped with vicious horns. It had wing-like jets of flame sprouting from its humanoid shoulders and more flames sprouting off it tail.

The last one was a toad Grimm. It had two angler fist-like glowing feelers that resembled two humans. It also had pillars of ice on its head, as if it were giving it a hairstyle.

Each of them ran out of the cafeteria and spread out around Beacon academy. At this action, all but Nero panicked. Nero, on the other hand, face palmed.

"There's Grimm in the school!" One of the teens shouted.

"We have to kill them or else who know what will happen!" Another shouted. Everyone agreed and set out to find the new Grimm. Team JNPR was also about to, but stopped when they saw team RWBY just slowly following them. "What are you guys doing?!" Jaune asked. "There's Grimm in the school!"

"Well, I guess you could say that." Nero stated.

"Huh?" Ren asked.

Nero waved them off. "Never mind, let's just try and stop them." Everyone nodded their heads and ran off.

"How the hell did they turn into Grimm?" He asked himself. "Chibi Grimm actually. Whose idea was this and who is writing this scenario?!"

**NonaryNathan999: hollowichigo12, I this is all your fault!**

**hollowichigo12: But you're the one writing this…**

**NonaryNathan999: LIAR!**

Nero then just chuckled to himself as he brought Agni back into hammer space and brought out Rudra. He then tossed his pizza into the air and used Rudra's winds to slice it apart. Dismissing the weapon, he caught the pizza and took a slice and bit into it.

"Looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!"

**Whelp, super short chapter. You all have a right to be angry at me, but let me explain why. I'm debating if I should give the RWBY characters some devil arms. If so, then leave suggestions about what demon each character should chase so that they would take an interest in them. If not, then that's okay, the chase will then continue.**


	12. What the Hell? Pt 2

**I do not own DMC or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**duskrider: Lol, when you put P-what ever her name is, I actually thought you were talking about a devil arm.**

**hollowichigo: Umm, I actually want to keep the story focused on Nero and Weiss with the occasional RWBY in there, so no DA for JNPR or CFVY**

**Rebmul: Welp, sorry but you'll have to keep waiting**

**raigalcc: Yea... not as fun as you think**

**FredFuchs86: Yea, that or Gilgamesh... never mind Beowulf is better**

**zheil: Sorry, but it looks like most of the majority reviews wise, they will be getting devil arms. But in a way you may or may not expect.**

**Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi: Hmm, I thought only art could be posted on there. PM me about how I could post this then.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Only about a week and you think I'm dead? Lol, jk, glad to see that you really like this.**

As Team RWBY, JNPR, and Nero ran down the halls and around the school grounds, they noticed that unconscious bodies of students accumulated the more they traveled. It was then concluded that the students couldn't subdue the Grimm. It was to their satisfaction that team CRDL was the first team they passed. Both teams decided to split up, the half-devil following team RWBY. After about ten minutes of searching, team RWBY eventually came across the chibi human-snake Grimm… relaxing in the greenhouse garden.

"**What do you humans want?" **the Grimm demanded as it got up from its relaxed position, lifting up a pair of sunglasses from its eyes.

Team RWBY was caught off guard by the talking Grimm, but Nero just looked bored. "Oh you know, relaxing in the sun, sipping some water, maybe take a piss."

"**If you're just here to jest, leave me alone! It has been a while since I've been in a body, and I intend to make the most of it."**

"Nero, who or what is this?" Weiss asked.

"Oh right." Nero replied. "Guys, meet Echidna the She-Viper, aka Gilgamesh."

"What?! That Grimm is actually a devil arm?!" The four girls yelled in surprise.

"**Yes I am. Originally, I would have already spread my children around this academy and cause them to bloom. But since I am in this retched form, I cannot do that." **Echidna growled.

"Sooo, relaxing in the sun is the next best option you can do?" Yang asked not believing her.

"Relaxing** in the sun is very good to help relieve stress. Not like meditation, anger management class, yoga, more anger management class, masturbation, and even more anger management class."** Echidna listed, as the girls blushed and Nero raised an eyebrow when she mentioned masturbation.

"In short, you're not going to cause chaos?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"**I may have been a demon in the past, but it's not like I'm a bloodthirsty, psychotic, raging, insane, basically demonic being all the time. Some demon's have hobbies. For example, I used to knit during my spare time." **The she-viper said before putting back on her sunglasses and lying back down onto the ground.

"But what about all those unconscious bodies we found while we were finding you?" Blake then put her hand on her chin in thought.

"**Unconscious bodies? I've never laid a hand on those filthy human." **Echidna yawned before going to sleep.

"Well, it looks like team RWBY has taken down the she-viper Grimm, Echidna!" Ruby announced raising her hand up in triumph. She was then earned flat stares.

"Let's just go find the other Grimm." Weiss sighed as she turned around. She then started looking side to side.

"What are you looking for?" Yang asked.

"Have you guys seen Nero?" was Weiss' only answer.

As if on cue, they all heard a snore and they all looked to the ground. There they saw Nero sleeping beside the she-viper. Weiss just shook her head and pinched Nero's ear.

"Ow, ow , ow, ow, ow. Weiss, stop! I can walk on my own." Nero complained as he was then dragged away at the same time.

"Wait what about Echidna?" Blake had confusion on her face.

"Well, she said that all she wanted to do was relax. Considering that this may be one of the last times she will have a body, I say let her enjoy her time." Nero answered freeing himself from Weiss.

**DSW**

'THUD'

Team RWBY all stopped in their tracks when they heard a noise.

'THUD'

They all heard it coming from the hall nearby. Sneaking over, they peeked around the corner. Their eyes lit up when they saw the chibi Beowulf stumbling around, bumping into walls as its arms were held out to feel around.

All their eyes twitched as the Beowulf bumped into another wall. "Aww, the poor thing." Yang said which surprised everyone.

"Yea" Nero nodded. "Mother probably never taught him that doors and windows exist." He then received deadpan stares. "You all should have seen that comment coming."

"We know, we just still think that the joke is still really cruel." Blake deadpanned.

Beowulf continued feeling for another pathway when he suddenly bumped into Yang's leg. **"Who is this that is in my way?"** Beowulf growled.

"Not exactly the most cheery type is he?" Yang raised an eyebrow in Nero direction.

"**Silence human! Or I will silence you myself!" **Beowulf tried to lunge, but Yang sat down a held the chibi Grimm arms length away. Beowulf tried to move closer and closer, but due to his blinded eyes, he only wondered what force of power was keeping him at bay. He waved his paws wildly, but his struggle was futile.

The rest of the team on the other hand, watched from the sidelines. Nero then brought out a big bag of popcorn, and couple of drinks, and a strawberry sundae. He handed the bag and drinks to the girls while keeping Ruby arms length away from his favorite dessert.

After 13 minutes of entertainment, Beowulf collapsed to the ground exhausted. **"To be beaten by a human… how humiliating…" **he panted. He could only then feel sweat drops coming from the other beings that were surrounding him, bringing him great confusion. **"But I guess that it was at least a strong human. Originally, I would grant you my soul, but humans have no capacity to be able to wield me."**

"Actually, I think I know something that may work. You still offer your services to me, but you also serve Yang." Nero interrupted.

Beowulf took a quick sniff before sighing. **"Fine, wretched grandson of Sparda. I will go along with your plan. Just get me out of here. I can't stand bumping into anymore walls."** Nero then held the chibi Grimm in one hand and absorbed him into the devil bringer.

**DSW**

Continuing their progress, they all saw a classroom filled wind and snow. Confirming which Grimm it was, Nero marched in with his team trailing behind. Nero then closed the door to prevent the Grimm's escape. "Okay, what Grimm are we facing now?" Ruby squinted through the blizzard.

"Its name is Dagon, the toad-like Grimm; the one with the human shaped anglers." Nero spat out some snow that was in his mouth. He turned his head and saw the object that he mentioned… and they looked like him and Weiss… with no clothes on. His eyes widened when the two got into a hug. "Guys, close your eyes and cover your ears until I tell you guys to stop." Nero ordered.

Everyone but Weiss and Nero did so. Instead, she turned her head to Nero. "Why would you want us to-? "She was then cut off by the sight that Nero was seeing.

The two figures naked figures danced around each other. They gently caressed one another as they smoothly touched their bodies. Both of the figures giggled, embracing one another. Entering a passionate kiss, their red hands beckoned them to come closer. When Nero and Weiss did not, they instead floated towards them. The figures danced around one another, admiring their bodies.

Seeing how the ones they were imitating were both embarrassed by the display, the figures decided to take it up a couple of more levels. The LA-Nero (look-alike Nero) brought the LA-Weiss (take a guess) close to him and LA-Weiss brought her chest to his face. LA-Weiss giggled in pleasure as LA-Nero kissed and fondled her breasts.

Weiss then started to feel strange, especially around the area between her legs.

Having a funny feeling about what might happen next, he then grabbed Weiss and jumped out of the way, colliding with the other girls. At the area where he and Weiss just stood, a giant toad-Grimm jumped out and chomped its mouth down, failing to catch his prey. The Grimm then just started to laugh.

"**Hahahaha, I take it you and that other girl enjoyed that little show I presented?" **The chibi toad chortled.

"Wait, that **thing** caused that entire blizzard?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"How were you able to tell where it was?" Ruby followed up.

"It could hide its body, but it has a very disgusting stench." Blake answered for Nero while she pinched her nose.

Noticing Dagon remaining passive, Nero had to ask. "We just insulted you, how are you not angry?!"

"**I have been insulted due to my smell so many times; I don't even bother arguing back." **Dagon deadpanned.

"So, been fucking shit up lately?" Nero asked casually.

"**If you're talking about those unconscious humans that are out in the halls, I had nothing to do with that. We were all running from the humans, but then we heard cries of pain. As soon as we all turned around, we saw their bodies. We also felt a presence that made us all shiver at the amount of power it held."** Dagon informed.

"A presence that made all the demons shiver…" Blake said slowly, processing the information.

"What are you going to do now?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

The chibi toad Grimm croaked before replying. "**Don't know." **He then looked to the door. **"Never mind, I just felt the presence of two students."**

"Dagon," Nero started. "Whatever you're thinking, I approve of your idea." He then walked over to the door and opened it. Dagon expanded its chest in thanks and hopped away.

"Okay, you got me curious." Yang said. "I've got to know what you think that Grimm is going to do."

Nero shrugged. "Simple, create a blizzard to hide his presence. Use those anglers on his head to turn into woman and lure the two students, which are male I will guess, into the girls locker room. You can guess the rest."

**DSW**

Tiny Grimm bats flew in front of their faces, blocking their vision. Ruby then found herself being picked up by the swarm and was swiftly carried away, shrieking in surprise. The gang ran after her. The bats then escaped into a door. Nero and the others all stopped in front of the door, weapons ready, and reading a sign that read 'Generator Room. Authorized Personal Only.'

Nero could only sigh at the author of making things very obvious no matter how cryptic he made it.

He told the girls to at least keep their weapons ready as he entered the room. A flight of stairs that led down was the first thing he saw. Motioning to keep silent, they sneaked down the spiral and found themselves surrounded by huge generators. At the centre of the room was the human Grimm gently caressing Ruby.

"**Don't worry little one."** The chibi Grimm said in a seductive tone. It was a funny sight to behold considering how the cute girl was being seduced by a being that looked like a sexy toddler. "**I'll treat you so nicely; you'll never want to leave."**

"Okay," Nero said, breaking the mood. "I'm confused. Should this be considered child rape?"

"Now's not the moment Nero." Weiss warned.

"It's always the moment, depending on what I'm doing." Nero countered back.

"Uhh, guys, I seriously think my sister is going to get raped soon." Yang said as she watched Nevan get closer and closer to Ruby.

"I just still can't believe we're still talking behind this generator." Blake deadpanned. The group just looked at each other then looked at the machinery they were behind.

"**I can still hear you all you know."** Nevan even deadpanned, not diverting her eyes off Ruby.

Coming out of their cover, Yang readied herself in a pose. Only to be stopped by Nero. "So, Nevan…"

"**Yes Nero?"**

"Any reason why you've taken an, umm, 'interest' in Ruby?"

"**Mmm, this girl is such a cutie. Look at that small slim figure." **Nevan answered, gently dragging a finger on Ruby's body, the girl still frozen in fear and held down by the Grimm bats. **"You have obviously not felt her body. Though only at a young age, she has such a deceiving ch-"**

"I have a girlfriend Nevan, what else interests you?"

"**Other than being a cutie? Her skills with a scythe. The thought of her wielding me just throws my body into ecstasy." **She expressed as sighed in pleasure at the thought, making her shoot a lightning bolt, destroying all the generators around them. **"…Oops" **Surrounded by the dark, only the sparks under Nevan provided light.

"How do you know that she wields a scythe?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, the other Grimm/Demons also knew us. Does that mean that even when in hammer space in their weapon forms, they can still see?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Beowulf. Though devil arms cannot be wielded by humans, I think I may know a way to fragment your soul so that you still will be able to be wielded." Nero sorted out.

Nevan thought for a moment, and then nodded her head. She then took one last look at Ruby **"Be ready little one, I would like you to treat me with care." **Ruby shivered as Nevan was absorbed into the devil bringer.

Nero then realized something. "Well, this certainly leaves us in the dark."

Even Yang groaned with the others at the lame pun.

**DSW**

With Agni acting like a torch, the group continued their journey through the school. Nearing the cafeteria, they all saw an ominous glow. The group charged in the cafeteria to see Pyrrha nursing a fainted Jaune while Nora was running around Ren; who was cooking pancakes, on top of Berial.

Team RWBY and Nero just sweat dropped at the scene. "Hey guys," Nero acted nonchantly. "Can you tell me how this scenario took place?"

_**Flashback**_

_Team JNPR was still travelling down the halls, looking for the Grimm. Suddenly, the lights went out and darkness surrounded them. They then heard a rumble. Each of them nervously looked around. They then heard the rumble again, only to find out that it was Nora's stomach._

"_Hehehe, oopsie. Didn't get to eat yet! I'm hungry!" Nora sang. Everyone then heard another rumble. Nora then had a goofy grin on her face."That wasn't one of mine."_

_That sentence put everyone on guard again. They could only look around. They then saw a ominous orange glow walking towards them. The glow got brighter and brighter. Then, out of the darkness… came a chibi Berial. __**"I'm hungry too!" **__he exclaimed._

_Jaune squeaked in surprise and shock, and then fainted. Everyone also brought out their weapons, only to meet a sweat drop from the Grimm. __**"No, seriously, I am hungry."**_

_Pyrrha slight lowered her weapons. "Wait, you're not going to eat us?"_

_Berials face held a deadpan stare. __**"Look at how tiny I am, and would you eat human flesh?"**_

"_No…"_

"_**Exactly, it tastes disgusting."**_

_**Flashback End**_

"So then we found our way to the cafeteria and since the power was out, we used him as a stove." Pyrrha finished her story.

"**The humiliation is worth it" **Berial commented as he was munching on one of Ren's pancakes. **"These pancakes are really good."**

"So, can you tell us what was going on earlier?" Ren asked as he flipped a pancake in the air, only for Nora to dive for it and catch it in her mouth.

Nero then saw that it was no harm to tell them about his past. Reasons that are lame and only the pathetic author could say. As he finished his story, two more figures entered the cafeteria.

"**Ugh, it is so hard to navigate through the dark." **Echidna's voice complained through the darkness.

"**You're so luck we ran into each other." **Dagon's voice croaked. **"My anglers lit our path for us."**

"Hey Dagon, Echidna, you guys enjoy your freedom?" Nero waved, which he then mentally slapped himself for doing.

"**Echidna got sunburned." **Dagon announced whiling sneezing.

"**Well you have hypothermia!"** She retorted back.

"How is that even possible?" Ruby and the others sweat dropped.

Nero just shrugged his shoulders as he absorbed both of the demons. He was about to absorb Berial when he suddenly realized something. "Where's Cerberus?"

A muffled bark came from the kitchen. Bringing out Agni again, Nero stalked off to the kitchen. He heard another bark and found himself standing in front of a freezer. Lifting the lid, he saw the three headed Grimm puppy wearing a proud look on its face. Nero's eyes were then diverted to the many strawberry sundaes that were beside Cerberus.

Nero just grinned as he put Agni down and brought Cerberus up. "Did you keep my sundaes cold when the power went out?" Receiving a bark in response, Nero took that as a 'yes'. Grinning, he absorbed Cerberus, picked up Agni, and walked back to the others.

When he got back, he absorbed Berial and kept Agni lit. "So guys, I have something that I want to discuss."

"Is it about that presence Dagon talked about earlier?" Blake asked.

Nero nodded. "Yea, a presence that even made the demons a bit scared. That must be some very impressive power. We should all stay on our guard-" Nero was then cut off by a boot to the face, and was sent flying through a window. _"Fucking irony"_

Now outside in the light, it revealed a man with a slicked back hair style in a Grimm mask kicked Nero into the open and stood in front of him, weapon ready.

**Not exactly proud with myself with this chapter, but I had to make do. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	13. Hell of a Day

**I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**FredFuchs86: Hehe, who said it was a DMC character?**

**DarkElucidator: Yes... yes it was.**

**zheil: Hope you'll enjoy.**

**raigalcc: Meh, I meant that I'm not sure if you'll like the chapter. Everyone has their own definition of fun after all.**

**hollowichigo12: Maybe, maybe.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Thank you. Let's not forget to add to that phrase. 'Way to go Nero! *wink wink* *nudge nudge* *honk honk* "baow chika baow waow* *cue cartoon growth sound effect* *singing: let's get it on* *announcer: from down town* *hallelujah from 'Face Off'* *sticking up cartoon sound effect***

**Rebmul: All will be revealed good sir, all will be revealed.**

**TiberiumSoul: Aaaaaaaaaand here it is!**

Just before the figure could attack, Nero spun on his back swinging his legs around, forcing his opponent to take a couple of steps back to avoid the attack. Taking the precious moment, Nero used the momentum to get back onto his feet with Cerberus in hand. With great strength, Nero slammed the nunchaku onto the ground. The two fighters then were surrounded by huge pillars of transparent, thick ice. The others who were running into the fray to his rescue, silently cursed as the half devil stopped them from doing so. Even when Yang tried to punch through it, she only managed to chip it.

The figure just stared at Nero. His attention was then turned to Weiss. He stared at the heiress, though she could not see it, intensely. His attention was then brought back to Nero, who had Lucifer on his back. Nero started to spin, throwing multiple throwing swords at the figure, but his opponent simply batted each and every one of them away just before they could reach him or explode.

Seeing how what he was doing wasn't working, Nero brought Lucifer back only to bring out Beowulf and Gilgamesh. Using the combination of the two, Nero became a blur. However, the figure kept up with his speed. The students watched in amazement as someone managed to keep up with the hunter. Eventually, Nero was hit but the sheath of the figure's weapon, sending him flying into the ice walls.

Nero quickly turned around and used his devil bringer to punch his opponent into a wall. Not wasting a second, Beowulf and Gilgamesh disappeared and were replaced by Nevan. In sickle form, Nero embedded the weapon in the ice and started playing an eerie tune. Electricity coursed through the ice and started to shock the opponent. Though shaking, the opponent fought the pain and attempted to slash Nero. Everyone around the two fighters could not believe their eyes at the display they were seeing.

Surprised, Nero barely dodged before charging in, dragging Red Queen across the ground and brought it up. His opponent waited for him, batting the strike upwards with his weapon, off-balancing the teen. With a small roll of his fingers, the figure let his weapon shift in his hands, slamming the butt of the weapons grip into Nero's stomach. Nero flew back, hitting an ice pillar. With a growl, he drew out Blue Rose and began to open fire in a rapid count. The figure simply spun his blade; a small distortion was seen from how quickly he was moving it. Slowly, the weapon stopped, and each bullet was laid out along the ground.

Team RWBY and JNPR blinked slowly, then with awe. The figure then swiped the bullets back to their sender, who responded with a downwards cleave, slicing them in tow, causing the half shells to erupt. Nero then rushed back at his opponent, Agni and Rudra now in hand. Spinning them rapidly, Nero created a huge fire storm that it turned the ice walls into water and the winds sent it into the sky. The figure was unfazed at the display as he deflected the attacks. Now without the walls blocking their pats, the students could move and help their friend out, but they didn't. They were frozen in place seeing two people greatly stronger than them fighting one another.

The water then started to rain down on them as the Nero swung Red Queen at his opponent, who did the same with his weapon. Each of the weapons eventually became so fast that they became blurs, only the sight of them colliding was visible. The attacks had such speed, that the rain around the two stopped in a small dome of silver flashed. The two met in a final clash, the blades locked down between the two as the rain fell around them in a splash.

Nero eyes widened in shock at the sight he saw as he looked at his opponent. But he still didn't let that weaken him. Both of the edges of their weapons grew white hit from the friction and force pressed onto them, only for Nero's Red Queen to be tossed up from a shift in the lock. Quickly entering a familiar pose, his eyes widened in even more shock as his weapon wouldn't appear. He then felt pain through his chest.

He heard the screams of Weiss as he looked down. He then saw that his opponent had driven his blade right through Nero. Blood dripped down from his body onto the ground as he gasped. "So this is the power that many people feared?" The figure finally spoke in a cold tone that gave chills down everyone but Nero's spines. "I must say that I am truly disappointed." He continued as he thrust his weapon into Nero even further, causing the teen to clutch the blade as he was in pain. "You don't even have the power to protect yourself, what makes you think you can protect that girl over there?" The figure finally pulled the weapon out of Nero as the half devil fell back. The figure spiked his hair backwards, and turned to proceed to walk to the students, still frozen in fear. He saw that Red Queen was lying only meters from the battle. He pulled it out of the ground and continued to his destination.

Nero gasped as he tried to get back up. As soon as he lifted the upper half of his body off the ground, the figure spun around as drove Red Queen into Nero, pinning him to the ground. The teen then lied on the ground, motionless. Screaming in fury, Weiss charged the figure with Myrtenaster. Snapping out of their daze, the others drew their weapons and followed her lead. But to their surprise, the figure suddenly wasn't there. Feeling the presence, they turned around to see that the figure was slowly putting his weapon back in his sheath. Everyone looked at the weapon and Weiss to recognition of it. But before she could say anything, the figure slammed it into its sheath. Multiple slashes appeared out of thin air, which Weiss barely was prepared for. Everyone else however didn't know and instantly was cut badly and multiple times, depleting their aura very quickly. Enough times to have them fall to the ground.

Weiss then used her glyph as attempted to stab the attacker. But the figure simply tilted his body do dodge the attack. She switched dust chambers and her blade turned red. The figure ducked, avoiding an attack that would have blasted his head off. Every attack she tried to make was simply countered with a smack to the wrist with the figure's sheath. The figure then pinned the rapier to the ground. She struggled for a bit before Weiss spun around and activated another glyph, this time increasing her speed. She once again attempted to kill Nero's attacker, but each attack was dodged, parried, or blocked.

But while Weiss continued her futile assault, both of them heard a roar. Shoving the heiress back, the figure quickly drew his blade and blocked an incoming open palm. Nero was seen with a face of rage, his eyes glowing red. "Interesting…" the figure commented before taking notice of the giant blue avatar behind him. The spirit swiped at the figure, knocking the attacker away with a strong force. Though able to take it, the attack accidentally dropped his weapon in surprise. Nero quickly grabbed it performed a slash. The figure quickly recovered and dodged the attack. But the slash still managed to hit his Grimm mask, and it was split in half.

Behind the mask, was a flat and serious face. His eyes pierced everything with intensity as he looked at the white haired duo. The duo prepared themselves, but to their surprise, the figure actually laughed. "So, this is the power of the Sparda. I take back what I said earlier, I am slightly impressed."

Suddenly, Nero eyes shot up. "That voice…"

Weiss looked at Nero in confusion as the figure ran his fingers through his white hair. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Vergil Sparda."

Weiss' head started darting between the two. "Wait, Sparda?! What is your relation with N-?!"

"He is connected by the blood that runs through my veins. The very blood that also belonged to my father." Vergil said curtly as he approached Nero.

"But Dante said that you were trapped in the demon world! How the hell did you get out of it?!"

"Dante then didn't explain the events where he met Trish then. When I was in the demon world, my arrogance took over me and I thought that I could take on Mundus, the demon king like my father. However, after 10 days of straight fighting, I lost. Mundus then took control of me like a puppet. I was then forced into the human world and fought Dante many times."

This time it was Weiss who asked a question. "But what are you doing here? Didn't you die?"

"Yes, I did die. But upon my defeat, my body exploded, but my soul was still intact. I then felt myself be split into two. One side was sucked into Yamato. The other wandered until it fell upon a certain being." Vergil's eyes were then diverted to Nero.

"Me?"

Vergil only nodded his head. "After certain events, me ending up in your possession, and now being in this new world, I eventually wanted to see if you were still worthy of bearing Yamato."

"Please don't tell me it's a written test." Nero sarcastically pleaded.

Vergil just gave Nero a flat stare. "No, it was a battle fought between you and I. Though you lost, you were still a lot better than I had expected." He turned his head to Weiss but the words were still directed to Nero. "I heard that you plan to split you devil arm's souls and give it to the team you are responsible for?"

Nero nodded his head. Vergil then continued. "Then allow me to offer my services to the heiress here."

Both Nero and Weiss eyes shot up and their jaws hit the floor. "Huh?!" was their intelligent answer.

"Do not make me repeat myself. If you truly love her, then you will give her the power to protect herself." Vergil explained, leaving the duo even more confused. Still gripping Yamato, Vergil then walked held his hand out. Nero then shook it with his devil bringer, absorbing Vergil.

Both of them sighed in exhaustion. Nero's eyes then flashed with realization. "I fell like were forgetting something."

In the background multiple groans were heard.

**DSW**

Finally, night time came. Everyone wished each other good night and went to their respected beds.

When it became the middle of the night, Weiss slowly and silently got up and tip toed out of the room. Sneaking over to Nero's room, she opened and closed it as quietly as she could. As she silently crept over, a closet door burst open, revealing Nero pointing his finger at her in triumph. "AHA, I was awake this whole time!" He whispered loudly.

Weiss resisted to show a guilty look and face palm. "What-?

"Exactly."

She and Nero then continued to stare at each other. "How long have you been-?"

"Since always."

Weiss finally rested her face in the palm of her hand. "How long have you been hiding in there?"

"Ah, that is the genius part. I have been awake, hiding in that closet, staring at my door for six hours straight."

Weiss just couldn't do anything else but sigh. Nero then took up the conversation. "If I was still asleep, would I find myself in the same scenario as this morning?"

Weiss just sheepishly nodded her head. But before Nero could ask, Weiss explained herself. "Well, even though we just started our relationship, it still has been at least a year technically being together. Now that we know each other's feelings, I can't help but feel that there is something missing between us."

"Weiss, when a man and a woman-"

"I already know about sex!" Weiss blurted out. "I just want to try it with you!"

Nero just looked at Weiss, and for who knows how many time, raised his eyebrows. "Weiss-"

"No Nero, I don't want to wait! I want to do it now! I've been feeling funny down below and it's your entire fault. So take responsibility!" Weiss demanded. The look in her eyes was intense, positive that she didn't want to go back on her decision.

Nero continued to look at Weiss. Both of their eyes stared with determination. Finally, Nero sighed. "Alright, fine then." He said with a small smile.

Weiss smiled in delight as Nero brought her close and they kissed.

**LEMON START**

Weiss got onto her knees, bringing her face up to Nero's waist. She brought her hands close to his pants zipper and undid them, freeing his cock. _"This is bigger than what I remember feeling"_ she thought to herself as she began to suck his dick at a rhythmic pace. Nero groaned a bit. Weiss began to suck faster and faster, wanting to bring Nero closer and closer to the edge. She also began to bring his manhood down to her throat, gagging on it for good measure. Nero rolled his head as he felt the pressure building. Eventually, he came, sending streams of cum into Weiss' mouth. Weiss tried her best to swallow, but was forced to pull out and let the rest stain her face.

Nero took a few deep breaths before looking at Weiss. The heiress looked like she was in heaven as she cleaned her face delicately with her finger. After cleaning herself, she looked straight at Nero. "It's really late, how about we both skip to the main event?" she asked seductively as she stripped down naked. Nero followed in suit. When Nero finished, so did Weiss, revealing her bare and wet pussy. Weiss blushed in embarrassment.

Weiss then turned and put her hands on the wall. "Well, no need for my permission." She commented as Nero walked closer. He pressed his cock against her butt before slowly and gently sliding it in her precious area. It felt so good she was glad that the wall was supporting her.

Weiss panted, still recovering from the newfound feeling of having such a large cock inside her. Nero then began thrusting. Weiss began to let out soft moans as Nero continued. "Keep… going." She breathed out. Nero obeyed, much to her pleasure.

Weiss' moans were becoming louder and unrestrained. "That's it, Nero. Fuck me, fuck me raw. Make me cum!" she commanded. She then turned and grabbed Nero by the sides of his face before plunging their lips together in a passionate kiss, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth as she wrapped her legs around him. Nero meanwhile held onto her butt and thrust faster. Weiss clawed his back and held on tight, fearing that if she let go everything would disappear. Pleasure began to cloud both of their senses until the two of them finally came. Nero's cock began unloading all his cum he had built up into her. The two breathed heavily as they both came down from their synchronized orgasm.

**LEMON END**

**Whelp, end of chapter, end of this lemon. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. Up Your Arsenal

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**duskrider: One hell of an awesome way.**

**Rebmul: Thanks, don't worry, I'm sure they have it under control.**

**AnimeA55Kicker: ...Ouch**

**ThePsychoPath96: I think I put Pandora in Chapter 10.**

**raigalcc: hehe, guess you were right.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: I AGREE**

**hollowichigo12: You'll see good sir, you'll see.**

**Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi: Ha, you said it was awesome. You can't take it back now. lol.**

**DarkElucidator: ... Never mind, just remembered I replied to you in a PM**

It was the beginning of a new day for team RWBY, and they were standing around with fellow students. Nero had told them to go to their new class early. He also said that he had some important business he had to attend, but he promised would make it to class on time. The digital clock in the room shifted to 9:00 when suddenly the doors burst open with a path of ice trailing to the centre of the room. Everyone turned their heads to the door and saw Nero, lazily gliding on the ice, on his back, with a giant boom box in his left arm, while holding out his right arm as if he were showing that he was a complete badass. All the while a very interesting song was playing. This entire display earned him flat, and deadpanned stares.

(Play_**Imma Beast **_by_** Hollywood Cole**__) _(I do not own this song)

(…)

**(Play it!)**

(…)

**(Come on!)**

(…)

**(Seriously! It'll be some real Quentin Tarantino shit!)**

(…)

**(F*CKING DO IT!)**

(…)

**(I'm not even sure if this is going to work, but here's the link, so watch it dammit!)**

** watch?v=5xJp0vlq2rY**

**(If you didn't play it, you are missing out on something really big.)**

By the time the song ended, Nero had made it to the end of the icy trail and switched the boom box off. (That's the cue to end the song). Nero then got back up."GOOOD MORNING BEACON STUUUUDENTS!" He greeted as. "My name is Nero Sparda, call me Nero. Do we have any questions before I move on?"

Yang was covering Ruby's ears through the entire entrance and introduction. "Yea… um, why are you teaching this class?"

"Apparently, being a fully fledged hunter at this school means that I have to teach a class." Nero said with an annoyed sigh.

"Remind me again, what class is this for again?" Weiss asked with her hand raised.

"Bare hand to hand combat, and into my favorite terms, a good-old beat down bar brawl." Nero answered. Seeing how no one else was talking, he continued.

"Okay class, here are the rules so pay attention!"

"Rule 1: You are not allowed to use your weapons!"

"Rule 2: You are allowed to use your semblances!"

"Rule 3: I don't want anyone holding back!"

"Rule 4: Make sure to have fun, but be serious at the same time!"

"Rule 5: Never disturb me when I'm doing something important or I'll give you a punishment!"

"Got-"

"What happens if we disturb you?" Jaune asked. Nero immediately got out Blue Rose and shot him in the head.

"Right, now that that issue is out of the way," Nero immediately shot forward and punched Cardin right in the face. The bully flew and created a hole in the wall. "WELCOME TO HELL!"

**DSW**

After the hour and ten minutes of class, everyone was exhausted, beaten, bruised, and on the ground panting. Nero on the other hand, was barely sweating. "Right class is over. Team RWBY, I want you all to stay behind." Weiss and the others all just continued to lie on the ground as the other students dragged themselves out of the training room.

"What's the matter?" Blake asked with curiosity.

"Now is the time I give you your devil arms. Well, not give, more like…" Nero put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "It's hard to explain, so I'll just show it. Ruby, please bring out Crescent Rose." Ruby brought out her weapon and presented it to Nero. His devil bringer started to glow brightly as he raised it. "Right this shouldn't explode in our faces."

"What?!"

Nero then latched his right arm onto the scythe and a bright light with the sounds of crackling electricity consumed the room. When it died down, the girls were greeted to a magnificent sight. Laying in Ruby's hands, was a newly upgraded Crescent Rose.

The weapon hand circuit lines engraved on the weapon, making its looks futuristic with purple pulsing through it. The body was now a combination of a sniper rifle and an electric guitar. Lightning was seen cracking and pulsing from the end of the handle to the area just before the gun barrel.

Ruby just stared at her new weapon in awe and amazement. Suddenly, she jumped into the air and swiped down, playing all the strings at the same time. "**Welcome y'all!"** She screamed out. Weiss jumped into Nero's arms due to being very startled.

"**The flinch in your eye, calls you bluff!"** She sings in a high pitch/hoarse voice as she began jamming on her new weapon. **"Feel free to die when you've had enough!"** she continued as she put her right leg over the weapon and spun around. **"Useless cause, is breaking your back!" **She now began shaking her head side to side, freaking her sister out. **"Your life will end, when you attack!" **Though she was jamming, she brought her new skills to a whole new level by playing even faster. **"Make your move, make your stand!"** She now brought the guitar behind her head, and still continued to play it like it was nothing. **Make the win, Ha, like you can!" ** She then performed a back flip, bringing the guitar back in front of her. **"See the war, see me rule!" **She spun her weapon around, now changing it to her scythe form. The scythe was still the same, but it still had the purple electric circuit design, but it also hand three sinister looking blades attached to the inner blade of the scythe. **"See the mirror, you'll see a fool!"**Ruby finally swiped the strings upwards, and slid across the room on her knees. She whooped very loudly before falling backwards with a goofy grin on her face.

Nero turned his head and saw that Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all had their jaws on the floor with their eyes popping out of their sockets. His attention was then turned back to Ruby hearing a squeal of joy. "That's was amazing!" She announced as she held her new weapon like a kid with a teddy bear.

"What…" Weiss started.

"The…" Blake continued.

"Hell…" Yang finished.

"I don't really know what happened." Ruby tried to explain. "As soon as my baby transformed, I just felt all the knowledge on how to use it flow to my head."

"Nice way to put it." Nero complimented. "What happened was that I fused the soul of Nevan into your Crescent Rose. With the soul there, it transferred the knowledge into you."

The girls just stared at him dumbfounded. "Alright Weiss, your turn."

Weiss drew Myrtenaster and held it out. Nero's brought his devil bringer to it once again and the same light filled the room. When it died down, Weiss stared in marvel at her new weapon.

The handle was braided with white and black material. Her dust chambers now were in an ornate bronze guard. Her weapon was also in a silver sheath. The Schnee logo was also embedded on the bottom of the handle. As she slowly drew the blade, the weapon had the edges of her rapier, but now it also had the sleekness of a katana.

Weiss continued to look in awe at her new weapon. Nero walked to the other end of the room and brought out Cerberus. He then created a thick wall of ice and backed away from it. Weiss noticed this action, and decided to test out her new weapon. With her weapon now in its holder, Weiss entered a stance and released a slash towards the wall while staying in place. She then performed a few more slashed for show before turning around, her right arm extended with the weapon pointing out. She then spun the blade around in her hand for a couple of second before slowly putting the blade back into its sheath. Just as it was an inch away, she slammed the blade back it.

Her teammates just gave her a flat, blank stare before hearing Nero softly chuckle. Their attention was then turned to the wall of ice. To their surprise, the wall started to slide apart. But then all of a sudden, the air around it exploded with slash marks, shredding the wall into ice cubes.

Weiss released a huge sigh of relaxation before standing back normally. "I can't believe this…" She breathed out.

Nero then walked back to the others. "Blake, you're up next."

This caught the cat Faunus off guard. "But why? None of your devil arms agreed to help me."

Nero just shrugged his shoulders. "That's true, but that still doesn't mean that you didn't catch some eyes." Blake hesitantly brought out Gambol Shroud and Nero put his devil bringer on it. For the third time, light shone brightly and died out quickly.

Blake looked down and saw that her blade handle had a dark flame design with a crimson red cat head on the end of it. She then looked at her sheath and saw that it had dark blue wind patterns with a catalina blue cat head where she grips her holder when wielding it. Unsheathing the blade, the katana part also had a flame design.

She held both of the weapons apart and just stared at them. Her blade suddenly caught on fire while the sheath created winds, yet this did not surprise her. She then brought them in front of her head and dragged them on one another. She then started swinging both of them furiously around. After that display, she connected the two of them and started to spin the weapon at an even more impressive speed. The flames and winds combined creating furious blasts of fire. She then brought them apart and released a couple of powerful shockwaves with each element before posing with the fire sword at her front, and the wind sheath at her back.

"…Amazing" she finally said as she put the weapons back.

Nero nodded. "Now, last but not least, Yang."

The blond eagerly brought out both of her wrists, revealing her Ember Celica. For the final time of the day, a light consumed the room and died out. Now on her arms gave her a sight that she would remember.

Her gauntlets now covered the area of her palm up to halfway to her elbow. She looked at her new weapons, and nothing really seemed special. But she just smirked as the shotgun part of her old weapon popped out from the gauntlet. Much to her pleasure, the weapons still had their classical yellow and red colors with a bit more black thrown into the mix.

Nero walked to where he had the previous ice wall and created a new one, this time making it taller and thicker. Yang walked up to it and entered a stance feet apart. She brought her left hand as close as she could to the wall while taking her right hand as far away as she could. Her left hand then curled up into a fist and punched/shot through the wall with that exact fist. The entire wall then started to crumble. But Yang jumped into the air and performed an impressive display of punches, breaking every single piece of ice in half that came in her way. She then landed on the ground and started growling whiling clenching her fist. As she growled, the blocks of ice fell right behind her, stacking right on top one another. When that was finished, Yang quickly swiped her nose with her right thumb before jumping into the air again. Coming right back down to the ground, Yang turned around and performed and chop, easily breaking through the stack of thick ice.

She smirked as she looked at her new weapon while clenching a fist. "Heh, sweet."

All the girls then turned to Nero, who was just smiling. "Impressive, each and every one of you. Now, all of you should get to your next classes. I think they're going to start very soon."

Each of the girls nodded and thanked him. Then they all ran out of the room. Nero chuckled as he picked up the boom box and started to play the music again.

"This just keeps getting better and better."

**They got their new weapons… damn now I really want to see fan art to see what they look like… and I can't draw… I'm sad now. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	15. No Doubt There's Some Fun Planned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Rebmul: Maybe they will, or maybe they will be lucky all the time.**

**duskrider: TO THE EXTREME!**

**DarkElucidator: Hehe, maybe a lost more.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Yup, pretty much.**

**talon(Guest): Yes, he still does, he only put a fragment of the DA soul into the weapon.**

**hollowichigo12: I already answered you in a PM, why am I doing this?**

_After rescuing Weiss for the first time, and retreating from the household, Nero had to wonder where the hell he was. Eventually, his little run brought him to a great big city. Bright lights were lit along the streets. The chatter of civilians echoed through the sidewalks. _

"_Looks like I'm going to have to do some research." Nero mentally groaned. He then walked over to a young lady who was taking care to a small food stand. _

"_Excuse me." He said as he saw the stand towering over him, reminding him that he was still a 12 year old. The lady just leaned over and saw the young boy. Nero noticed that she had dog ears as well as her being surprised, but then quickly dismissed it. "Can you tell me where the library is?"_

_The dog Faunus nodded her head and pointed to a small building that was nearby. Nero nodded his head in thanks and jogged to the building. He arrived inside and swiftly searched the library. He then ended up carrying three text books. He saw and empty table and walked over. He then heaved the books onto the table with ease, startling a young girl beside him._

_The girl just stared at he just skimmed through the textbooks, only finding the general details to this new world. When he was almost done the first book, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked to his side and saw a girl his current age just staring at him. He stared back with the same look. Both continued this for about five minutes before Nero decided to continue to read._

_When he finished reading all of the books, the library was beginning to close its doors. He also saw that the girl was still staring at him with big, curious eyes. He put the books away before heading out._

_As he walked through the now empty streets, he heard footsteps following him. He turned around, and saw that the same girl was following him. Or could just be heading in the same direction he was wandering. Giving a mental shrug, he proceeded on his journey with no destination._

_Nero then felt a tug on the back of his coat. He looked back and saw that the girl was now trying to drag him somewhere. Deciding to follow, he allowed the girl to direct him through the streets. Eventually, both of them ended up in front of a large building. Still holding Nero by the sleeve, the girl knocked on the door. A couple moments later, a woman wearing a nun outfit opened the door._

"_Oh my, you've found another lonely child?" The woman asked the girl, who answered with a nod. "Well come on in, both of you. It's chilly out here." The woman beckoned the two 12 year olds inside._

_Nero had now just realized that he had no place to stay. "Heh, being back in an orphanage huh?" Nero thought. "I guess this may be like old times."_

_The led them both to what looked like a dining hall, and asked both of them to stay put. A few minutes later, she had brought both of the children some soup and a small loaf of bread. Smiling at the both of them, she had ordered them to eat before going to bed. Leaving the room, Nero and the girl's stomachs both rumbled loudly with hunger. Both kids looked at each other and grinned sheepishly before digging into their simple, yet delicious meal._

_When finished, Nero cleaned up the plates and handed them to another staff dressed as a nun. The woman from before then beckoned them to follow her. Nero and the girl did so, and ended up being directed into a room with a single bunk bed and some furniture around the room._

"_Now, I know that this room was meant to be for you alone, but with a new child here, you need to share. Is that all right?" The woman asked the girl, who responded with a shrug and a mischievous smirk. The girl then ran into the room and climbed onto the top bunk. With a small jump, the girl then was motionless, signaling that she wanted her sleep._

_Nero just stared at the girl with raised eyebrow before turning to the nun. "What is her name? I never caught it."_

_The woman gave the boy a small smile. "Well…_

**DSW**

Inside Beacon Academy, Nero was inside the library, looking at the footage that was recorded in class. What he was doing was watching the footage over and over again, focusing on one student at a time, and making notes on how they were doing.

But while he was working, Team RWBY was playing a board game which reminded him of Risk. He took occasional glances at the girls and saw that Ruby and Yang were getting really dramatic over what they were doing. He smiled as the sisters fought playfully, reminding him of when he and Dante would fight.

From Weiss perspective, she didn't know what was going on. She just watched as the sisters kept talking and talking. Nobody even explained the rules to her; she was just lost on what to do. She sent Nero a pleading look to help her out of it, but then was cut off when Yang said "Well, Weiss, it's your turn."

"I have…" Weiss started. "… absolutely no idea what's going on." She finished, looking dumbfounded at the cards in her hand.

She just continued to look at her cards in confusion as Yang… 'taught' her how to play. "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo, which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb." Weiss replied harshly.

"Think of it as the bonus part of the lottery tickets you love scratching so much." Nero said, distracted by the footage of seeing Nora head diving straight into Jaune's chest.

Weiss just looked at to her side and saw Yang starting to look through her cards. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert scavenge… oh, oh!" Then Yang pulled out a card to show to Weiss. "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet and put it in _your_ hand!"

"…Okay." Weiss' brain could not handle what was going on in front of her.

"And since Vacuo warriors have endurance against natural based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable _my _ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang then pointed a finger at the heiress. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"Hey," Nero commented. "You never know, maybe they just want some pizza."

"And that means…" Weiss continued, still dumbfounded.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant..." Ruby informed in a saddened voice.

Weiss then stood up and a clap of thunder accompanied the heiress as she let loose an overjoyed psychotic laugh. "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms! I shall become your wise supreme ruler."

Suddenly, the lights turned off and opera music started to play. A spotlight then shone nearby, revealing Nero. "You pillage and plunder. Pillage and plunder. I fail to see the logic of wisdom here." He then swiftly turned around and stared at Weiss in the face. "Is your sanity…?" Nero bowed his head in remorse. "The price to pay… for power?!" He exclaimed in a hurt tone.

The spotlight on Nero turned off, only for it to be directed onto Weiss, who was now cradling Ruby's face, creeping the young girl out. "Humans…" Weiss said, bringing chills down their spines. "They are but stubborn and foolish. It takes a journey to Hell, for them to accept and praise their God." She then tickled Ruby's chin, making the girl shiver in fear. "A fact that tickles irony's judgment." She then blew a cold fog cloud to her side.

When the fog cleared, Nero was seen on the floor doing a pose on his side. "And your judgments interest me not." He then got up. "For I am here…" Nero gestured to himself. "To reclaim…" He spread his arms out to his audience. "What is rightfully mine." He then brought his hands together and gripped them.

Weiss then jumped into the spotlight as Nero disappeared. "The right to rule!" The heiress exclaimed. "That is what you seek." She continued as she looked around. "And that is why I wait in your path!"

Suddenly, confetti popped out of nowhere and Nero slid in front of Weiss, standing on top of a bench, laughing in mockery. "You will fumble in your opposition of my quest." Nero said turning to Weiss with a grin before pointing a dramatic finger to Yang.

"Trap card…" Yang replied while pulling out a card from her hand.

"Huh?" Weiss quickly rushed back to her seat, looking at the card in disbelief.

Yang then shuffled the pieces on the boards and in a single moment, all of Weiss' pieces disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Your armies have been destroyed." The blonde chuckled.

Weiss slumped in her chair and began to tear up. "I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss cried with anime style tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ruby then hopped into her lap with anime style tears of her own and hugged the white haired girl. "Stay strong Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss replied while hugging Ruby tightly.

Nero just looked at the two before singing "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Caught in a bad romance!"

SHUT UP!" Weiss and Ruby exclaimed.

"You shut up." Nero simply replied with a smirk.

"Alright Blake, you're up." Yang informed.

Blake, who was spacing out, was then snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, umm… sorry, what am I doing again?"

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang informed.

"Right" Blake replied not sure of herself.

"Hey," Jaune's voice quietly called out. "Can I play?"

"Sorry Jaune, we already have four people." Ruby apologized.

"Besides," Weiss decided to rub in. "This game requires a certain level of tactical cunning. Something I seriously doubt you possess."

"Ahhh," Nero breathed in. "PlayniceorI'llgiveyouspecialtraining." Nero sneezed, getting flat stares from everyone. "Allergies." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"S'up losers" They heard a voice comment.

Everyone all looked at the source, which turned out to be Sun standing beside a person with blue hair. "Hey Sun" Ruby greeted.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, El Diablo, Ice Queen." Sun greeted.

"Is that nickname because of my arm? Cause I approve." Nero said with a thumb up.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"I never got a chance to introduce you to my old friend." Sun explained.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" The blue haired teen asked.

"Thank you!" Ren praised.

"Pancakes!" Nora snorted from her sleep.

"Pizza!" Nero followed in suit.

Sun turned to his friend. "Shut up, don't be a nerd."

The boy spoke in a bit of gibberish to silence Sun. "Intellectual." He then turned his attention to the others. "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." Neptune answered easily before walking to Weiss' side. "And I don't believe I caught your name… Snow Angel." He complimented.

"I'm Weiss." The heiress stated. "You might want to back away from me."

Before Neptune could say or do anything, Nero immediately started shooting at Neptune's feet at a rapid speed without looking up from his work. "Stop trying to hit on her, or do you want to keep on dancing?" Though Neptune back away, Nero continued to shoot at him while singing "A-da-da-da-da-da, cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha, a-da-da-da-da-da!" before stopping. Poor Neptune was leaning down and panting, fanning himself with his hand.

Ignoring this, Sun turned his attention to Blake. "I've never really took you for the board game playing type."

"Well," Blake got off her feet and started to walk off. "I'm done playing actually."

Everyone looked at each other with concern until Nora broke the silence. "Women."

**DSW**

Weiss and the others walked in their dorm room with Nero following, all of them noticing the Blake was sitting on her bed deep in thought.

"Ugh, we should have never let Nero play!" Yang groaned.

"You're just mad because it was his first time playing." Ruby teased. "See, if you had just attacked when I told you, none of this would have happened."

Blake was then seen trying to sneak out and head to the door, but then Weiss cut off her path. "Stop." The heiress commanded. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody."

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Nero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable!" Weiss exclaimed. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" She then bent her back and jumped into the air. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?!" She then pointed her finger at the cat Faunus, while Nero held a chair on its back legs to support the heiress. Weiss then quickly jumped off the chair while Nero put it back.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said while looking down.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked with a nervous expression on her face.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" The cat Faunus stated. "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin us not to worry." Yang assured. "Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"But they can't. They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake said with a shake of her head,

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom." Weiss stated. "I'm sure the four of you think that you're ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er do wells!"

"I'm already a hunter, and was one in a previous life. Of course I'm ready." Nero deadpanned.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason." Weiss explained. "We're students, and a hunter! We but Nero are not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yea, but-"Ruby began.

"We're not ready!" Weiss stated strictly.

"And we may never be ready!" Blake countered. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

"Okay" Ruby said taking the spotlight. "All in favor of becoming the youngest Hunter and Huntresses to singlehandedly taking down a corrupt organization that is conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale, say aye!"

"Yes!" Yang pumped a fist. "I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." The heiress agreed.

"Been there, done that, why not?" Nero said with a shrug.

"None of you said aye." Ruby muttered in disappointment.

"Alright, we're in this together." Blake said, being a bit more cheery.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said while thrusting her arms in the air.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

Ruby suddenly gasped in realization. "I left my board game at the library.!"

"We're doomed." Weiss face palmed.

"Get everyone underground! Women and children first!" Nero over exaggerated as Ruby quickly rushed out of the room. Grinning, Nero gave Weiss a quick kiss before walking back to his room.

But when he walked out, he saw Ruby talking to three people. "Welcome to Beacon!" He heard Ruby greet before she rushed to the library.

He saw that the trio contained a grey haired boy, a green haired dark skinned girl, and a girl with black hair. As he continued to walk to his room, he felt their calculating eyes upon his well being.

Before he entered his room, he looked at them with a mischievous glance which sent chills down their spines. "No doubt you all got some fun planned…"

"Right Cinder?"

**BAM! FINISHED CHAPTER! WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK!? HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**


	16. Makin My Way Downtown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Both belong to their respected owners.**

**hollowichigo12: Yup you guessed right. Ehehhe... whoops.**

**Rebmul: And here is more.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Well said.**

**raigalcc: Forever on the dance floor.**

**ThePsychoPath96: Maybe, maybe, I'll see if I can do it.**

**FredFuchs86: I'll try to work that out.**

_It had now been a month since he moved into the orphanage, and things we're a lot better than he expected. He had adjusted to the city and everyone around him pretty quick. Of course, he had to fight off the occasional bully and punk, but they were easy for him. The white haired boy also had the habit of finding odd jobs for some easy Lien, ranging from cleaning to carrying small shipping containers full of dust. He also bonded with his roommate pretty fast. At first, she didn't speak and acted all mysterious and mischievous. But eventually after a bit of time together, some small bribery, and fighting off a group of bullies away from her, she revealed that her name was Cinder._

_The two of them hung out with each other a lot. Both ate together. They both played with each other. The duo would never go to school, but instead roam the streets. Nero even gave the comfort of letting her sleep in the same bed due to thunder storms. Both enjoyed each other's company, and saw each other like a brother and sister._

_Now was any other old day, it was summer time in Vale, and it was a scorcher. Nero and Cinder both walked down the streets, seeming hardly fazed by the heat. Nero wore a sleeveless t-shirt and shorts the color of navy blue while Cinder wore a red summer dress. As they walked they passed by a small cart, they both of them saw a small sniffling child in a small alleyway._

_Both of them walked to the break between the buildings, and received a horrible image. The kid had cuts all over their body. The child's natural skin color was barely seen with all the bumps and bruises consuming their body. The kid shivered in fear as Nero's and Cinder's eyes looked upon their well being._

"_Hey, are you alright?" Cinder asked with concern in her voice._

"_The kids got cut and bruises. I'm pretty sure I would be hurt if that happened to me." Nero deadpanned._

"_No need to be such a jerk!" Cinder said harshly. She then turned back to the child. "Where are your mom and dad?" _

_The child just stared down at their own balled up figure and kept their gaze on the ground. Nero and Cinder both immediately understood the situation. The kid either had lost their parents, or the parents beat the living daylights out of their child and forced the kid to run away._

"_Do you maybe want to come with us?" Cinder asked the child. The kid looked up to the two that were talking."We both live in an orphanage, and they welcome newcomers easily. As for those who don't, Nero will beat them up easily for you." Nero had to crack a small grin as he and Cinder offered their hands._

_The child started at Nero's and Cinder's eyes that held kindness and compassion. With a nod of the head the child reach a hand out and was pulled back up. Nero then looked behind them, and his grin widened even bigger._

"_How about we grab some ice cream to celebrate?"_

**DSW**

Weiss stared at her opponent with bored eyes as she eyed a holographic clock that displayed 3:59. Nero's classes were moved to be in the afternoon due to seeing how his class was a success. Weiss easily rolled out of the way of one of Jaune's attacks.

"So, Weiss, you know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bit to eat?" Weiss appeared by his side and jabbed at Jaune's arm a couple of times before hopping back to safety. "And, uh, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." The heiress still ignored the blonde as she swiped at his legs, knocking him off balance. "Aaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh… you know." He continued as he got back up.

Weiss quickly performed a mustang kick right where the sun doesn't shine and sent Jaune head first into a wall next to the door. The clock then gave off a loud beep as it changed from 3:59 to 4:00. Nero looked up from his scroll and dismissed the class. He also noticed Jaune's head inside a wall.

As the heiress walked out the door, she heard a muffled voice. "Weiss? Did you hear me?"

"No, no, no, yes." Weiss said bluntly as she walked back to her dorm.

The rest of team RWBY and Nero followed, with Yang patting Jaune on the back saying "Keep trying."

**DSW**

Back in their dorms, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were changing into a new set of clothes. All of them getting ready for today's special events.

"I have to admit, Nero makes hand-to-hand combat a lot more deadly that armed combat." Blake commented while tightening some black straps along her wrists.

"Alright," Ruby said while on top of her mattress. "Guys, today's the day! Let the investigation begin!" She exclaimed as she leapt off her mattress. She almost landed on Weiss, making the heiress jump back.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's… moderately serious." Yang reasoned.

Nero then entered the room. Nero was now wearing a long navy blue blue trench coat, with a plain design, with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs. Underneath the coat was a black chest plate, black pants, and black leather boots. "Alright, everyone remember their roles?" He asked as he looked around.

He and the girls formed a circle and each explained their tasks. "Ruby and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Weiss repeated. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Blake was about to answer when two voice interrupted her. "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." the red cat head on her sword informed in a monotone feminine voice.

"If we can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning." The blue cat head on her sheath continued also in a monotone feminine voice.

Blake sighed. "I thought I told you both to be quite." Hearing how both of them shut up, she signaled Yang to continue.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang reported.

"As for me, I'm going to the CCT with Weiss and Ruby. Being a mercenary for a couple of years helps grant you some access to the underground. I got a few people who owe me a ton of favors." Nero said.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby said while pumping her fist into the air. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A voice suddenly cheered. All of them looked over to see the source, which was Sun handing upside-down by his tail in an open window.

"Sun!" A surprised Blake said as the team jumped back.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun replied.

"What?!" Weiss scowled with disbelief.

"I climb trees all the time." Sun said innocently without reacting Weiss' expression. He then flipped himself into the room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation… as a team." Blake explained, putting an emphasis on 'we, and 'team'.

"Sorry, Sun." Ruby apologized. "We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

Nero let out a small snort of laughter. "You should always get friends involved. Especially if they want to."

"Yea, he's right. That why I brought Neptune." Sun said while gesturing to the window.

The girls and Nero all leaned out the window to see the mentioned teammate standing outside, acting as cool as can be. "Sup?" Neptune waved.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune replied before looking down with a nervous look. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

Nero reached over and pulled the boy in as everyone gathered in a circle again. Ruby then began to organize the groups again. "Alright Sun, you can go with Blake." Ruby then began pushing Neptune. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

Nero just smirked. "Let's get this party started."

**DSW**

"Wooow! I forget how big the Trasmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said in awe as she looked up at the humongous tower.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss exclaimed, playing tour guide.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct." Weiss nodded. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My names Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby mocked and snorted into her hand as Weiss frowned at her.

"Now, now, play nice or I'll have to give you a time out." Nero gently threatened. "Plus, I bet the only reason we're here is because you love the tower. We could have just made a simple call from the library."

"I know, but it's so cooool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said as she grabbed her scroll, but fumbled around with it. It then flew over to Weiss, who tried to catch it but it slipped through her fingers. Ruby then began to chase after it down the steps.

"Oops, butter fingers." Weiss said while wiggling her fingers with a small grin.

"Looks like my mouth is starting to rub off on you." Nero replied with a grin of his own.

Both of them then saw Ruby talking to a familiar orange haired girl. The girl then quickly walked away. Weiss and Nero then walked up to Ruby. "What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby then started to run after the girl. "You both go make your calls! I'll meet up with you guys later!" she shouted.

"Wait!" Weiss tried to reach Ruby, but then saw the futility of stopping her teammate. She then sighed loudly before walking to the tower with Nero.

Both of them walked through a grand, glowing lobby of the tower avoiding a center terminal and heading straight for an elevator. Doors automatically opened when they got close and closed when they got in. An AI voice then projected its voice through a panel near the door.

"_Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?_" Spoke the CCT AI.

"I'd like to go with the communications room, please."

"Same here."

"_Absolutely. Could both of you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?"_ The AI asked.

Weiss retrieved her scroll and placed it where a scanner was_. "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee!"_ The AI voice thanked.

Nero mirrored Weiss actions. _"Perfect! Thank you, Mr. Sparda!"_

The elevator began to lift up. Nero then saw Weiss' expressions change from a smile, to a frown, and then to a saddened expression. He then gave her a reassuring hug, which she returned even greater. The doors then opened and the white haired duo entered the room. Both of them walked up to a front desk where a holographic secretary appeared in the seat.

"_Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center." _The hologram spoke. _"How may I help you?"_

"I need to make a call to the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

"I need to make a call to the Demone Puo Grido Corporation in Atlas."

"_Abosolutely!" _the hologram exclaimed. "_If you could head over to terminal 3, and over to terminal 9, I'll patch you through."_

"Thank you!" Weiss smiled while Nero nodded before walking over to their assigned cubicles. "Wish me luck." Weiss whispered to Nero, who gave her a smile.

"I'm sure it's going to be alright." Nero reasoned.

Weiss nodded as Nero headed to his cubicle. She sat down and took deep breaths, preparing for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appeared on the monitor with the Schnee emblem behind her.

"_Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee" _The Schnee cooperator greeted. _"Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well. Where is Mr. Sparda?"_

"No, thank you, and Nero is making a call himself." Weiss answered pleasantly. "I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've complied a short list."

Weiss pulled out her scroll, and then placed it into a slot on a keyboard. The operator looked at the data sent to her. "_I see"_ the operator said with a raised eyebrow. _"If you don't mind… what may I ask is this for?"_

"School project." Weiss answered without hesitation.

"_Um… There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."_ The operator said nervously.

"Well, then I'll be sure to treat them with care." She answered, still with the pleasant tone.

"_Right… Very well."_ The operator said, still with a nervous expression on her face. "_The data is being transferred to your scroll now."_

"Wonderful! That will be all then!"

"_Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"_

Weiss just lost her smile for a split second. Luckily, she replaced it before the operator noticed. "Yes, I'm sure."

"_Well then… Have a nice day!"_

The call then ended, and so did Weiss' happy act, starting a bit of depression.

She quickly looked over the information that was received and saw some information that may interest the others. She quickly received her scroll and began to walk to Nero. When she stood up however, a look of frustration was on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nero nearly shouted. Lucky for him, everyone else had cleared the room.

"_I swear I'm not kidding boss!"_ a voice replied, scared.

Nero then sighed. "Fine, fine, thanks for the info." He then hung up and turned around, seeing Weiss behind him.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked with concern on her face.

"Apparently, science will just not die." Nero gritted as he walked to the elevator, where Weiss followed. As soon as they got to the bottom floor, both of them heard their scrolls ringing.

Picking them up, they heard Blake's voice. _Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"_

"_HEEEEELLLLLPP!" _Sun cried out from the background.

Nero and Weiss rolled their eyes and started to run out the door with smiles on their faces.

"_Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" _Sun continued to cry out._ "That Torchwick guys is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" HURRRYYYYY!"_

Nero quickly used his devil bringer to grab a building. Hugging Weiss around the waist, he dragged both of them to the rooftop. There, both continued their journey to where Blake and Sun were. "Now that I think about it, this will be the first time you use your new weapon in combat." Nero realized out loud.

"But I'm sure we still can overcome what will be put in front of us." Weiss replied back. Both of them saw Blake running away from a giant robot. "Blake I'm in position!" Weiss called out into her scroll. The white haired teens both jumped into the middle of a street where Blake was. Seeing the robot was charging at her, she quickly swiped the pavement beneath her with her blade and slammed it back in its sheath just as quick. When the 'click' was heard, the ground around them immediately turned into ice.

Nero saw that Weiss had performed her move too early and had to step in. Readying his devil bringer, he shouted "GET OVER HERE!" Before dragging the giant robot to the ice, forcing it to slip and crash below the highway they were on. But just before that happened, the robot threw a powerful punch. Nero's grip was broken being caught off guard, and was sent flying.

Weiss was about to chase Nero, but then realized that he would want her to support her teammates. Jumping down, she landed behind Ruby. She took up her position with her allies.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby commanded. Ruby and Blake jumped back and out of the way as Weiss performed the same ice trick. She also jumped back as Yang jumped into the air and hit the centre of the ice area with her new Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that covered everything. Immediately, Roman who was inside the robot couldn't see anything. He was forced to activate its sensors to make up for its lost sight. It only took a couple of steps, missing the dashing of each and every one of the girls. He then found a location and fired a gun. Blake and Yang dodged the blast and Ruby burst out from it, slashing the robot with her new weapon; causing the mechanical object to stumble back.

"Checkmate!" Ruby ordered with a small strum. Blake and Weiss charged in, each going for the foot. Weiss blurred from one attack to the next while Blake was seen in a small twister of fire. Weiss jumped into the air and slashed a sensor before leaping off a white glyph. Roman lifted a foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summoned another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow. Roman growled and fired off some missiles, but Weiss and Blake kept on performing back flips to barely dodge the explosions.

Weiss then accidentally jumped high, giving Roman the opportunity to fire energy shots at her. But then he hit a blur and Weiss appeared on the ground. She casted another glyph to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow, clockwork glyph that was absorbed by the Faunus girl. Blake then sliced through every missile heading towards her with ease.

"Die!" The red cat head shouted.

"Oh, yea!" The blue cat head also shouted.

"Silence!" Blake shouted.

"Ladybug!" Ruby called out. She generated a small blast of lightening that shot her forward and hit the robots leg. She then turned as Blake aimed herself at the giant's feet as well. With the sound of strumming, both of then dashed forward and attacked at the same time. The continued to circle each other around the Paladin with each strike until both of them launched themselves into the air and came down cutting the shoulder. Ruby also released a huge pillar of lightening, blasting the left arm of the robot off entirely. "I'm good aren't I?!" Ruby declared.

Yang didn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin and punched the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman was knocked around inside the cabin, but he saw that he couldn't reach her with the mechanical arms. Instead, she ran head-first through two concrete columns and left her embedded in a third before backing away. Just as she slipped down, the remaining robot arm punched her through the column.

But instead of that, she quickly got back up, hair ignited in flames and eyes red. "Get back!" she yelled as she threw her own punch, shattering the other robot's arm. Growling in frustration, Roman used his final trick, releasing a mortar assault of energized bombs. Weiss quickly entered a stance and said "Don't get so cocky." before disappearing. Multiple dark grey and white orbs with highlights of multiple silver slash-marks filled the air, blocking every single bomb. Weiss then reappeared and collapsed in exhaustion.

Roman grinned, but before he could take an opportunity, he felt a strong punch. The robot stumbled back and Nero appeared before them. "Sorry I'm late, traffic." Nero said. He then scanned the state the robot was in. "Oh come on! You guys stole my spotlight!"

"Now's not the moment Nero! Now that you're here, what should we do?" Weiss asked slowly getting up from the ground.

Nero then smirked. "Devil Must Die!" Weiss then used her remaining strength to create a small row of glyphs that were aimed towards the robot. "On my mark!" Nero commanded as everyone aimed their guns through the glyphs.

"Jackpot!"

Nero shot a powerful blast from Blue Rose. Ruby released a huge lightning bolt. Blake fired a fire blast accompanied by a powerful wind. Yang threw a powerful attack. The attacks of blue, purple, red, and yellow spiraled together until they blended, striking the robot for the final blow.

The robot broke into a hundred pieces, but Roman got up from the wreckage slightly dazed but unharmed. "Just got this thing cleaned…" He muttered while brushing himself off.

He looked up to see Yang fire a single shot towards him, but he was saved in an instant when a girl with pink/brown hair dropped in front of him and deflected the blast with a pink umbrella. Nero then saw something quickly coming and quickly pinned it to the ground with Red Queen. It shrieked in pain before going limp and faded away. Nero quickly recognized it before it was gone, but then also recognized the girl that protected Roman.

The girl looked at Nero and her eyes rose up with recognition and longing. But then she quickly hid that look when a cloaked figure appeared beside the Roman. "Well, well, such a magnificent creation destroyed. You know they're not going to like this." The figure said.

Nero then began to laugh. "It's like one big family reunion! I almost didn't recognize you without your s-s-s-s-stuttering Agnus!"

The cloaked figure just growled and lifted his hood. Underneath revealed a man with a slight big build. He wore a monocle on his left eye while some hair covered his right eye. "Watch your mouth b-b-b-boy! I highly d-d-doubt that you will l-live t-t-to s-see a-another d-d-d-day!"

"Aren't you being a little harsh? Wanting to kill me because of way I t-t-t-t-talk to you?" Nero sent a mocking smirk to the former scientist.

"Anyways" Roman quickly interrupted. "Loyal dog, ladies, Ice Queen…"

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Always a pleasure" Roman said. "Neo, if you would…"

The girl gave a look of regret to Nero, but still gave the curtsy of a bow. Nero quickly revved his Red Queen's engine and quickly spun his blade while shooting forward. But then he only hit an image that shattered into glass. He quickly looked up and saw the three of them far away in a Bullhead making their escape. Team RWBY all ran up to Nero's side, exhausted from their fight.

"So I guess he got some new henchmen…" Yang said.

"Yea, I guess the girl really made our plans… fall apart!" Weiss suggested, with the hope her friends would laugh at her pun.

"No, just… No." Yang said with a shake of her head.

"What-Hey, you do it!" Weiss stated madly.

"There's a time and place for jokes." Yang sighed.

"Well, at least you're proud of yourself." Nero smirked wrapping an arm around the heiress.

"But damn, things are going to get out of hand with him around."

**I am disappointed with myself that I didn't really get Nero into the fight, but I wanted to show off a bit of what team RWBY could do with their new weapons and what extent they could use them to. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Please Stop

**I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**zheil: Thanks dood!**

**ThePsychoPath96: Maybe, maybe.**

**john.b(guest): Nope. not giving JNPR, Sun, or Neptune DA. Unless a time comes when I choose.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Sweet, someone liked it!**

**hollowichigo12: Yup, it was Neo. For the rest of the order... idk. I mean, Credo's body disappeared when he died. Nero was calling a 'business' associate that owes him a ton of favors. He called due to getting some information about the underground world, hoping that some information will connect to the White Fang.**

**Rebmul: Yes... hopefully.**

**DarkElucidator: Hehehe, we shall see.**

_Nero and Cinder never really got the child name. All they knew about her was that she was a very strong silent person, and she wore the combination of pink, brown, and white clothing. Seeing this, and being at an ice cream stand, it gave both Nero and Cinder the idea to name her Neo, after the ice cream flavor neopolitan. Both weren't sure if it was a good name at first, but the young girl seemed to adore and love her new name, and it just stuck._

_All three of them traveled back to the orphanage, and Neo was immediately whisked away by the staff seeing the state she was in. Neo had a strong grip though so Nero and Cinder were literally dragged along by the girl. Neo refused to have her wounds treated unless both of them were near her. After a good argument (which Nero still wonders how they had an argument) the staff agreed that they could all be in the same room while Neo was treated. Though when the treatment got a little more into Neo's personal areas, Nero immediately had a staring contest with a wall._

_The three of them also shared the room together. The staff also had the bunk bed moved out of the room. But it was replaced with a large king sized bed large enough that could fit 10 kid and they could still sleep in peace. Neo and Cinder looked at the staff with confusion on their faces, while the staff on gestured to Nero who was standing in spot innocently. Turns out Nero had managed to create enough money to buy a huge, comfortable, fluffy bed._

_As days passed by, the kids around the orphanage didn't care of how Neo never really spoke. They just asked if they wanted to be their friends. Of course, there was the occasional punk that thought that Neo was a thing and that she belonged to them. Nero would then beat up those punks and thanks to that, Neo gained a bit of a sadistic side._

_Nero and the two girls walked down the halls together for some adventure and Neo's benefit since the girl just moved in. They then came across a kid just walking down the halls, sighing. "Why is there nothing to do around here?"_

"_Probably because you're in the halls and everyone else is outside." Nero answered._

"_Who are you? I've haven't seen you around the orphanage recently." Cinder asked with curiosity._

"_Name's Mercury and I just moved in a couple of hours ago. What are you, pink, and old man doing around the halls?" the kid now known as Mercury answered._

"_We're just playing tour guide for Neo here." Nero answered while ruffling the short girl's hair. "And I'm not old; this is my natural hair color. You're the old man since you have grey hair."_

_Mercury and Nero stared each other down, an ominous presence engulfed the two and Cinder and Neo began to back away slowly from the two boys having a staring contest. If looks could kill, Mercury would have died 50 times. As for Nero, he would just get back up from it._

_The aura between the two then died down and both clasped their each other's and shook. "I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine." Nero smirked._

"_Same." Mercury chuckled. "Mind if I join you guys for the tour? I hate getting lost."_

_Cinder then took up the conversation. "Sure. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Cinder. The little one here is Neopolitan, but we call her Neo. The white haired delinquent here is Nero."_

"_Again, this is my natural hair color." Nero deadpanned as the three kids around him started to laugh._

**DSW**

And that's the match." Glynda said.

Nero watched in the bleachers Pyrrha just destroying team CRDL. He had to admit, Pyrrha's performance impressed him. He then turned to see Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald all scanning the red head. All three of them took a quick glance at Nero, and immediately turned away seeing how he was looking at them. Nero narrowed his eyes in suspicion but took his attention back to the match.

"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned as he collapsed on to the ground.

"_That was not a lucky shot. That was a massacre." _Nero mentally deadpanned.

"Well done, Miss Nikos." Glynda stated. "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha thanked with a small nod of the head.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but have time for a couple more sparring matches. Any volunteers?" Glynda announced. She then looked among the crowd. "Miss Belladonna?"

Nero saw from the corner of his eye Blake slightly jump at her name called out. He frowned as he saw the bags beneath her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping for days, always researching for more clues or an even bigger lead to what the White Fang was doing. Nero was almost on the verge of knocking her out if she kept this up.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes." Glynda continued. "Why don't you…"

"I'll do it." A voice said with a sigh.

Everyone turned their heads and saw that Mercury had raised his hand. Nero looked at the trio again with suspicion. "Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Glynda confirmed as she began to search her scroll.

"Actually." Mercury said, making the teacher look up from her device. "I want to fight… her." He then pointed at Pyrrha who was still standing in the arena.

"Me?" Pyrrha asked in surprise.

"I am afraid Miss Nikos already finished a match. I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda informed with a stern look on her face.

"No, it's fine." Pyrrha assured the teacher. "I'd be happy to oblige."

Merrcury then made his way down to the arena. He slowly made his approach and took a stance. Nero looked at the match closely. Both the fighters silently stared at each other, daring one another to make a move. Mercury ran forward, spinning around and threw a kick. Pyrrha ducked under her shield and swiped at Mercury's feet, knocking him down. The grey haired teen then spun off and performed back flips to aid his escape. He then stood up right, and looked at Pyrrha with precise eyes.

The red head charged forward and Mercury threw a small chain of attacks. Pyrrha blocked each and every one of them successfully and knocked Mercury away by hitting him in the stomach with her shield. Mercury slid away, and crossed him arms. "Hmm" He grunted with curiosity and interest.

"Hey your friend's doing pretty good" Ruby commented to Emerald, who just smiled back. But when Ruby turned her head, Emerald just rolled her eyes. Emerald then noticed Nero staring at her. He then smirked while shaking his head and proceeded to watch the match.

Mercury then jumped in kicking a combination of low and high attacks, forcing Pyrrha to jump out of the way. She then enforced her guards by putting her blade hand next to her shield hand as Mercury threw a flurry of kicks, making her skid back. One of Mercury's kicks then disarmed her of her blade. She barely managed to catch it in time, but then was disarmed again a couple of attacks later.

Mercury had a small victorious smirk on his face as he launched a kick to Pyrrha's face. The red head simply lifted her hand. Though everyone couldn't see it, Nero could tell that she had used her semblance. Mercury lost his balance, and landed on his knees. He chuckled silently with interest as he got back up. He saw Pyrrha charging head first with her shield. He took counter measures by putting both feet up on her shield and launched himself away.

"I forfeit." He calmly said as he landed on his feet while looking away from the charging red head.

Pyrrha gasped in surprise as she stopped herself from running. "You… don't even want to try?" She asked in surprise.

"What's the point?" Mercury asked with a shrug. "You're a world renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart."

Pyrrha frowned at that statement as Mercury gave a slight smirk and Emerald gave a small evil grin. "Very well then, now for one more match."

"I'll give it a shot." Everyone then turned to Nero. "I may or may not be in the tournament, but fighting me may give them a bit more experience." Nero reasoned.

Glynda simply nodded. "Very well, let me-"

"Nope." Nero cut her off. "I'm going to fight… you." He said with a smirk, pointing at Mercury.

Nero, Emerald, and Cinder were the only ones who saw and heard Mercury gulp nervously. "But, I just finished a match."

"Don't care, now you going to fight me or what… Venus?"

Mercury's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the childhood nickname. "Fine." He sighed. "I'll do it." Everyone just looked at the both of them and each other with confusion, but decided to discard it.

Nero then made his way down to the arena. Weiss watched the locker room doors in anticipation. The body guard then walked into the arena, holding a briefcase with a skull design in his right hand. He simply threw it into the air in front of him, and continued to walk at a leisurely pace. As soon as Pandora hit the ground, it instantly morphed into a flat square with two foot prints, one in front of the other. Nero continued to walk over it, and an amazing sight was revealed to the students.

As soon as Nero put one foot into the print, machinery around him immediately started to climb around his leg, the same thing repeated as he put his other foot on the other print. Still walking while Pandora worked itself around his ankles and thighs, he then ended up across Mercury on the arena.

With the same ankle greaves as Mercury… of course with more of a Pandora flare.

Nero smirked evilly as he entered the same stance as Mercury. As if there were a signal, both charged each other with a fast speed. Mercury tried to throw a flurry of kicks, but then precisely hit each and every kick that Nero threw. Mercury quickly skipped back and kicked Nero's leg. Nero had the same idea and his feet collided with his opponent's.

It was now that Mercury realized that Nero was mirroring his moves with ease.

Mercury mentally groaned his head. He should have known that this would happen. Nero was the one who taught them all how to fight after all. Mercury then saw Nero slightly lower his guard and gave an uppercut kick. But it was actually a trap, as Nero ducked out of the way at the last second. Mercury widened his eyes as Nero kicked him fiercely in the gut and sent him into the air.

Nero then began spinning like crazy. The speed was so impressive it was actually making him hover off of the ground. He then took off and headed towards Mercury. Nero's kick did hit Mercury, but the grey haired teen didn't seem fazed by it. Nero then landed on the ground and snapped his fingers. Mercury immediately collapsed on the ground in great pain. The kanji for 'akuma', though very fade, suddenly appeared out of thin air appearing on Nero's back.

"Very… impressive Mr. Sparda." Glynda complimented as Pandora turned back into its briefcase form. "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

Mercury groaned in pain as he got up and shuffled to the exit. He met Cinder and Emerald waiting for him. He then saw them stiffen. He then stiffened himself, all of them afraid of moving. Nero followed behind team RWBY as they exited the arena building. But he stopped right beside them, and gave them all a sadistic smile. This made them all shiver with fear at the look they received in the past many times.

"Isn't learning so much fun?" He asked, now showing his teeth with the smile before following the others.

**DSW**

"You what!?" Blake almost shouted as she sat on her bed in her dorm room with her teammates.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby repeated.

"That's ridiculous." Blake replied with a groan.

"Blake, we're worried about you." Yang took over with a concerned expression on her face. "This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss listed while she counted her fingers.

"You think I care about grades!?" the cat-Faunus asked furiously. "People's lives are at stake!"

"We know, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said trying to calm Blake down.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby informed.

"And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added. "Nero is even gathering more information about the White Fang and what's going on in the underground world as we speak."

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang sighed.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake exclaimed.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open." Ruby said.

"We've even had to physically restrain Nero from knocking you out cold so you would get some sleep that way." Weiss sighed.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." The blonde girl added.

"It will be fun! Nero, Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said with a gleeful expression.

"Yeah! We're playing the whole event!" Yang cheered a bit.

"…Excuse me?" Blake asked now realizing what they said.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted quite longer than expected. " Weiss explained.

"So, Weiss, Nero and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night." Yang added.

"And once it's all over, we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss promised.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked Blake.

"I think that it's a colossal waste of time." Blake said coldly as she stood up and exited the dorm. "I'll be in the library."

"Great." Yang sighed with defeat.

"She can't keep going on like this." Weiss gritted her teeth. Sounds of a guitar were then heard from the other side of their door. Weiss opened the door and immediately regretted it.

In front of the door stood Jaune holding a guitar. "Weiss!" He sang.

Weiss then shut the door in his face right away. "Oh come on, open the door! I promise not to sing!" Knowing that she will regret it, and she opened the door. "I lied!" Jaune sang. He then continued to sing. "Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on… Sunday!"

"Are you done?" She asked as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Uhh… yes." Jaune nodded.

"Your answer will be here in… 3…" she heard the steps quicken their pace. "…2…" The steps broke out into a run. "…1…"

"FOOT DIVE!"

Nero's boots suddenly appeared on Jaune's face as the blonde boy was sent flying down the halls. Nero then pushed himself on the ground. "Sorry dude, but I already asked Weiss and she agreed to go with me."

Jaune's only response was to groan in pain. Nero shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Yes Nero, I already know." Weiss only replied with a small smile.

"Sooo, what did you find?" Yang asked.

"Nothing really. The White Fang have been really secretive about who they interact with. Managing to get some picture shots of Agnus was really lucky." Nero sighed. "My sources are barely chipping the surface. But to a less depressing topic, have you all got a date in mind for the dance?"

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby sighed.

Nero sighed as well. "Well, I guess good night then." With that said, he slowly left the room, knowing the girls wanted some alone time.

**DSW**

Nero walked up to a dorm room and knocked on the door. He heard a pair of footsteps approach from the other side. Where the door was opened, he was greeted by a surprised Emerald.

"Nero, what are you doing here?" Emerald asked in surprise and a hint of suspicion.

Nero just grinned. "Is it really bad for me to visit my old childhood friends?" Emerald just smiled as the both of them embraced each other.

A small cough interrupted their little moment. Nero looked and saw that Cinder was sitting on a bed while Mercury was lying on the floor. "Aww, are you jealous that I'm giving Emerald more attention than you Cinder?" Nero teased.

"As if." Cinder huffed but joined in the hug none the less with a smile of her own.

"Mercury, you beautiful bastard, come on and join us." Nero invited.

Mercury sighed but still joined in with a small smirk. All of them kept hugging each other until Nero broke it up. With that done, they all got down to serious business. "So, why haven't you turned us into custody yet? We know that you could take us all on." Cinder started.

"Correction, you all still have a chance if you face me at the same time. Plus the reason is that I am giving you the benefit of the doubt." Nero corrected.

"Sorry Nero, but we can't stop our plan." Emerald apologized.

"We've already come so far, there's no way we're just going to back down without a fight." Mercury continued.

"Is this really what you want? Nero asked.

He received three nods.

"Is this really the goal you want to achieve?"

He received three nods again.

"Is this really the future that you want Remnant to hold?"

He got his answer of three nods.

"Alright." Nero sighed. "But be warned. If it ever comes down to a desperate moment, I will have to be forced to move my hand." Nero emphasized his point by bringing his devil bringer into view.

The trio's eyes all flickered with sadness as their older brotherly figure got up and walked away.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	18. Partay!

**I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Rebmul: Good to know.**

**raiglacc: Yup!**

**zheil: Whoa, that is great to know! Thanks dood!**

**hollowichigo12: For your question, we shall see...**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Nero does not have the doppleganger or time stopping ability.**

**BoeJackMan: I already answered you in a PM, why are you reading this? That is... if you are reading this...**

_The seasons have changed and it was a cool afternoon fall. Nero, Cinder, Neo, and Mercury all were helping Nero with a small job of working in a grocery store for the day. Nero was busy was at the back of the store, stocking products. Cinder and Neo were greeters at the front of the store. Mercury was manning a cash register._

_At the end of it all, all the kids but Nero were exhausted. The manager was proud that there were hard working kids in Remnant, especially one with a casted arm. The manager had given them four times the amount of Lien that would originally be given. He said that it was no problem and that they could split it four ways._

_All the kids thanked him and began to head back to their home. It was late and the dark crept over the buildings and streets. The street lights were barely on as they flickered with what power they had left. The adults around them bumped against them as they made their way to their homes. After one peculiar bum however, Nero stopped in place and turned around. His companions also stopped and looked at him in confusion. Nero then began to walk in the opposite direction of the orphanage. Cinder, Neo, and Mercury all gave each other a look before chasing after their older brotherly figure._

_Nero began to quicken his pace, which then began to break out into a dash. The group then ended up in front of a small abandoned building. Putting a finger to his lip, he snuck over and opened the door as quietly as he could. The others followed in suit as they began to tip-toe around the house. They heard some rustling in a room and all slowly peeked around the door frame on top one another._

_In the middle of the room, searching through a wallet was a young girl their age. Her clothes looked ragged, a sign that she probably was living by herself as s small thief. Neo, being the shortest one and third highest while peeking, accidentally lost her grip and fell onto Nero and Mercury, alerting the girl._

_She was about to run for it when she realized that the doorway was her only way out. Nero saw her grit her teeth in anger and fear, as if she knew what they were going to do to her. Nero rocked Mercury and Neo off as he got back up to his feet. He walked to the centre of the room, while the girl fell onto her bottom and crawled backwards. He then reached down and pulled the wallet that was his from the ground. He then rummaged through it and pulled out his cut of the money made. He then extended his hand to the girl, offering the tiny stack of bills._

_Everyone blinked their eyes in surprise at the gesture of kindness. The girl hesitantly reached her own hand out and snatched the money and backed away again just as fast. Nero simply chuckled while the others looked at him with great confusion. He then turned around and began to walk out the abandoned building, with his orphanage family trailing behind. Even the girl shuffled her feet until she got to the door, seeing them off._

_Nero then gave her on last look with a smirk on his face. "You know, were all orphans as well. We also live in an orphanage. It's a really great place to live I, the staff always welcomes newcomers. Plus we can be your friends, or even better, part of our small family here." He informed while giving all the kids around him a small group hug. The others also smiled warmly at the girl. The girl hesitated but Nero decided to put a stop to that. "Well, I don't mean to pressure you. It's your choice." He said as he started his way back to the orphanage. The others followed right beside him._

_He looked over the group to see if everyone was there. He saw Cinder's shiny amber eyes glow in the dark. Neo's pink hair stood out in the dark. Mercury's outfit blended in and out of the darkness. Nero then grinned at the next thing he set his eyes on beside the group._

_A girl with light, mint-green hair blending in the dark._

**DSW**

Nero was up on the ceiling rafters handing decorations around there. He used his spectral arm to pin and place the ornaments that were in hard to reach and far places. He looked down from his work area and saw Ruby resting her head on a table and staring into the distance. She was then startled by Weiss who slammed her hands onto the table, each with a different tablecloth in hand.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss smiled as she slid two squares to Ruby. With Nero's sharp eyes, he saw that Ruby had no chance of picking a right color. They both basically looked the same.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"_One critique point for me."_ Nero mentally cheered as he got back to work.

"I don't even know why I asked." Weiss sighed and walked away.

Yang then walked by Ruby carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder. She then dropped it with a smirk on her face as the table and chair Ruby was on jumped. In Nero's case, he almost fell off the dusted her hands and approached Ruby. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"What's the point?" Ruby said in a depressed state. "Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

"Oh don't worry, she's going." The blonde confirmed.

"We want her here with minimum damage Yang." Nero deadpanned. "So you're not going to drag her here."

"I have a plan, no need to panic." Yang said as she looked over to face the heiress. "Weiss, I thought we agreed! No doilies!"

Weiss then appeared up in Yang's face. "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss fumed as she countered back.

Nero sighed. "No offense, but with you two working on decorating together, it's like mixing oil with water." He said as he used Cerberus to create some ice domes around a never ending flame thanks to Agni.

_"Best two out of three."_

Before either of them could retort, they head the sounds of open doors. Turning their heads, they saw Sun and Neptune enter. "Your dance is going to have fog machines?"

"It's currently being debated." Weiss said as Yang gave her a determined stare.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked while trying to act suave.

"Pfft… yeah right!" Ruby scoffed.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning head tomorrow night!" Yang said in confidence.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked the two.

"Uuhhh… this?" Sun gestured as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." Neptune stepped up while holding a hand in front of his friend's face.

Sun just simply knocked Neptune's hand out of the way while pointing to himself. "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Nero all looked at Sun due to being told something extremely obvious. "Yea, we know." Nero deadpanned.

"_Score three out of three."_

**And then Nero fell into a FUCKING coma! Because he's an OVERLY CRITICAL ASS!**

Nero then closed his eyes and became lifeless as he tumbled down from the ceiling and crashed onto the ground in a painful way.

Everyone just looked at him and sweat dropped as they saw that he was still sleeping. "Soooo…" Sun broke the sweat drop silence. "What does Blake think of all this? She still being all, you know… Blake-y?"

"Obviously." Weiss sighed while looking at Nero.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said with a shake of her head.

"Guys." Yang butted in, receiving looks as she walked out the room. "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow."

**And then Nero work up from his coma! Mainly due to the author's fear of the viewer's burning his house down if he doesn't wake Nero up!**

Nero the opened his eyes while still lying on the floor. "… I think my organs are bleeding…"

Weiss just gave a flat stare to her boyfriend. "Which organs?"

"…All of them…"

**DSW**

The night of the dance had finally arrived. Nero and Weiss looked around as they marveled at their hard work. Streamers were hung through Cerberus domes, pink and blue balloons were everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses stepped between tablecloths. An orchestra was playing grand music through the room, each of the players having the Schnee logo on the back of their attire. There was even a DJ stand next to the orchestra, a person controlling the sounds behind the stand.

Weiss and Nero then stared at each other with blushes on their faces, each captivated by each other's looks. Weiss wore a beautiful white dress that had silk straps holding up the dress. Nero had the same navy blue trench coat that he wore when he went to the CCT, but underneath was a red dress shirt with a black tuxedo, tie, dress pants, and shoes.

"I told you she would come." Yang stated as they watched Blake laugh and enjoying herself while dancing with Sun, smiling at her team.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss smiled.

"Heading back to home base." Nero grinned.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Ruby asked while turning to her teammates.

"Just have fun!" Yang stated as she began to walk away. Nero held out a hand, which Weiss put her own in as she was escorted to the dancing fray. He lifted his arm as his right hand held her shoulder blade. Weiss put her left arm over his right and gripped his shoulder. The orchestra began to play a new tune and Nero and Weiss began to move their feet in sync.

They both let the music take over their senses as they stepped from place to place. Their grip remained strong as they held each other closely. Their legs paced around one another as if they were playing a game of tag. Both felt their breaths as their faces were close together. The entire world around them seemed to fade, only with both of them to remain unchanged. Nero began to twirl Weiss on the spot. The heiress obeyed and spun around, hardly unfazed at the action. When she stopped, she sunk back into Nero's arms and began to dance again. They both looked into each other's eyes as they made each other's hearts beat faster and faster with each other's know feelings.

Time then seemed to stop as they put their lips together for a special kiss for a special night.

As soon as their lips separated, the world turned back to normal. The orchestra had finished their piece and students began to move around to some tables, exhausted. Nero and Weiss smiled at each as they embraced each other in a tight hug. He then saw everybody clear the dance floor, so he also followed in suit with Weiss. They then heard some music that stood out in a ballroom and saw that team JNPR fast dancing perfectly in sync a short but elaborative choreographed dance.

Nero just simply smirked as soon as it ended. "Heh, want to show them how a real dance is performed?"

Weiss just showed her own smirk. "Let's do it."

Nero nodded as Weiss headed to the centre of the dance floor. Nero meanwhile headed to the DJ booth. He just gave the DJ a deadpanned stare as the controller looked at him in confusion. Nero then shoved the DJ out of the way very hard while snatching the headphones. He then scratched the record that was on the machine a couple of times to get everyone's attention. He then brought out his scroll and plugged it into the DJ player. He then began to play and switch through songs that were on his scroll.

***Though it's time to say goodbye!***

Nero pressed a button to go to the next song on the playlist.

***He's a sweet talkin sugar for the candy man!***

Nero raised an eyebrow before pressing a button.

***But there's no sense crying over every mistake, you just keep on trying until you run out of cake."**

Nero blinked before moving on.

***Five nights at Freddy's! Is this where you wanna be?***

Nero sighed while pressing the continue button.

***It's going down, I'm yelling timber.***

Nero shook his head as he pressed the next button.

***Witness the moments of failure's prosper!***

Nero scratched his head in annoyance.

***Down, down, do your dance, do your dance.***

Nero's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance.

***Duck Tales, a woo hoo!***

Nero finally face palmed before pressing the button again.

**(**And because of me being extra lazy, search up **Myles and Tessa 2nd Place US Open Showcase 2013 **and watch the video. This is the dance they're basically doing to the exact song. Trust me, it is an amazing dance and I'm dumbfounded that they didn't' score 1st. But that's my opinion.**)**

**(**Or if you don't, just think Nero and Weiss pulling off some crazy dance moves to **A Little Party Never Killed Nobody **by **All We Got. **I do not own this song.)

Nero and Weiss could feel many eyes on their well being as Nero hopped over the stand and took Weiss' hand. Both danced perfectly in sync with the music. Truth be told, they had choreographed the dance during a small completion that Weiss decided to participate in secret with Nero back when she wasn't attending Beacon. After they took their bow, they saw that the entire crowd students were dropping their jaws on the floor before cheers erupted.

Nero scanned his surroundings. He saw all of Team JNPR clapping with everyone along with Blake. Yang was jumping up and down with joy, a bit jealous that they could dance like that. He also saw Mercury and Emerald clapping along with big smiles on their faces. He then noticed Cinder walking in through the back door, but then dismissed it.

Both he and Weiss smirked at each other as they began to take another bow. Nero then shouted into the crowd. "Now, who's ready to get this party started?!" He was answered with even louder cheers. "How about some karaoke?" Nero asked as he turned to Weiss. The heiress gave a couple on eager nods as she walked to the DJ stand to grab a microphone. She selected a song, and opened her mouth.

But before the words could come out of her mouth, Nero shot forward and grabbed a sword was an inch away from stabbing the heiress. Everyone gasped in surprise at the assassination attempt. Nero then looked straight out a balcony, which in view was Agnus in his demon form.

**(**Play **Devil May Cry 4: Science Will Never Die)**

"**So, this is where you are."** Agnus mused as he saw students cower and gulp in fear as they saw his demon form.

"C'mon dude, don't you have any hobbies?"

"**Silence boy while I rip that tongue of your out lifeless body. **Agnus taunted. **"Just don't think that I will be as easy on you as I was last time."**

"Looks like I'm going to actually have to clean up Dante's mess… again. It's showtime!" Nero exclaimed he threw the sword back at his enemy.

**AAAANNNNNDDDD DDDDDOOOOOONNNNNEEEEE! Man, I feel satisfied yet unsatisfied that I finished this chapter. I should really take it easy; sooner or later I'm going to have to make omakes and fillers if I run out of RWBY episodes to watch. Then I'm going to have to make up for mistakes if what I wrote was completely off from the newer episodes. I am also going to start a new fanfic due to a request coming during the middle of this fanfic. It will be a Digimon/RWBY with DemiDevimonxWeiss. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and wish me luck with the new fanfic.**

**Songs from list in order.**

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

**Christina Aguilera: Candyman**

**Portal : Still Alive**

**TheLivingTombstone: Five Nights at Freddy's**

**Pitbull feat. Ke$ha: Timber **(is that right?)

**Devil May Cry 3: Taste the Blood**

**Cupid: Cupid Shuffle**

**Duck Tales theme song**

**I do not own any of these songs.**


	19. Why Can't Science Die!

**I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Rwbmul: Kufufu, maybe.**

**hollowichigo12: I think you mean Emerald.**

**8Frozen Shadow8: Thanks, I was waiting to write that scene.**

**Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi: Hmmm, I'll take that offer into consideration.**

**ThePsychoPath86: All I can say is maybe, it's in consideration. Just give me a chance to keep thinking.**

**duskrider: Yup.**

_Now with their new family member, Emerald, the gang felt like the entire family was complete. As usual, the staff welcomed the young girl with open arms. With that giant bed Nero had bought, all slept together on that giant mattress. With that said, they even shared the same room. But that was a problem due to space issues. How that was solved was that the orphanage staff had some room walls taken down and others strengthened. Lots of the children were pleased with this so that they could not only have bigger rooms, but they also get to share these spaces with their old and new friends._

_In our main group's room, the usual antics were happening. Mercury was teasing Emerald as the green haired girl chased him around the room, threatening to beat him up if he didn't stop. Neo was just watching the two while laughing in a loud silence. Cinder just kept reading a book that she borrowed from the library while eying the two with a hint of amusement every few minutes. While all that happened, Nero was working on weapon maintenance with Blue Rose and Red Queen._

_While all that was happening, Neo's stomach started to growl loudly. The small girl grinned as everyone started to chuckle at her. But then everyone else's stomachs started to growl as well, which made the pink-brown haired girl, laugh silently. Nero then suggested to go out to eat, which all the others agreed to do. Putting on their coats, the five of them said that they were going out. They then entered the chilly night._

_Apparently, Dante's love for pizza passed onto Nero. Then it passed on from Nero to Cinder, Neo, Mercury, and Emerald. The five of them arrived at a restaurant known as 'Little Nero's Pizza'. When they all first found this place, Nero couldn't and did not want to believe it. Of course, the others all kept laughing so hard they almost wet themselves. Long story short, the five of them went in, ordered pizza, ate it all together, paid for their meal, and then left._

_On their way back, all of them heard some chatter inside a warehouse. Deciding to check it out, the five of them snuck into the building and saw a big group of thugs lugging around some big bags. One of the bags then broke apart and out flowed out piles of Lien. Emerald accidentally let out a small gasp of amazement at seeing such a huge amount of money at once._

_Unfortunately, this sound was heard by the robbers. Seeing how they were coming to their location, the kids also tried to tip toe away in the dark the night provided. But, since luck decided to screw them over, police Bullheads arrived and shone spotlights around the building, revealing the group's location. Each of them cursed their luck as the robbers grabbed each one of them and pointed a gun to their skulls._

_All but Nero struggled to break free from their captors' arms, but their efforts were proved futile. Seeing the other's in trouble, Nero stomped on his restrainer's foot. The thug howled in pain as Nero brought him into the air and back down, performing a German suplex. But then as he turned around to help the others, he felt a few dust rounds penetrate his head. Nero heard screams and yells of horror as he dropped to the ground._

_Nero growled in irritation as he got back up and almost laughed at all their faces of shock. Taking advantage of their stunned states, the white haired boy brought out Blue Rose and shot each one of the thug's legs, arms, basically all non-lethal areas with great accuracy. As they thugs fell down, Nero saw some more goons pop out from some cover and aim at the three girl's and one boy. Seeing how he was too far to take the shots, they all forced his hand. Ripping the cast off, he used his Devil Bringer's spectral arm to push the kids out of harm's way._

_Cinder, Neo, Mercury, and Emerald all still were shocked at how Nero survived four dust rounds to the head, get up as if nothing happened, and now had a rather demonic looking arm. Their shock then turned to awe as Nero leapt into the group of thugs that were shooting at them. He performed a vertical slash with Red Queen, launching a thug into the air. Tilting his head to dodge some incoming rounds, he quickly spun around with the on his back to his next victim. Grabbing the poor soul with his spectral arm, he started to thrash his arm around while keeping his grip. Tables, weapons, people, crates, and Lien was flying everywhere with the destruction Nero was causing. "Catch this!" he exclaimed as he threw the beaten body towards another group that had barely escaped the storm._

_A big guy carrying a giant spear and shield then fame in and faced Nero. The white haired boy in response performed a formal bow to his opponent while saying "Shall we dance?" Just that simple taunt alone enraged the big man. As soon as he lowered the shield to attack Nero, the kid was already in front of him and threw repeated slashes. The man eventually brought up his shield to block the next incoming attacks. Feeling an opportunity to attack, the thug quickly threw a stab attack. But then he hit thin air. Looking around, he didn't see Nero come down from the ceiling. He disarmed the goon and grabbed the spear. Flipping it around, Nero kept hitting the thug in the chest with the weapon before holding the spear in both hands like a baseball bat and swung. The big man flew through a wall and became stuck in a shipping crate._

_Satisfied with his work, he ran to the others to see if they were alright. When he arrived, he was welcomed to widened eyes and hanging jaws. He then motioned the others to follow him as he ran while avoiding the police and hunters that had surrounded the areas. The kids just looked at each other before following him._

"_Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do." Nero muttered._

**DSW**

**(**Play **Devil May Cry 4: Science Will Never Die)**

Agnus quickly flew to the side to avoid the blade being thrown at his chest. Nero then quickly leapt into the air and came down with a vertical slash, forcing the mad scientist to retreat farther away from the party. Leaping down from the balcony, Nero dragged his blade as he ran towards Agnus. "How the hell are you still alive anyway?!"

"Ah, that is something that I cannot wait to t-t-t-tell you." Agun said calmly as a portal opened and more demon swords flew out to attack Nero. "You see, it started when Dante shot me in the head." He began his story as Nero slashed at one sword that tried to stab him in the back. The teen jumped into the air to avoid an attack to the feet. He then turned around and embedded another into the ground. "I first felt the very feeling of death creeping over me. I cursed myself, not being able to achieve the true powers of a demon." Agnus continued.

Nero continued to slash furiously around him at inhumane speeds, just trying to kill and deflect each and every sword coming his way. The teen just tilted his head back just barely avoiding a blow that was meant for his head. "Define 'true powers' for me. Because I'm pretty sure I can kick your all either way."

"Just great power, consuming one to gain its power, achieving great regeneration that basically considers them immortal." Agnus said darkly. He then commanded the blades to only fly around Nero as the teen just calmly walked closer.

"Let's me guess, something gave you that healing factor and brought you back to life." Nero said in annoyance"

"Not something, boy." Agnus said.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Nero demanded the engine from Red Queen started to roar to life.

"I don't have to answer to you. For you're already as good as d-d-d-dead!" Agnus yelled as he flew back and opened another portal.

Nero sighed as he brought Agni and Rudra. He dragged himself behind the scientist and started to slice, block, and counter the blades that were flying out from the portal while attacking Agnus at the same time. With that one portal open, Agnus opened another portal while closing the first one. Nero dismissed Agni and Rudra, only to bring out Nevan. The bug looking demon brought his hands into the portal and began stabbing Nero repeatedly, hoping to turn the boy into a pin cushion.

Nero just smirked as he spun and started to jam on Nevan. Not only did he manage to slice apart every blade that his opponent threw, Nero also hit Agnus with multiple bolts of lightning. Though being attacked, Agnus' hand began to glow a bright yellow. Nero kept attacking until he dodged at the last minute. Seeing his opening, he put Nevan away and equipped Gilgamesh along with Beowulf and the spectral devil.

Nero then grabbed the scientist by the head and slammed it onto the ground. Keeping his grip, Nero started to spin around while grinding the head on the concrete faster and faster; creating a small trench around him. After a while, he threw the bug demon into the air. Jumped after the scientist and grabbed him once more. Both then begun to spin at an incredible speed in the air. Falling to the ground like a meteor, Nero embedded the head of his opponent into the ground. Hopping back into the air with his hands, he performed a flip and slammed a fist into Agnus with all his might, with the spectral devil following in suit. Nero then used a flip kick, having the annoying scientist careen away with heavy injuries off of Beacon property.

**(**End Music**)**

Nero gave out a huff of satisfaction and brought his weapon back to hammer space and the spectral disappeared. He then climbed back up to where the students and teachers were watching his battle. When he got back onto the balcony, not to his surprise, everyone just gave him a dumbfounded look. "Well, don't let me be the one to ruin the party." Nero urged with a sigh.

With that said, everyone resumed their dancing, with the occasional eye looking at Nero. The teen sighed as he walked back to the heiress and her friends. "So what was that all about?" Weiss asked.

"Don't know. Most likely revenge for foiling his plans." Nero answered.

"So he was that creepy scientist you talked about in your stories? Wow, he seemed strong." Yang commented.

Ruby couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh… my… GOSH! That was amazing! The way you kept attack those weird swords without even looking, and then the way you attacked and defended, and then when you kept spinning your scythe, and then the way you grinded him into the ground, and the way you slammed him head into the ground, and then the way you kick him the ultimate kick… WAS AWESOME!"

"Easy kid, easy. You don't want to run out of air and pass out." A girl's voice said to calm the red wearing girl down.

"Though it would be interesting." A male's voice added.

Team RWBY and Nero turned around and saw Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald all standing right behind them. "Dang Mercury, you're looking sharp. And you two ladies look good, as usual." Nero commented as he performed a fist bump with the grey haired teen.

"Thanks, you too." Mercury said.

"Uuuhhh, Nero? Introductions? And how do you know them?" Blake asked feeling left out with her other friends at the scene.

"Oh right. Team RWBY, meet Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. Guys, meet Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long." Nero introduced. "Back when I saved Weiss the first time, I didn't have a place to stay. Then Cinder dragged me to an orphanage where I then lived for a while. While living there, we both met Mercury and Emerald. Basically, we're like one big happy family." Nero continued as he wrapped the orphan gang into a giant hug.

"Then why didn't you go to the same academy as them then?" Yang asked.

"I became Weiss' bodyguard at the age of sixteen. I had to stay by her side, thus I also had to go to Beacon. Plus, I had no means of communication with them to tell them what had happened." Nero said truthfully with half of it being a lie.

"Well, if that's the case, go spend some time with your family." Weiss said simply.

"Huh?" Nero said in confusion.

"Well, you haven't seen them for a couple of years. This is a very good opportunity to catch up with them. In fact, I order you to do so." Weiss commanded as she walked away, proud with her decision.

Everyone just blinked at the heiress blankly, but still went their separate ways around the ball. The old orphan family all sat down at a nearby table. "So, can you tell me why Agnus was here?"

"Trust us Nero, we're as surprised as you were." Mercury explained.

"He probably travelled here on his own. Cinder even made it clear for him to stay away from this place." Emerald continued.

Nero nodded in satisfaction. "Good, because you all know what would happen if you actually put the others in danger? Please recite it for me just in case."

All three of them paled in fear. "You will kill us, develop cloning technology, clone us, kill our clones, destroy the technology, rebuild it, and etc." Cinder quoted from memory.

"Good, now moving onto present events, may I have this dance?" Nero asked with a bow while holding his hand out for Cinder. The amber eyed girl smirked and took the hand. "You two kids have fun. If you decide to have a bit more fun, remember to use protection." Nero teased Mercury and Emerald. The both of them threw the white haired boy a dirty glare as Nero guided Cinder onto the dance floor.

Cinder then rested her head onto her older brother's figure, remembering the feeling of his strong warm body.

**DDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Though this is me sounding desperate, if you want, check out my Digimon/RWBY/Far Cry 3 (so far) fanfic 'A Hibernating Bat'. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	20. Omake: A Devil's Snowy Singing

**I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners. As well as anything recognizable to people, I do not own that.**

**This is a small chapter testing something out. Plus, it's been nagging me for a very long time. Judging by what the title of this chapter says, go with it. I may say that Nero wrote these songs, but really, it was another group that is really, really good.**

Nero Sparda woke up from his bed. He slowly sat up and dragged himself off of it. Still half asleep, he walked over to relieve himself in the bathroom. Flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he got out and put his clothes on. He then looked at the calendar that was pinned on the wall next to a window. He simply took a small glance at it and looked away. He then paused on the spot. He slowly turned his head to the calendar and stared at it for the longest time.

He didn't even hear the knocking on the door. The blockade to his room then opened and team RWBY, JNPR, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald all walked into the room. All of them just looked at the white haired teen in confusion. Weiss, Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder then took a look at what Nero was staring at and immediately got out of path to the doorway. Nero then slowly began to twist his body as all but the four looked at him with unsure expressions.

Then as quick as a flash, Nero bolted out of the room and down the halls. Unfortunately, team JNPR and RWBY (minus the W) were in the way and got run over. The four teens that knew Nero all had a look of amusement on their faces as the others all groaned in pain. "What was that all about?" Jaune groaned.

"You will know right about…" Weiss trailed off. She then looked outside the window and saw Nero standing in the middle courtyard of Beacon. A white substance had covered the ground, and the buildings. It was also falling down from the air at a lazy pace. She then saw Nero taking a very, very, very, very, very deep breath. "…Now."

"**CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!"**

**DSW**

"You really like Christmas don't you?" Blake deadpanned.

The entire group was still in Nero's room. Nero had finally come back after letting all the holiday joy that resided in him. "Of course I do! It's the best time of the year! If I could find a way to kidnap Christmas, tie up in my basement, only to visit it every night to chop off a little piece of its body and consume so that I would slowly become Christmas… … … … … I wouldn't because that's gross. But none the less, I freaking love it!" He finished his rant, with all but those who were related to his past having giant 'what the hell', mixed with 'Oh my god', and 'why do I know him again?' on their faces.

"You do realize it's only the first day of December right?" Yang deadpanned.

"That still won't stop him at all." Weiss said with a shake of her head. The villain trio also shook their own heads, also experiencing this.

"So, does that mean were going to sing those… peculiar Christmas songs this year?" Emerald asked. Everyone around her detected a small bit of hope in that sentence.

"Oh yea, those songs." Cinder said remembering the fond moments.

"I will admit, I had fun singing them." Mercury spoke.

"If you're all talking about what I think you're talking about, those songs annoyed the hell out of my father. Can we please sing them again this year?" Weiss followed in suit.

All the teens looked at the group, feeling left out at what they were talking about. The only thing they could conclude was that they would be caroling. "Does that mean that you have a tradition of caroling?" Ruby asked.

Nero shrugged. "Something along those lines. They're mainly special Christmas songs that I took a small liking to."

"You wrote them." Cinder, Weiss, Emerald, and Mercury all deadpanned. **(I do not own the songs, neither does Nero!)**

"You wrote Christmas songs?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"I lost a bet." Nero said quickly. "Now, since you want to sing those songs, that's fine with me. But that means the rest of you will have to get out and not disturb us.

If any of you do, I am going to shoot you, and then your teammates, after I shoot you, then I'm going to shoot your teammates, after I shoot you, I am going to shoot your teammates, but first you, and then your teammates.

In that order.

Not the whole thing.

Just the last part.

That's the order that I meant.

Because that would mean I would-

You know what I think you all get the message, so get the hell out of my room." Nero finally ended.

**DSW**

**Couple of weeks later, followed by multiple gunshots**

All Faunus and Humans that were at Beacon all sat on benches that were spread out in the auditorium. They all obeyed the announcement that Nero had commanded over the P.A.

'_Attention all students, teachers, and visitors of Beacon, please head to the auditorium to listen to a very special group singing great Christmas songs for your enjoyment. If you do not show up, I am going to shoot you, and then your teammates, after I shoot you-'_

Back to the auditorium, everyone around the giant room had different reactions to this announcement and event. Team RWBY and JNPR couldn't wait to see their friend's performance. Multiple times, they tried to sneak a couple of peeks. Only to be welcomed by soundproof walls, a giant gatling gun drone, and rubber bullets to the face from Blue Rose.

Professor Ozpin was amused by the announcement. He was also curious how Nero hacked the school wiring so that he could make an announcement while not in Ozpin's office.

Glynda was a bit furious that the hunter/teacher had disturbed class time and that he had even threatened the students.

When all the Humans and Faunus all sat down, the light in the room went off. Then, five spotlights were brought to life, shining on our five singers. All of them looked at each other to see if they were ready. They then brought mikes that were in their hand to their mouths.

**(I do not own any of these songs. The writing may be really confusing, my apologies.)**

**(**Play **Straight No Chaser: 12 Days of Christmas.)**

**(All): On the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>A partridge in a pear tree<br>On the 2nd day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>2 turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree<strong>

**(N+W): On the 4th day of Chris-**

**(C+M+E): On the 3rd day of Christmas my true love gave to me**  
><strong>(All): 5 golden rings!<strong>  
><strong>4 calling bird-, 3 French hen-, 2 turtle doves<strong>  
><strong>And a partridge in a pear tree<strong>

**(N+C): On the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me**  
><strong>(W+E+M): (On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me)<strong>  
><strong>(N+C): 9 ladies dancing, 8 ladies dancing<strong>  
><strong>(W+E+M): (8 maids a-milking, 7 maids a-milking)<strong>  
><strong>(N+C): 7 ladies dancing, 6 ladies dancing<strong>  
><strong>(W+E+M): (6 maids a-milking)<strong>

**(All): 5!  
>Better not shout, you better not cry<br>You better not, in a pear tree**

**(N+M): On the 9****th****-  
>(C+W+E): No!<br>(N+M): On the 8****th****-  
>(C+W+E): No!<strong>

**(N+E): On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me**  
><strong>(C+W+M): (Deck the halls with boughs of holly)<strong>  
><strong>(N+E): 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying<strong>  
><strong>(C+W+M): (Here we come a-wassailing, among the leaves so-)<strong>  
><strong>(All): 5 golden rings!<strong>  
><strong>(Fa la la la)<strong>

**4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves**

**(W+C): (Here we come a-wassailing among the leaves so green)**  
><strong>(N+M+E): The boar's head in hand bear I bedeck'd with bays<strong>  
><strong>(All): And partridge in a pear tree<strong>

**On the 11th day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**(C+W+E): 11 pipers pipi0ng, 10 lords a-leaping**  
><strong>(N+M): (Ding, dong)<strong>  
><strong>(C+W+E): 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a-milking<strong>  
><strong>(N+M): (Ding, dong)<strong>  
><strong>(C+W+E): 7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying<strong>  
><strong>(N+M): (Ding, dong)<strong>  
><strong>(All): 5 golden rings, 4 calling birds<strong>  
><strong>3 French hens, 2 turtle doves<strong>  
><strong>And Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!<strong>

**(E+W+M+C): On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me-**

**(N): I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay**  
><strong>And when it's dry and ready, a dreidel I shall play<strong>  
><strong>Oh dreidel… dreidel… dreidel…<strong>

**(Pause song)**

All the performers gave Nero a flat stare with disbelief. They all shook their heads with an annoyed sigh. "I can't believe you actually did that." Emerald deadpanned.

"Sorry…" Nero apologized before they resumed the song.

**(Continue song)**

(All): On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

**(W): On the 12th day my true love gave to me  
>(C): 12 drummers drumming like Olympus upon the Serengeti<br>(E): 11 pipers piping, 10 lords a-leaping!**

**(All): 9 ladies dancing they were dancing for me**  
><strong>8 maids a-milking, they were milking just for me<strong>  
><strong>I had Christmas down in Africa<strong>  
><strong>I had Christmas down in Africa<strong>

**(All): I had Christmas down in Africa**  
><strong>(M): (5 golden rings!)<strong>  
><strong>(All): I had Christmas down in Africa<strong>  
><strong>(M): (5 golden rings!)<strong>  
><strong>(All): I had Christmas down in Africa<strong>  
><strong>(M): (5 golden rings!)<strong>  
><strong>(All): Gonna deck the halls and do the things we never had<strong>

**Partridge in a big pear tree**  
><strong>Partridge in a big pear tree<strong>

**(End song)**

The entire audience erupted in a giant round of applause as every single figure stood up and clapped at such a wonderful performance. While clapping, one thing ran through their minds.

'_Where the hell is Africa?'_

Nero then gestured the audience to sit back down for their performance was not yet over. After the noise died down and everyone sat, the group began to sing another song.

**(**Play **Straight No Chaser: Nutcracker.)**

**(All): Hooray it's Christmas time  
>But there's one lousy tradition<br>There's a certain show that you will see  
>That is all and many would agree<br>It is time to find another show to substitute  
>For the Nutcracker<strong>

**I'm watching the game  
>But something's wrong<br>Staring is my wife  
>Her face looks long<strong>

**I know that look, it must be me  
>It's not our anniversary<br>I shrug, no clue  
>What did I do<br>She stands in disbelief (What?)**

**This holiday scene brings no laughter  
>Forced going to see The Nutcracker<strong>

**I try to block it from my mind  
>Think fast, what reason can I find?<br>Got work to do, I'll fake the flu  
>No chance, I'm done, I'm screwed (No!)<strong>

**I've seen the Nutcracker twenty times  
>Sure it is fun if you are four (bum)<br>Don't call me a Scrooge 'cause it's a bore  
>The story's dated and that Mouse King thing<br>Freaks me out (Ahh!)**

**Well, guess I'm a guy, what can I say  
>I'd rather watch football than ballet<br>I try my hardest not to groan  
>And pull the score up on my phone<br>As I complain, "It's not the same"  
>We're rushing out the door (Go!)<strong>

**All holiday shoppers on the road  
>My holiday spirit might explode<br>Of course, there is no place to park  
>We're late, the theatre's in the dark<br>In no small feat, we find a seat  
>The show's about to start (Shh)<strong>

**(C+M+E): Here's that song from Tetris  
>And I know it's the part<br>When I fight not to fall asleep  
>March the wooden soldiers<br>Bunch of mice start a fight  
>Land of sweets, man this stuff's trippy<strong>

**(N+W): By the way, this story makes no sense  
>Still don't know what it means<br>After all these years  
>So confusing, feel like snoozing<br>Eyes are heavy, as I start to dream**

**(All): Woah, I'm awake, must have fallen  
>Guess I didn't snore or make a peep<br>'Cause my wife had no clue I'd been out cold  
>Is the finale coming up?<br>'Cause there is no beer left in my cup  
>To make it through, I'll need another drink<strong>

**Snuck out to the lobby  
>Oh, look, I found a TV<br>I forgot the game was happening  
>It's down to the wire<br>Time will soon expire  
>Down by one, this kick would win it<strong>

**(Hut, hut) The ball snapped  
>(Oh, no) The kick's bad<br>(Right, right) No  
>(We lost) No<br>How could this night get any worse?**

**Now I'm feeling all depressed  
>But I still have to act impressed<br>A pirouette, oh wow, that's great  
>A six-year-old could do that, too<strong>

**Saw my team lose at the bar  
>Now dancing dudes in leotards<br>Last Nutcracker hopefully  
>But my wife's thinking differently<br>She leans in closely, whispers softly,  
>"Can't wait for you to take me next year."<strong>

**(End song)**

Almost everyone was practically laughing their asses off by the time the song ended. Funny thing was, they were all guys with most of the girls. Apparently they also didn't like The Nutcracker play. The group patiently waited for the laughter to die down, while trying to ignore the glare Glynda Goodwitch sent them. They then moved onto the next song.

**(**Play** Straight No Chaser: Who Spiked the Eggnog?) (I modified this song, so about 95% of this is the original lyrics, so it's not going to be very good.)**

**(N): It was Christmas Eve  
>My friends were all in town<br>We were singing Christmas carols  
>As the snow was falling down<strong>

**(C): And I don't know for certain**  
><strong>How it happened, or who's to blame.<strong>  
><strong>But someone at that party<strong>  
><strong>Ought to be ashamed.<strong>

**(All): Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?  
>I know the culprit's here.<br>Who, who brought the booze?  
>To the Christmas party this year?<br>(Who spiked the eggnog!)  
>Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?<br>It smells like rum in here.  
>Who, who snuck it in?<br>We're gonna feel it tomorrow I fear.**

**(E): The first round went down easy,  
>The second, one nice and smooth.<br>By the third my head was spinning around.  
>And that's when I got the clue<strong>

**(All): To tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?  
>Come on and show your face.<br>Who, who brought the sauce?  
>Look out, I'm on the case!<strong>

**(Hey! Was it Mercury?)  
>With a flask of brandy?<br>(Nora?)  
>She was by the bar!<br>(What about Jaune?)  
>He was all alone!<br>Hey I saw Ren,  
>With a bottle in his hand!<strong>

**Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?  
>They've all got guilty eyes.<br>Who, who's got the grog?  
>Its gotta be one of these guys!<strong>

**(We like the eggnog!)**  
><strong>(More eggnog!)<strong>

**Ruby and Yang were sneaking around,  
>Blake looked guilty to me.<br>Pyrrha curled up on the couch  
>Might have been Weiss,<br>Could have been Weiss,  
>Probably was Weiss,<br>Must have been Weiss.**

**(W): Hey! Don't look at me!  
>I just got here!<strong>

**(All): Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?  
>I know the culprit is here.<br>Who, who's been hiding the hooch?  
>At the Christmas party this year.<br>(We love the eggnog!)**

**(N+E+C): Tell me who spiked the eggnog?  
>Tell me, tell me who could it be?<br>Hey, it's pretty good stuff!  
>Who knows it could have been me!<strong>

**(M+W): You?**  
><strong>Yeah!<strong>

**(End song)**

Team RWBY and JNPR was just staring at the group. They were embarrassed that their names were in the song. Even more, it was implying that they had a relation with alcohol. Nero made a mental note to apologize to the two teams.

**(**Play **Straight No Chaser: Christmas Can Can)**

**(M): Christmas, Christmas time is here, and Christmas songs you love to hear  
>Thoughts of joy and hope and cheer, but mostly<br>(All): Shopping! Shopping! Shopping!  
>Christmas Christmas time is here, the sleigh bells and red nosed deer<br>Songs and songs we love to hear all played a thousand times each year**

**Heard this same song 20 times and it's only Halloween (Joy to the World)  
>It's not even cold outside (deck the halls with boughs of holly)<strong>

**(E+C): Christmas, Christmas time is here, and Christmas songs you love to hear  
>(W+M+N): (Hark the herald angels sing joy to)<br>(E+C): Thoughts of joy and hope and cheer, but mostly  
>(All): Shopping! Shopping! Shopping!<strong>

**Christmas season, starting sooner every year  
>It's October, stores with plastic Christmas trees<br>Ransack the mall, shop until you lose your mind  
>Spike the eggnog, sit back and watch<br>Rudolf, Frosty, Tiny Tim, and Scrooge, The Prince, or Charlie Brown**

**It's time...(Hey!)**

**It's time to do the Christmas can-can**  
><strong>If you can't, can't dance well that's ok<strong>  
><strong>(C): (Not going to do the kick line)<strong>  
><strong>(All): All you need is a tree, some lights about a thousand presents<strong>  
><strong>wrap them up and pray for snow (Ho!)<strong>  
><strong>Run to your closet find your Christmas sweaters<strong>  
><strong>Screaming carols all the way (fa-la-la-la-la)<strong>  
><strong>Maine all the way to California it's the Christmas can-can<strong>  
><strong>Halloween to Christmas day<strong>

**It's the most wonderful time of year we're running mad with Christmas cheer  
>Hey what's troubling you my friend?<br>(N): It's not fair if you're Jewish, Jewish  
>(All but N): (Not fair if you're Jewish, Jewish)<br>Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel I made it out of clay  
>(N): You realize that Christmas ain't the only holiday (Oye!)<strong>

**(All but N): Hey he's right who made these laws?  
>Look! Wait! Here comes Santa Claus!<br>Santa Claus, Santa Claus, Santa Claus, Santa Claus  
>(Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa)<br>(N): [Guys! Guys!]**

**Hey Santa do the can-can help them if you can-can  
>join in the parade <strong>

**(N): (I'm going to go grab some Chinese food)**

**(All but N): All you need is a tree, some lights about a thousand presents**  
><strong>wrap them up and pray for snow (Ho!)<strong>  
><strong>Run to your closet find your Christmas sweaters<strong>  
><strong>screaming carols all the way (fa-la-la-la-la)<strong>  
><strong>France all the way to Indiana it's the Christmas can-can that's the end<strong>

**(All): Wait for our ending  
>We should share this holiday<br>Hava Nagila a happy Hanukkah to you, a happy Hanukkah to you, a happy Hanukkah to you  
>A merry Christmas, Hanukkah and also Kwanzaa. Merry<br>Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and mer-ry Kwan-zaa too.**

**(End song)**

**AND END! Yes, I love this group, they are very good in my opinion. I do not own any of these songs, 'Who Spiked the Eggnog' was slightly modified. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. No flames please.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	21. Pack Your Bags

**I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

_As soon as the group had gotten back to the orphanage, Nero had to keep his arm hidden from the staff. Lucky for him, the others helped cover him as he put another cast around the demonic arm. Arriving to their room, the four of them demanded answers from the white haired teen. With a sigh, Nero started to tell the story of his past._

_Everyone just stared at the teen with wide eyes. All were in complete shock and disbelief at what their older brother in all but blood had experienced. When he had finished his story, Nero didn't get the reaction he would be expecting. Instead of fear, Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder all seemed to be even prouder that Nero was their older brother. Meanwhile, Neo was too busy playing around with his arm._

_Nero let out only a couple of tears of joy, but none the less, they were tears._

_A couple of weeks then passed and Nero spent not very much time with the others. As soon as they woke up, Nero would already be gone. And whenever they would come back to go to bed, he would already be sleeping._

_Their curiosity was soon answered by four presents wrapped in red, pink-white-brown, grey, and green. "Happy birthday to the four of you!" Nero greeted while balancing the packages with his non-covered arm. The teens all smacked their heads as they had forgotten. Due to none of them knowing any of their birthdays, Nero arranged it so that they all would be able to celebrate such a special occasion all together at the same time._

"_Whoa what did you get us?" Cinder asked with eagerness._

"_You'll find out when you open them. However, the order that they all will be opened will be in the order of good to bad ideas. With chain saw bullets being in the middle, go."_

_Mercury was the first to raise his hand. "How about a gun that shoots dust crystals?"_

"_As much as I would like to say that sounds like a good idea, everyone's weapons already shoot dust rounds." Nero said in a small apologetic voice. _

"_How about a gun, but you can actually curve the dust rounds?" Emerald asked._

"_Hmm, maybe, maybe." Nero said with a small nod._

"_What about a gun that shoots another gun?" Cinder then asked._

"_I like it, but there's something missing." Nero answered. "What about you Neo?"_

_The youngest one then thought for a moment before scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She then brought it up and Nero read her answer._

"_**A gun that shoots another gun that shoots chainsaw bullets."**_

"_Neo get to open her present first." Nero answered right away. She stuck her tongue out in victory as she started to rip the wrappings to shreds. When she opened the box, she saw a magnificent sight._

_In the box, laid an umbrella with a very pretty design. The colors of a light pink danced in the light as it was revealed in the sun that the day provided through the window. As she brought it up, Neo gave the umbrella a couple of curious pokes. She was surprised when she felt the umbrella cover provided great strength. Neo then saw a small switch near the handle of the umbrella. Pressing it, the handle unlocked and out slid a stiletto-esque knife._

_The four of them all looked at Nero in shock and disbelief. "Well, due to that incident, I was kind of worried about what would happen if I wasn't around for something like that. So I forged some weapons for you all. Plus I'm going to be teaching you all how to fight with them as well." Nero said with a smile as he handed the others their own presents._

_Mercury was given a set of greaves that had a firing mechanism built into them._

_Emeral's weapons were a pair of dual-wielding pistols that could be converted in to a pair of kamas with chains attached to them._

_As for Cinder, this was a weapon that none of them expected. When she opened her present, what was inside was actually as dark-red, off-the-shoulder, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. This confused her at first, but then she felt heat pulsing through the clothing and immediately knew why the clothing was her weapon. It was embedded with dust._

_Not ever going to be able to thank him enough through their entire lives, they all did what they all thought was the best for now. All four of them tackled the white haired teen down to the ground in a giant, group, bear hug._

**DSW**

"They were here Ozpin, they were here!" General Ironwood raised his voice, his tone revealing pure frustration.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Glynda remarked.

"Fantastic! You're aware!" Ironwood exclaimed while Ozpin stroked his eyebrows while patiently hearing what the both of them were talking about. "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!"

Ozpin was to answer the question when suddenly a sound went off, alerting the trio that someone had arrived and awaited the elevator that led up to the office. "Come in." Ozpin said.

As the doors opened, Ruby stepped out of the elevator. "Sorry it took so long." Ruby apologized. "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me."

"Thank you for coming Ruby." Ozpin said with a nod. "How are you feeling?"

Ironwood on the other hand, seemed to care about another matter. "Where is Mr. Sparda? I thought we all asked for the two of you."

"Nero said that he had something to quickly finish before coming up here." Ruby answered.

**DSW**

"I freaking plugged it into HDMI!" Nero yelled into his scroll. Cinder's faction also gritted their teeth in frustration. Without Ozpin's knowledge, the four of them managed to sneak a giant plasma screen TV in the villains' room and were currently installing it. The only problem was that no matter what they did, the giant screen would never be able to work properly. "Oh shit that's right; I have to get to Ozpin's office."

"What does he need to see you for?" Cinder asked, even though the three of them had a good idea.

"I bet it has to do with last night's events. Which actually leads me to wonder, how did Agnus join you guys anyways?"

For the first time in a couple of years, the trio had a puzzled look on their faces' as Nero headed off to Ozpin's office.

"_How was he able to join us?"_

**DSW**

"Come in" Nero heard Ozpin's voice through the elevator doors and obeyed. As he walked through the doors, he was welcomed by Ruby, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood. "And Miss Rose, please try and be discrete about this matter." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Ruby nodded as she walked out and travelled back down the moving box.

Nero then started to step forward and stood in front of the three adults. "Right, so what is it that you needed me here for again?"

"As amusing as this conversation could go, please try and be serious here Mr. Sparda." Glynda said sternly. "Last night's events have revealed some very interesting things about something that may be connected to your past that many do not know about."

"And what gives you that idea?" Nero asked, still playing the dumb game.

Glynda simply pulled out her scroll and started to play some recorded footage.

"_C'mon dude, don't you have any hobbies?"_

"_**Silence boy or I'll rip that tongue out of that foul mouth of yours! Just don't think that I will be as easy on you as I was last time!"**_

"_Looks like I'm going to actually have to cleans up Dante's mess… again. It's show time!"_

"Anything else?" Nero asked nervously as Glynda played another recording.

"_How the hell are you still alive anyway?!"_

"_**Ah, that is something that I cannot wait to t-t-t-tell you. I first felt the very feeling of death creeping over me. I cursed myself, not being able to achieve the true powers of a demon."**_

"_Define 'true powers' for me. Because I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass either way."_

"_**Just great power, consuming one to gain its power, achieving great regeneration that basically considers them immortal."**_

"_Let me guess, something gave you that healing factor and brought you back to life."_

Glynda then stopped the footage once again. The three adults looked at Nero again, who now just sighed in defeat. "Alright, what is it that you want to know?"

"Who are you really, Nero Sparda? That is, if that is your full name." Ironwood accused with a threatening tone.

"What's the magic word?" Nero simply asked.

"What?" Ironwood asked back in disbelief.

"Nope."

"You…" He then growled in a threatening tone.

"Not even close." Nero replied with a sigh and a shake of the head.

"You have three seconds to answer my question!"

"You are really bad at this aren't you?" Nero asked with a smug grin on his face.

The general looked like he was about to explode. But then luckily, Ozpin came to his rescue. "Please, tell us who you are and what your past was like. Preferably before you first came into contact with Miss Schnee. And also about those peculiar weapons, though that shall be your choice."

"Thank you Professor." Nero thanked and then started his story and the arsenal he has at his disposal. After he had finished, he now got some reactions that he was not surprised to see.

Ozpin gave him a look of understanding, about why he would want to hide this information.

Glynda still had a hard look, but was softened greatly. Probably about his loss of his dear loved one.

Ironwood though, stared at the boy intensely, with a curious glint in his eyes.

"_Oh god, not another Agnus." _Nero mentally begged before speaking. "Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?"

Ironwood was about to speak when suddenly he was cut off by Ozpin. "Yes Nero that will be all. I thank you for your cooperation."

**DSW**

Nero then walked back to team RWBY's dorm room. As soon as he opened the door, the four girls zoomed over towards him.

"So, what happened?" Ruby asked.

Nero had an annoyed sigh and explained what had happened.

"Well, luckily Ozpin decided to stop it there." Weiss remarked.

"Yea, you also handled it pretty well." Blake said with a small surprised tone.

Nero shrugged. "It was bound to eventually happen."

"Well now that the gang's all here, there a package that our Dad sent to us." Yang announced as she grabbed a cylinder off of a table.

"Oooooh! Something from home!" Ruby squealed out in joy. She sped over to Yang and tried to take the package from her. The cylinder then opened by itself and out fell a black, fluffy cylindrical object. As soon as it fell to the floor, it started to move. The object suddenly then transformed into a dog. Team RWBY and Nero all leaned in towards it, staring it down.

"Ruff, ruff." The dog barked and then started to pant with happiness.

The dorm room exploded with a mixture of reactions. Ruby and Yang reacted excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air with joy. Weiss and Blake reacted with great shock. Nero even raised an eyebrow and looked at the sisters with a questioning glance.

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered.

"He sent a dog?!" Blake demanded.

"In the mail?!" Weiss added.

"Easy fido, easy." Nero chuckled as he picked up Zwei and started to tickle his stomach.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang remarked.

"Your father or your dog?" Nero looked up when he heard Blake ask her question. He saw that he was hiding up in Ruby's bunk continuously glaring at Zwei.

"Are you telling me that this mangy…" Weiss started to glare at the dog. "Drooling…" The glare broke apart and then was replaced by a big smile. "mutt, is gonna wiv wif us foweva? Oh yes he is, oh yes he is! Oh, isn't he adowable?"

"Please keep him away from my belongings." Blake said curtly.

"_Would all first-year students please report to the ampitheatre" _Glynda announced throught the intercoms in the school.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone all week." Weiss sighed.

"Was there some sort of note that came with him?" Nero asked as he put the dog on the ground. Zwei immediately ran over to where Blake was, but couldn't reach up to her.

"Oh, there is a letter!" Yang said as she found a small envelope and opened it. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei today for you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

Yang then turned the cylindrical tube so that the opening that Zwei came out of was pointing to the floor just as the dog came right under her. Dozens of cans of dog food spilled out, piling up around and on top of the dog.

"What is he supposed to do with all that?" Weiss asked.

Yang gave the cylinder a second shake and a can opener bounced on Zwei's head and onto the floor.

Nero then looked at the dog, the can opener, and then the dog again. Only one thought came to mind. _"Wow, in a dog show, I would not be surprised if he would take first place." _

"Well, that settles it!" Yang exclaimed throwing the note to the ground carelessly. "Come on guys, zwei will be here when we get back!"

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much," Weiss cooed as Blake made her escape by jumping off of the bed and onto the desk before rushing out the door. "We're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you…"

"Ruby hurry up!" Yang yelled from a distance, seeing that her sister hasn't moved from the room.

"You should too Nero!" Weiss added.

"In a minute!" Ruby answered.

"Coming up!" Nero called out as he didn't move from the room either.

Ruby stared at Zwei for a moment before smiling sneakily. She then turned to Nero, hoping that he would also go with her plan. She met her own sneaky smile on his face.

"Let's take Fido out for a walk."

**DSW**

Nero and Ruby entered the auditorium with a large backpack on the huntress-in-training's back.

"Quiet! Quiet please." Glynda said over a microphone that was hooked up to speakers. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

As the entire hall fell silent, the headmaster appeared on the stage and looked over the students. He let out a small cough and started a speech on the microphone.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vaccuo, Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than when borders fell or who traded with who, but the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the countless destruction of all forms of art, or expression. And as you are all aware, that is something many of you could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate that they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that was held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of this world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it."

Nero narrowed his eyes at that last sentence as holographic screens began to light up around every corner of the room. Ozpin then began to give out instructions.

"As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some m=of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others will work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah! We'll follow him by day and give him the slip by night!" Yang added.

"I actually arranged it so that I would be the huntsman for Quadrant 5 in a 'Search and Destroy' mission." Nero informed his team.

"Well, that is in the south east." Blake said.

"Perfect let's go look for it!" Ruby exclaimed before running around and finding it. After discovering its location, Ruby selected it and typed her team name in and submitted the information. However, the screen denied them with the explanation of _"First years are not allowed to take this mission."_

"Wonderful!" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby said as if it were a genius idea.

"Well, that's one option." They all heard Ozpin's voice come from behind the screen. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students." He continued as he revealed himself. "It seems that particular region is popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the five of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

"Weiss, Blake, and Yang all glared at Ruby who was nervously rubbing her head. "Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked playing dumb.

"Professor." Nero got Ozpin's attention. "I can assure you that these girls are highly capable enough to handle such a large amount of Grimm. I have personally seen to that."

"Hmm" Ozpin hummed in thought. "Though I am still curious how you found yourselves at the docks last semester. He added. "I'm interested to learn how you really know about a hideout in the southeast. I wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals near a dance club some time ago. And I certainly am confused to why your weapons have taken such a different form, as I can actually feel a rather strong aura coming from them."

All their eyes all turned to Nero after that statement. The white haired teen was just whistling innocently until that stares annoyed him. "Oh sure, blame the guy that's the reason for it."

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers we're looking for." Ozpin sighed in mock defeat. "So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" He then pulled out his scroll and tapped it a couple of times. The screen then moved a bit, signaling the group they were given access.

"We won't let you down. Thank you professor." Ruby thanked with a determined nod.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you so far. "Ozpin smiled. "But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. I will be assigning a second Huntsman to the group as well, and he will be the one in charge. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." He then finished half-way through with a serious tone before walking off. The group gave each other nervous looks before Ozpin gave his farewell. "Good luck."

**DSW**

Team RWBY left the auditorium with small grave looks on their faces. Nero wasn't behind them as he had to meet up with the Huntsman he was going to assist. "That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang sighed.

"But it's the truth." Blake explained.

"I know it's going to be tough, but I know we can do it!" Ruby said in determination while lifting a fist up.

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!" A student yelled out.

Their attention was then turned to four second-year students walking back to the academy, with a familiar rabbit Faunus in the middle. "Velvet? Are you okay?" Blake asked as the team jogged forward to meet the Faunus in question.

"I'm fine." Velvet said to calm them down. "I had Yatsuhashi looking out for me." She then gestured to a tall, well-built teen.

"You mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well," Velvet replied with a frown. "There were just so many of them. And that thing we found…"

"Thing?" Blake asked.

Velvet the shook her head. "Don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Right. "Yang answered with a nod and an unconvincing tone.

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" Velvet walked off, bidding them good luck.

"We can do this." Ruby motivated. "We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now."

"Right." Blake confirmed.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside with Nero and another genuine Huntsman!" Ruby continued excitedly.

"Yeah! "Yang cheered.

**DSW**

Team RWBY had various stunned expressions as soon as they discovered the Huntsman that Nero was standing beside was leading them.

"Why hell girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck cheered.

Nero was the only one who raised his hand. "Been there, done that."

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review. No flames please.**


	22. On the Case

**I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

_It now has been one full year since Nero's arrival to Remnant. His brother and sisters in all but blood were all snuggling together under the covers of their warm soft bed. Ever since they got their weapons from Nero, their lives haven't been the same since._

_Though they were pleased with their gifts, they definitely were in a lot of pain thanks to Nero training them. And boy was he a sadistic little son of a gun. But though Cinder, Neo, Mercury, and Emerald kept complaining about how painful it was at first, they started to see the results and were pleased._

_But during their combat, they had to keep away from the orphanage so then they wouldn't accidentally destroy anything. Nero would teach not only how to use their weapons effectively, but he would also teach each one of them a special fighting style that would probably suit them perfectly._

_Cinder was taught the Royalguard style thanks to her shielding aura to block dust rounds, and quite possible melee attacks._

_Neo was taught the Trickster style due to her loving to dodge and misdirect her enemy's movements and attacks. That and it also suited her personality sort of._

_Mercury was taught the Swordmaster because to his greaves being only close combat efficient, but still able to attack well against far range opponents._

_Emerald was taught the Gunslinger thanks to her dual-wielding pistols. With her skills as a pickpocket was well, she would perform fancy tricks and pull the trigger at a rapid rate._

_One night, after a good spar with everyone against Nero, the five of them were resting in their room. All of a sudden, they heard shouting in the streets. Their curiosity taking over, they all peeked out the window. What greeted them was the sight of a couple of humans beating up a Faunus. All the teens frowned at this sight._

_Nero then opened the window and jumped out. He probable fell about 5 stories when he then landed on top of the two poor human victims. "Well, at least the gravity is still working." Nero commented dryly while checking his nails. The poor Faunus quickly got back up and thanked the white haired teen before running off. As Nero got off his victims, he saw that he accidentally knocked them unconscious. With a shrug of the shoulders, he grabbed the two of them in his good arm and threw them off the orphanage property and onto the sidewalk._

_When he got back to the room, his siblings all looked at him with a smile. He smiled back as they gathered around him. "Nero, why do you think the world is like this? With all the humans hurting the Faunus, and now the White Fang attacks all over the kingdom?" Cinder asked, hoping he could answer._

_Nero sighed. "Well Cinder, I don't really know how to answer that. There are many theories to why we make war, but behind war there is also reason. The humans are disrespecting the Faunus just because they don't see them as people, but as animals. I find it amusing because be it human or Faunus, every living being is an animal in a certain perspective. The Faunus just wanted to be treated as equals, but since they were treated as they are today, I can slightly understand. However their actions are far too extreme in my opinion. But in the end, both sides will still be hurt over this pathetic reasoning. I just hope that they can end this war soon."_

"_But during your past, you pretty much saved the world! You could probably just join a side and finish this war easily!" Emerald exclaimed._

"_That was because I knew which side I would choose and many innocent lives would be saved when I fought Sanctus. Here, no matter what side I choose, the other will be severely hurt and I will not be able to bear the burden." The white haired boy added._

_When he received no more questions, he motioned that it was late and that they should all get to bed. As he went to sleep, the other four teens all looked at each other with a now determined look in their eyes._

**DSW**

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss questioned with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making cam in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship." Oobleck explained al a very fast pace, increasing it as he spoke. He then put his face uncomfortably close to Weiss' "And, it's 'Doctor' Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!"

"Makes me wonder if he puts anything in his coffee." Nero muttered to himself.

"Come now children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind… schedule!" Oobleck stated before zooming off to an airship in a matter of seconds.

"Well, alright then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck- okay yeah, when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said cheerfully at first but then became depressed halfway through along with her team."

"Save the world?" The five of them heard Nora's voice come from behind them. All of them turned around and saw team JNPR approaching them. "You're going on a world-saving mission without us? I'm hurt… sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault though, Ren…" The mentioned boy just rolled his eyes.

"Sounds exciting. Where you going?" Jaune asked.

"To hell." Nero answered.

"Just outside the kingdom." Ruby corrected.

"Hey! So are we!" Nore chirped up.

"Red and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha informed.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren added.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" They heard Neptune call out. The said blue-haired boy walked over to the group with sun at his side. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

Jaune's eyes sparkled when he heard about the badges, causing Nero to sweat drop being the only one to notice this.

"We'd normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know… normal." Sun stated.

"Four minutes ladies, and gentleman." Oobleck called out from the airship.

A small pause took the conversation. "Well, uh… Wish us luck!" Ruby said, and with that the group disbanded.

**DSW**

"I guess I never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to the lead Huntsman.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual. But I can assure you as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck stated.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby questioned, confused by the word.

"Those are truffles." Blake corrected.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby continued.

"Those are Brussels." Yang said.

"The shellfish?" Ruby asked.

"Those would be mussels." Nero replied.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular… assignment!" Oobleck announced.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why, what a preposterous question, you sill girl! Why, history is the back bone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager." Oobleck replied.

"And that means…?" Weiss trailed unsure of what he was talking about.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures." Oobleck stated.

"Mountain glenn." Ruby spoke.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale… but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said as her tone got slightly down.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck added.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said, adding in her own two cents.

"Precisely!" Oobleck said, adjusting his glasses as he smiled.

The airship then flew low, into a city that was in ruins and lifeless. It hovered over a spot on the street where the six of them all jumped off the craft weapons ready, except for Nero and Oobleck. "Ladies, you may still be students, but as of this moment your first mission as Huntsmen has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" The Huntsman then turned his attention to a red hooded girl. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby reasoned.

"She's not wrong." Nero whispered to the teacher.

"Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return.

"But I, well-"

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in the bag that could be so important to bring with-"Oobleck was cut off with his answer being Zwei popping his head out of the backpack, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Get back in the back." Ruby whispered to the dog. Zwei just simply barked in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought… a dog?" Oobleck asked in what sounded like a stern tone.

"I, uhh…"

"Genius!" Oobleck exclaimed before snatching the dog and spun him in the air. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for search such as ours!"

"I'm a genius." Ruby stated proudly to herself, causing Weiss, and Yang to face palm at her.

Nero on the other hand was too busy scanning his surroundings. He closely looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. If Agnus was working with the White Fang, there had to be something that did not belong to this world. His eyes then caught something, but then he was broken out of his thought by "And now they see us!"

He whipped his head around when he heard Oobleck screaming about something. Nero looked to where the others were staring, and saw a group of Beowolves running towards them. "I assume tracking is out of the question?" Ruby asked.

"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck stated.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked, the team turning to the two Hunters.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck said.

"Give them hell." Nero stated.

One Beowulf charged at a smiling Yang as she ran towards the beast. The blonde girl simply lunged forward and then punched her enemy into the sky. Seeing how there would be more Beowolves surrounding her when she would land, she smirked. As she fell to the ground, she punched the concrete with all her might creating a small super-nova, tearing through all her unfortunate victims.

Blake just stood in place patiently as a group soon to be dead Beowolves surrounded her. She just simply waited for one of them to even dare attack. Which one of them eventually did. But before it could hit her, the Grimm swiped an after image of her. She then appeared in the air, cutting it in half. Another Beowolf tried to attack her from behind, but instead hit a clone made of fire. The clone exploded, causing the creature to burn to ashes. Taking her wind sheath, she took the explosion and warped it around her before unleashing a huge wave of fire.

Weiss ran from a small group of the Grimm creature, having the idea to isolate them from the bigger pack. When they were far enough Weiss stopped in place and got herself ready. She blurred into the middle of the pack. The Grimm saw this and all attempted to attack the heiress at the same time. Weiss simply batted away each attack away with the sheath of her weapon. She then drew her blade slowly, and saw through the reflection an attack. She quickly drew her weapon, slashing cleanly through each and every single one of her attackers.

Ruby was having fun jamming on her new weapon. Every time she would strum the lightning strings, electricity would shoot out of her gun barrel. Each bolt hot their target and burnt them to a crisp. She then shot forward, attempting to cleave a final Beowolf that survived. It jumped right at her as well. But at the last second, Ruby ducked down. She then quickly played all the strings at the same time and hit the Beowolf like a baseball. The result was not only was the attack charged with lightning, small Grimm bats seemed to appear from the weapon and consume the poor victim. After they were finished their meal, the bats all went back to the weapon and were absorbed.

"Heh, piece of cake!" Ruby said, lifting her weapon up.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck asked.

**DSW**

"Oh well, moving on." Oobleck said as the girls and Nero all found more Grimm and were surrounded by dead bodies after searching around for a small bit.

"Hey Doc, you know, I was looking to seeing a pro Huntsman in action!" Yang commented in an annoyed tone.

Nero's eye twitched in annoyance at this statement and started to shoot multiple Beowolves cleanly through the head without even looking. Seeing as how no one was noticing, he then brought out Kalina Ann and shot a rocket. Jumping on it, he surfed around cutting heads off of every Grimm he could find in the area. The white-haired boy then jumped off, also launching the screaming missle towards a poor group of Beowolves.

"Like fighting, or helping us fight!" Yang continued.

Nero started to feel a little pissed off. Seeing how there was a King Taijitu in the middle of the street, Nero brought out Yamato and started to slash the Grimm continuously. After many attacks Nero sheathed the blade. But as soon as he did that, spectral daggers all flew through the Grimm's body, killing it at a swift pace.

Seeing how Yang was still complaining about not seeing a pro Huntsman in action, Nero let out a small frustrated growl. He then smacked a wall of a building with his right hand and brought the entire building down. They still didn't notice.

Giving up, Nero just followed the rest of the group.

**DSW**

As everyone fought and Oobleck watched their fighting, the professor also asked them questions. Mainly about why they chose to become huntresses and a hunter.

"And you Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So… why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asked as he sat on a high windowsill writing in a small book as Weiss and Nero fought off Beowolves below.

"It's exactly as you said: I'm a schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty." Weiss explained after impaling a creature on her blade.

"Interesting." Oobleck stated. "And what about you Mr. Sparda? Why did you become a Huntsman?"

"Where I grew up, we were taught to fight for humanity, to protect what we believe and for what we love. But then, when I got this arm, I was afraid that people may fear me or even hate me. After I discovered what it could do, it helped me realize that I could help people even more now. But if people still fear or think I'm disgusting, so be it. I will bear that burden, anything to protect those that I care for and love." Nero said in determination while staring unconsciously at Weiss.

A small smile grew on Oobleck's face.

**DSW**

Now with the day ending, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Nero all were told to set up a camp in an abandoned building. Gathering wood along the way, the group put all the burning material together and Blake lit the fire. All of them huddled around it or stood around to feel the warmth.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang sighed.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake stated.

"That's not what I emant." Weiss said getting off-topic.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, about… upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss stated.

"Yeah… No, me too. I mean… I don't know." Yang said.

"I don't know either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake stated.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?" Yang questioned. The girls merely stared at each other in silence.

Weiss then noticed something.

"Hey, where did Nero go?"

**DSW**

The white-haired teen in question retraced his steps to what he remembered seeing earlier before being disturbed. Walking through the streets, but being cautious, he made his way to their drop-location. Looking around, he saw what his eyes were laid upon earlier. Travelling towards what he saw, he stopped in front of it and laid a hand on Red Queen.

"Well, isn't this a familiar sight."

**BANG! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment. No flames please. Have Fun!**


	23. I Found Something!

**I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Guest: Yes he still did, he rested his hand on Red Queen while it was still on his back. My bad with the writing.**

"_So let me get this straight." Nero started to say with Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo in front of him. "You guys are making a group to change the world, and you want me to join you." He received multiple nods. "Can you tell me what the grand change is going to be, perhaps how you're going to do it?"_

_With those demands, Cinder walked up and whispered it into Nero's ear. The half-devil's eyes sharpened at the four of them as Cinder stepped back. "You can't be serious."_

"_But we are serious." Emerald said, confident with her choice._

"_Also, a small reason we're doing is because we want to be like you. You know, saving the world and all." Mercury said nonchalantly. He received an elbow into the gut from Emerald._

"_Well, what is your answer?" Cinder asked nervously._

_Nero thought for a long moment. The others looked at each other nervously, awaiting for their older brother's answer. After a sigh, they thought that he would join them. "I say no."_

_All their jaws dropped at the answer. "But why?" They all asked._

"_As I said, no matter what side I choose, the other will be hurt greatly. Plus, both sides have a perfect reason and excuse for their fighting. Though what you want to achieve is great, I just think that you're just being selfish." Nero explained._

"_Is it really that bad caring for them?!" Cinder then demanded._

"_Is it really that bad helping them?!" Mercury added._

"_Is it really that bad saving them?!" Emerald added with Neo saying that silently._

"_I'm not saying that at all! I can understand why you want to do this, but everyone else who is actually fighting, Faunus and Humans, also know what they're fighting for. Nero explained. "If you just throw yourselves in and start helping them with your own beliefs, they may forget why they started fighting and start becoming mindless puppets."_

_But before any of them could open their mouths, Nero stopped them. "Just no, I am not going to join you guys. But I am not going to stop you from achieving your dream." They all smiled at this, but then it shrunk a bit as Nero continued. "But if I ever happen to cross paths with what you're doing, let it be known that I will do what I can to solve it however I chose until I think that it's enough. Understood?"_

_They all looked at each other with sad eyes and they all climbed into the bed. Fatigue took over their bodies as they slowly drifted to sleep._

_Little did they know that this was their final night together with their loving brother._

**DSW**

Nero just stared at the huge monument that was towering above him. The very presence of it brought back memories. "What the hell is this gate doing here?"

"Ah! What is that you're d-d-d-doing here boy!?"

Nero sighed. "Don't tell me" he muttered. Turning around, he saw the stuttering scientist standing right behind him with a clipboard. "I see you've been busy, other than playing with your sperm in petri dishes."

Agnus just grinned psychotically. "Mock me all you will, it still doesn't get rid of the fact that I have managed to recreate the Hell Gate with this world's resources."

"So, what is the grand scheme around here? I highly doubt you are really working with the White Fang. Someone else has got to be calling the shots." Nero demanded, pointing his sword at the scientist, who was not at all intimidated.

"You no longer scare me. Ever since our little encounter, I had the opportunity to create a little drug that increased my strength. To the very point that it could rival Sparda's." Agnus informed.

"Even his 'Holiness' said that before when he wielded the sword of Sparda. I kicked his ass anyways, so how is that amount of power going to even help you?" Nero taunted.

Just then, a portal from the Hell Gate opened up and demons covered in black cloaks came out and started to swarm the white-haired boy from the air. Nero took a quick glance to the demons and then back to Agnus. But the cowardly man disappeared.

Jumping into the air to take the fight up close, Nero deflected a blade that the demon tried to pierce him with. Landing on the ground, he performed a spin slash and got a hit. Not giving the chance to recover, Nero threw an upper-cut slash, killing the first one. His attention the turned to a second one that shot a laser at him. Rolling out of the way, he used his spectral ghost arm to try to bring it closer. He actually grabbed its shadowy cloak instead. But the white haired teen furiously kept trying to grab the demon. Eventually, the cloak disappeared, and the demon started to wriggle on the ground like a fish out of water. Now grabbing the body Nero thrashed his arm around, hitting the surrounding demons that still attempted to kill him. The demons were actually stupid enough to just stay in place as Nero had smacked them around to a bloody pulp, killing them in the process. The creature in his hand being long dead.

Completing the deed, his attention was then turned to the Hell Gate. Taking out Yamato, he threw a few slashed into the air before sheathing the blade. As soon as the blade clicked, only some parts of the wall fell off. The end result was a silhouette design of him and Weiss cut out from the stone. Nero then quickly took out his scroll and took a picture of the piece of art before leaving it, knowing that the gate no longer would work.

As he walked back to the others, he caught another thing out of the corner of his eye. A perfect looking door, which was a huge problem. The vision of the door became closer and closer as his feet brought him towards it. He then opened it as quietly as he could.

"Interesting."

**DSW**

Nero still hadn't returned from what his exploration and that worried the girls a lot, especially Weiss. But Oobleck assured them that Nero would be fine, though the hyper teacher was worried himself. Ruby volunteered to take the first watch, which was uneventful to her. After her, Yang decided to the next shift, but fell asleep on duty.

Waking up from her slumber, Yang groggily made her way back to the others. "Hey Weiss, it's your…" When she arrived, only saw two of the three sleeping bags filled. "Hey… where's Ruby?"

"What?" Oobleck asked, popping his head around a corner.

Zwei then came running in alone to where their camp and up the blond girl. "Zwei?"

"What's going on?" Blake groaned, getting off her sleeping bag.

"Grab your weapons." They all heard Oobleck command. "Your leader may be in trouble."

**DSW**

The girls and teacher all ran out from their camping ground and began running around the abandoned wasteland in search for the young girl. But they had no luck. Zwei then began to bark to gain their attention and ran off. The group followed him and ended up being led to a giant sinkhole.

"Ruby's scythe." Yang said as she noticed the red-purple piece of weaponry just lying on the ground.

"Oh no." Blake said as she noticed the hold.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked.

"Fell?" Oobleck questioned.

"Down there." Weiss then stated, gesturing down the hole in the middle of the city.

Yang's scroll then started to ring. The other four all just watched as she answered it. "Hello?"

"_Yang, listen, I'm underground!"_ She heard Nero yell through the scroll.

"I bet I've seen more grunge." Yang commented.

"_Okay, first of all, stop using words you don't understand."_ Nero deadpanned. _"Secondly, I am __**literally**__ under the ground! I found a secret base here; I think it's the White Fang." _

Oobleck then paused at Nero's information. "How could I be so stupid?!" The coffee-drinking professor exclaimed to himself.

"_Oh yeah, Yang listen. Weiss is definitely going to be pissed off if she knew that I ditched her for personal reasons. So do not tell her about me calling you."_ Nero pleaded.

"Oh yeah, I'll be sure not to tell her." Yang answered back sarcastically, with the white-haired girl seething in anger at what she heard.

"_She already knows, doesn't she?"_ Nero deadpanned.

At that point, Weiss snatched the scroll from yang's hand. "Nero Sparda, I am going to murder you!"

"_Oh shit, Weiss! Um, hey how are y-?"_

"And then I'm going to learn the art of necromancy so I can bring you back to life and murder you again!" Weiss continued to threaten.

"_Come on Weiss! You __**know **__we can't get you mixed up in the dark arts again!" _Nero reasoned.

"And then I'm going to bring you back to life so we can live together again and live off your life insurance!" Weiss finished off.

"_The entire Schnee fortune comes from my life insurance! Stop killing me so many times already!"_ Nero said in frustration.

"Doc, why did you call yourself stupid when Nero mentioned being underground?" Blake asked.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates intot eh metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" Oobleck explained.

"_Doc, what are you saying?"_ Nero asked through Yang's scroll.

"Good lad, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an **underground **crime network!" Oobleck stated.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake questioned as she grabbed Ruby's weapon off the gorund.

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!" Oobleck ranted on.

"An underground village?" Weiss asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until… an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there, and Nero is exploring…" Oobleck then pulled out his thermos and it morphed into a club. "We must find them."

"_Not sure if this is a good time to say this, but, Ruby got captured by the White Fang." _Nero announced from the scroll.

"We have to hurry!" Yang exclaimed as the four of them and Zwei all jumped down the hole. They then started to weave their way through tunnels.

"_Oh well lookie here, Candlewick is here too." _Nero informed as well.

"Candlewick?" Weiss asked.

"Torchwick." Blake growled.

The group increased their pace even faster as they began to see a few White Fang grunts. Yang readied her gauntlets and threw a powerful shotgun blast, wiping out the entire gang. They all heard screams of terror echo down the tunnels and they all didn't stop.

"_So you want me to save her?"_ Nero asked in a bored voice.

"Yes!" Weiss exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. With that said, Nero hung up.

Now they heard more screaming, and a cry of joy. Clearing through more groups, the four of them all made it to the end of a tunnel. There, they saw more abandoned buildings, a train track, and Ruby with Nero running towards them.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed with joy as the red girl flew into the blonds' arms.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But listen. Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there." Ruby said fast.

"What?" Blake gasped as she passed Ruby back her weapon.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars." Ruby said in worry.

"That's ridiculous! These tracks lead to a dead end!" Oobleck exclaimed.

A speaker then blared to life through the underground cave. _"Get into your positions, we are leaving now!"_

With that said, a train started to pull many cars down a train tunnel. Where they were going was still a mystery. "Well they must be going somewhere!" Yang exclaimed.

"So what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option." Oobleck stated staring hard at the train.

"That train is making a stop, brakes or none." Nero finished with a crack of the wrists.

**DONE! Just before the big day itself! Hope you enjoy! This is probably my bad Christmas Eve present to you… or Christmas Present… or Boxing day present… whenever you read this. Feel free to review. No flames please.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
>MERRY CHRISTMAS!<br>HAPPY HANUKKAH!  
>MERRY KWANZAA !<strong>

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS FOLKS!**


	24. Train Car Carnage

**I do not own Devil May Cry or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"Grab onto me!" Nero commanded. Just as everyone laid a hand on him, he quickly grabbed a train car and pulled everyone onto the top of the cars.

Weiss and Yang then opened the hatch to the train car they were sitting on and were stunned by what they saw. "Err… Professor?" Weiss asked.

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected.

"What's this?" the white-haired girl asked pointing down the hatch towards a strange looking device.

"That my dear… appears to be a bomb." Oobleck replied as the others backed away from the explosive.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing forward on the train. Dozens of White Fang members could be seen climbing onto the top of the train.

"Well I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck was then cut off by the bomb underneath charging itself. "… esy on us. Time to go!" As the group started to jump away, the teacher stopped Blake. "Blake! Decouple the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"On it!" Blake confirmed before jumping down to the connectors. She then raised her weapon in preparation, but just before she could slice it, the connection came loose on its own. "Huh? It decoupled itself!" she exclaimed in confusion, looking up to the doctor.

"What?!" Oobleck questioned.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang stated.

Oobleck and Nero continued to stare at the detached car in confusion. The wheeled cart then exploded in the tunnel, not to their surprise. "That's no good…" Nero said dryly.

"Err, neither is this!" Ruby exclaimed, as she stood beside another open hatch.

"Another bomb?!" Blake asked in disbelief.

"No, no, no." Oobleck muttered to himself before running to the next train car. He opened the hatch and his suspicions were confirmed. "They all have bombs!" He yelled back to the group. The explosive under team RWBY's feet then started charging as the car detached itself, forcing them to jump ontot eh next car.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang exclaimed in frustration. They all turned to see their enemies getting closer, and in bigger numbers.

"Get the Humans!" A random member exclaimed as everyone had heard it. They all then ran forward and readied their weapons.

Yang ran forward towards a single goon which seemed to be one of the members being followed. The front goon threw a kick, which Yang blocked with a kick of her own. She then did a leg swipe, knocking the thug off of his feet. But before reaching the ground while in mid-air, the goon saw Yang then flip forward performing a powerful revolving punch before being knocked down into the car below.

Blake grabbed both her blade and sheath and started running forward. She repeatedly slashed in front of her, creating a giant barrier of fire and wind as she ran and knocked members out of the way. After a small run, she started to twist and turn while slashing before stabbing her blade into the car she was on. Still keeping her twisting momentum, she lifted herself off the ground and started to spin around with her wind sheath creating a powerful tornado.

Weiss followed in suit with Blake's idea of charging forward. Preparing a glyph to slide around, she started to glide through the mooks repeatedly slashing at a furious pace towards whoever got in her way. But to their confusion, none of them seemed harmed. Weiss then stopped and clicked the blade back into its sheath. There was then a quick flash and everyone she hit with her blade was frozen in ice.

Ruby struck a pose before playing furiously. At a certain point, a giant blast of lightning was released and Ruby was flown towards a pack of members. While soaring, she changed her weapon into its scythe form and swept every single person that she passed by.

While watching the girl's show off their skills and weapons, Oobleck and Nero both turned around to see another train car explode. But after the explosion occurred, they were greeted to a shocking sight. Grimm started to fall from the subway ceiling and chase after them in anger. "Oh dear…" Oobleck commented. "He's leading Grimm to the city!"

"What?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Nero explained.

"That's insane!" Blake exclaimed as another car detached itself.

"We have to hurry! Nero, you take those three, go below and try to stop those bombs!" Oobleck ordered as he pointed to Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Nero nodded with a serious look before jumping down a hatch with the others following.

"What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train!" Oobleck said in determination.

"Yea, we know." Ruby deadpanned as she strummed her weapon. "Nero already said that."

**DSW**

Nero's group dropped down and landed on the floor of the train car. All of them held a determined look in their eyes. "I guess this is what we trained for." Yang stated.

"Here, though we have our new weapons, this should help you." Weiss said. She reached into her pouch and handed Blake a gun magazine filled with Dust vials. The cat Faunus nodded her head as she slid the magazine into her weapon.

"Now I want you all to remember something very important." Nero said in a serious voice. "Though I helped remake your weapons, I want you to remember that only the abilities of the weapons were transferred, not any sort of power up or anything. So be careful."

All of them nodded their head in conformation and started to run down the car. They all didn't get very far when a familiar figure dropped down from the ceiling. The four of them stopped as they all looked at the pink-brown haired figure that stood in their way, giving a smirk.

"You three go on ahead, this one's mine." Yang said, before Weiss and Blake ran off as Nero walked calmly. Neo got into a stance, ready to cut off those who were going to proceed. But then she looked up and performed a back-flip to avoid a blast from Yang's gauntlets. This gave the two girls a window of opportunity to run past Neo.

Nero still kept up his calm pace as he walked closer to the door. Neo gave him a small pleading look, but Nero shook his head as he continued to walk past her, much to Yang's surprise. The blond thought that Nero would at least put up a small fight to stop Nero, but then discarded it coming to a conclusion that the girl in front of her knew Nero's fighting ability. The white haired teen then ran into the next car, and the youngest of the second family turned her attention back to Yang.

Regaining her composure, Yang walked forward with a hard look. She then stopped just a she got in front of Neo. The short girl gave another smirk of confidence, irritating Yang. The blond threw a fist at Neo, but then was knocked away painfully before the fist could connect. Growling in frustration and pain, she looked back to her opponent and saw the Neo had attacked her with her parasol.

The small girl then opened up the umbrella and rested it onto her shoulder, in a similar aspect to Nero with his sword in Yang's mind. Frustrated, the blond ran forward and began throwing furious punched and kicks. None of these attacks were landing, as Neo easily weaved her way through each and every attack with a simple dodge. Yang then went for a high kick, which Neo folded her umbrella and blocked.

Yang threw a couple more punches and kicks, but they were blocked as well. She then felt herself being knocked down as she felt a kick slam into her face. The brawler groaned in frustration as Neo flipped and tried to squash her head. Yang rolled out of the way just in time, got up, and ran forward again to throw another punch. Grabbing the punch, Neo pulled Yang in and kicked her in the face before kicking Yang in the stomach. The blond skid across the floor as Neo skipped back to the doorway.

Yang now resorted to shotgun blasts, but each one was blocked by the open parasol. As Neo defended herself, she pushed Yang away at the same time into a corner. Taking a small hop back, Yang threw a powerful punch to the ground creating a small shockwave. Neo simply flipped back and landed with her butt on a crate. The crate leaned back at the momentum with Neo's arms out.

Landing back down on its flat surface, Neo stuck a pose of the tip of her parasol on the ground with her arm resting on the can with legs crossed. A mocking smile was worn on her face.

She definitely started to remind Yang of Nero.

**DSW**

As Yang started to fight Blake and Weiss were still running through, each of them saw numerous strange looking slabs of stone around the car. The two girls then saw a familiar looking man with a monocle. Before any of them could ready their weapons, they heard a quick rev of an engine and Nero appeared before them with Red Queen's blade being held in Agnus' hand. "Go, I've got this one."

Weiss and Blake nodded and continued to run to the front of the train. Aguns chuckled manically as he threw the weapon to the ground and knocked Nero back painfully. Nero grunted out loud, but then that gave Agnus a great deal of satisfaction. "So, you've actually made it this far."

"What did you expect? I'm a bonafide badass." Nero replied. "Now, what are you planning to do with all these Hell gates?" he then demanded as he gestured to all the walls around him.

"There's no need to worry boy, after all, this is just a small amount of the art that I had created. As we speak, the White Fang are delivering these monuments all over the Kingdom and beyond as we speak." Aguns explained, still grinning manically.

"What?!" Nero exclaimed. He was about to run forward, but then Agnus changed into his demon form and suddenly appeared before the teen. Nero brought up his blade, barely pushing back as Agnus had his own blade against Nero.

**DSW**

In the next car, Weiss and Blake were still running, and looked at each other as they saw a White Fang lieutenant dragging a chainsaw weapon on the ground and walking towards them.

"You go on ahead!" Weiss said.

"Got it!" Blake replied.

Weiss blinked forward as the lieutenant brought down his chainsaw. She then blinked back as Blake deflected the attack. Weiss then blinked forward again and landed a couple of attacks on the member as Blake kept running.

But the member ignored Blake, only focusing on Weiss. He chuckled evilly. "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee… "

Weiss only took a stance as her dust chamber spun.

**DSW**

In the next car, Blake stopped and gritted her teeth when she saw a familiar foe.

"Hellp, kitty cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk…" Roman mocked, prompting Blake to charge forward to attack. Just before Roman could hit her with a swing of his cane, Blake created a fire clone that exploded, launching Roman into the air. Blake then jumped into the air and tried to attack Roman. The criminal regained his momentum and blocked every attack, but then was knocked to the ground.

Growling painfully, Roman got back up and shot a dust round at the cat Faunus. Blake simply created a stone clone that took the blast for her. Jumping into the air and forward, she fell towards Roman. The criminal swung his cane, but then met up with a clone made of wind, redirecting his attack. The tow of them then clashed weapons for a bit before Blake hopped back and created an ice clone and roman got his cane stuck in.

But before she could react, Roman shot a couple dust rounds. Each of them hit then marks and Blake was sent flying into the train car wall and was barely conscious.

Roman then broke his cane free and started to slowly walk towards Blake. "Well kitty, it looks like I'm going to have to put you down." Roman commented as he put the tip of his cane to Blake's forehead.

**DSW  
><strong>  
>Back with Weiss, she summoned a shield glyph as the white Fang member tried to hit her with the chainsaw. He only ended up hitting the glyph as Weiss then redirected the attack and batted him with the weapon still in her sheath. She then performed a back flip, barely dodging a horizontal attack. She then continued to beat him a couple of times before knocking him down.<p>

Jumping into the air, her feet landed on the ceiling and she dived back down, blade now drawn. The lieutenant dodged the blade cutting his well being, only to be knocked away by the sheath. While the opponent was dazed, Weiss used a speed glyph and created several other platform glyphs around the White Fang member.

She then started to blind from one glyph to the next, each attack landing a hurting the lieutenant. Knocking him down to the ground, Weiss attempted the finishing blow and then her opponent rolled out of the way and got back up. She then jumped into the air again for a second finishing blow. Weiss was then caught off guard by the lieutenant grabbing her face and slamming her to the ground. She gasped in surprise and pain as her body wouldn't move after the damage.

The lieutenant then threw her into the air and threw a horizontal strike with his chainsaw, trying to cleave her in half.

**DSW**

Back with Yang, she walked up furious with Neo's antics. She threw another punch, but then Neo leaned back and spun around. Being caught off guard, Neo kicked Yang away. Yang readied her gauntlets and threw a blast at the small girl. But before the shot could land, Neo disappeared. Yang then felt a figure climb onto her. She turned her head and saw Neo before her arm was grabbed and the blond was thrown to the ceiling. Yang groaned in pain before her world went black.

Nero then walked up to the blond calmly, drawing her own blade and poised to kill Yang with a sadistic smile.

**DSW**

Meanwhile up on top of the train cars, Ruby and Oobleck were busy fighting off a giant hoard of the giant mechs that they fought before during their investigation. Ruby was busy dashing between each and every one of their attacks and removed their robotic limbs when she saw the chance. Oobleck was too far for her to help due to the mech warriors separating them with their attacks.

As she dashed, she then collided with a fist from a prototype that was in the group. Her body spun out of control limply as she skid and the metal cars. She just laid on the car, unable to move and eyes closed. Zwei quickly ran up to her and started to bark, trying to wake her up. When that didn't work, he started to lick her face. Seeing how that was ineffective, he tired to drag Ruby away from the fight. A giant shadow then overlooked them.

Zwei looked up and saw the foot of a robot coming down to crush them.

**DSW**

Each member of team RWBY was unable to do anything to fight against their soon to be death. Even Nero was struggling against Agnus. All they could do was feel the pain course through their bodies. But then each of their weapons started to glow brightly.

**DSW**

The robot that was about to crush Ruby was then blown away by a huge bolt of lightning. This display paused the battle between the robots and Oobleck as they looked to Ruby's direction.

Standing above Ruby was a look alike of the girl. But there were still some unique difference of her. First off, the only thing covering her chest was her black hair that slid down her body and chest. Her cloak was purple instead of red. The bottom half of her well-being was covered by a dress, but then it also seemed to have Grimm bats coming from the piece of clothing.

The Ruby look alike then turned around and started to gently stroke the real Ruby's face gently. "**Don't worry sugar, you just rest. I'll take care of these Humans myself."** F-Ruby said. Her voice still sounded like the original ruby's, but then it had a seductive tone to it.

Turning around, F-Ruby breathed on her left hand with her hand. Lightning started to crack on that exact hand she breathed on. She then did the same thing for the other hand. She then twirled a scythe of her own as she taunted her enemies with a beckoning finger.

"**Well then, don't you want some?"**

**DSW**

The lieutenant was surprised when another Weiss appeared to block his attack with the sheath of an O-katana. But when actually focused, he saw that she looked more different.

This Weiss had short hair that went up to her neck. F-Weiss also wore a blue trench coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of her jacket. With that, she also wore a sleeveless tunic underneath it with leather pants and some cowboy boots as well.

"**I cannot believe it, Nero had given you power, and yet you are in this situation."** Weiss voice was heard from this new figure. Though her voice was a lot more cold and hard coming from the F-Weiss.

"Who are you interfering with the operations of the White Fang?!" The lieutenant demanded, but all he got was a cold laugh and a hilt to the stomach.

"**You dare demand answers from me? You dare demand from me? Foolishness, I am one who you should not trifle with. Though I should have not revealed my existence, it was either that or my host dying. So, you dare challenge a fragment of a son of Sparda? Scum."**

**DSW**

Before Roman could even pull the trigger, a wave of fire flew towards him, blowing the criminal away. Groaning and irritated, he got back up and saw two look alike of Blake. "Oh great, more animals to exterminate."

The only difference was that one Blake had the color of a flame red replacing the black and she held a red scimitar. The other Blake had a wind blue replacing the black and she held a blue scimitar.

"**It's him."** The red Blake said in a monotone voice.

"**The one who harmed our new master." **The blue Blake said in a monotone voice as well.

"**Do we proceed?" **R-Blake asked.

"**Yes." **B-Blake answered.

"**After all…"** R-Blake started.

"**He is still…"** B-Blake added.

Both of the new Blake's then stood back to back with their scimitars at the ready, wind and fire appearing on the blades.

"**Only Human."**

**DSW**

Before Neo could stab Yang, she felt something off and quickly dodged out of the way. When she looked over, a Yang look alike stood right above the real Yang.

This new Yang had a scar slashed over her right eye, which was also completely white. Replacing her fingers were animal claws. The skin on the fake had a tough, scale look. Her clothing remained the same, but there were a couple of black streaks in her hair.

"**Well, this is an interesting scenario."** F-Yang spoke. **"I still never thought that you and your friends would try and do what you all are doing. Even though you all loved Nero like a brother."**

Neo sent a glare towards the fake Yang. But then she received chills down her spine when she heard her laugh. **"You give me that glare? Was it not you who did not listen to your brother's words? You're lucky that he doesn't want you dead; otherwise I would have cleansed this world of your foul stench and presence. But since my new host was in danger, I guess she has to come first."**

"**Prepare to be annihilated!" **

'**Sigh'. Why do I have the feeling that so many people are going to dislike this chapter? All I can say is deal with it. Look, I know your opinions matter, but I've really been looking forward to writing that scene ever since I gave team RWBY the DA abilities. This is my fanfic, not yours. If you guys are wondering about Nero's fight, I'm was planning for it to be a separate chapter. Those forms only will come out if their host was in mortal danger. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **

**No flames please.**


End file.
